


Deprogramming Clark

by julrajulianna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: Discovery, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Altered Mental States, Angst, Artificial Intelligence, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Broken, Captivity, Deviates From Canon, Emotional Manipulation, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, F/M, Fantasy, Memory Loss, Psychology, Romance, Time Travel, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24577891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrajulianna/pseuds/julrajulianna
Summary: Deprogramming makes people think, makes you doubt, hesitate and open your mind. Clark has to survive, overcome, realize, face his fears and hopes. Acquaintance with the Vulcan representative will change her idea of the internal world order and help to go through a lot. Two universes intertwined by programming human consciousness in the digital world.Spock finds himself in a virtual world at the mercy of artificial intelligence. He doesn't know how he got here. The last thing he remembers is his sister, Michael, was passing through the time barrier. In simulations, Spock meets a girl, Clarke, who reminds him of his sister.Stuck in a strange and dangerous space, they must unite, save themselves and others.Spock: "Clark, the System has won. Your mind is almost completely destroyed. You asked if a soul could exist in a computer device, unaware that your soul and your consciousness were already tied to the digital world."Clarke: "is the False Bellamy trying to kill me? If it does, the system will overload and I'll forget everything. Not after what I've been through. Is this simulation prepared for me, or is someone I know in it? Spock! " she shouted, using the Katra link.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 1





	1. Unfamiliar guest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Депрограммирование Кларк](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/629806) by julra. 



> This is my job. Initially, I wrote it in Russian. And here it is an attempt to translate it into English. If someone is interested and wants to help me with the translation, please write.  
> https://ficbook.net/readfic/9287487 this is the site on which the Russian version of the story is posted
> 
> Continuation of the 6th season of the series "Hundred" and moments of the 2nd season "Star Trek: Discovery". The main characters are Clark and Spock. There will be a lot of Bellamy. Romantic relationship Clark and Bellamy. Bellark is "forever", but this "forever" still needs to be reached. 
> 
> In the relationship Clark and Spock there is friendship and mentoring. 
> 
> Two series made it possible to combine ideas: the virtual world, digital codes of personality, system manipulation, artificial intelligence: the Discovery regulator and Allie The 100, an anomaly on the planet Sanctum, the inner space of consciousness and access through meditation and psychological aspects. 
> 
> From the series Star Trek: the collective image of Spock was taken from all the series and films where the hero is found. His memory and age and appearance in the story are associated with the universe of Star Trek Discovery. And in the last part there will be elements from Star Trek 2009.

<https://yadi.sk/d/TcltDrHf1luphw>

]" />

]" />

]" />

]" />

]" />

" / >  


]" />

]" />

]" />

]" />

Part 1 Action: End of Season 6 The 100

\- Clark, hear me. Do not fence yourself off. You have very little time left. The system has won. Your mind is almost completely destroyed. But there is still a small chance. Focus on my voice. You have to let me in. This is the only way I can help you stay alive. Remember your inner space. Imagine an ocean, a bridge and a door to me. I know that even for this you have no strength left. The system has sucked almost everything out of you. You are a fighter. You have great potential. You asked me if a soul could exist in a computer device, not suspecting that your soul and your consciousness were already attached to the digital world. The soul exists, and this is the only thing the System is not able to reach yet. All your astral, mental shells and consciousness have been recoded. Your soul is here beside, it was tied with a certain thread with them. But the System destroyed and took everything away. You will soon have nothing to cling to, you will disappear into oblivion, and the System will then finally and irrevocably win. You are now holding onto the residual trace of the code of your consciousness, but it gradually disappears. You don't remember much anymore. You don't understand who you are and who I am. My name is Spock and I will help you. Remember Bellamy. We forget the most dear people last. He is connected with you not only in this life. Your souls were also connected in past incarnations. I saw a trace of this in your subconscious. If you find it difficult to remember him from your present life, turn inward. The memory of his soul is inside yours. Find him and grab the thread that goes to him. This is the only way I can pull you out. Clark, you need to hear me. If you do nothing, you will disappear.

Clarke heard the voice, but she didn't understand the meaning of the words, or who it belonged to. But he touched the strings of her soul, bringing her out of oblivion.

She realized that she was drifting on the light waves of the ocean on a small raft.

\- Remember Bellamy. He, like you, is in danger. He needs you.

The translucent image of a man blinked for a few seconds in the reflection of the smooth surface of the wave.

“Bellamy,” she repeated the name.

\- Well done! Find Bellamy. Hold his image, you will remember him.

The man's image was once again reflected on the waves, this time lasting longer. And the voice in my head became more intelligible.

“Imagine a thread going from you to Bellamy. See her and grab.

Clarke grabbed the thread with the last of her strength, and she was suddenly carried away somewhere.

\- Just hold on, I'll get you out.

events earlier!!!!!!!

Clark woke a loud sound instantly.

\- Sorry, I accidentally ...

Madi was sitting on the floor, collecting the dropped items back in a backpack.

\- How much did I sleep? - Clark closed her eyes, trying to calm down and even out her breath. She reminded herself that now they are not in danger. They were in a house in Sanctum. In the room above the bar.

“You only slept for three hours. I wanted to go to Gaia, she promised to continue classes with me”.

“Did Bellamy returned ?” 

“They haven't returned yet. Clark, get some sleep. You need a break!” - Madi took the backpack and left the room.

Clark got out of bed and went to the window. Madi, as if sensing her, turned and waved.

They won. But what price once again had to pay ... She tried to be better. Will the battles ever end? Or the nickname "Commander of Death" to the end with her?

On the floor there were scattered things that fell out of the backpack. Clark gathered things. "Madi is still a child!" She thought. And from this thought it became warm.

Clark spotted an infinity emblem keychain.

\- What is this?

The emblem was exactly the same as on the “Flame” and the chips of A.L.I.E. Clark picked it up and examined it. On the other side was painted a phoenix. Strange, but she did not remember the keychain. There was a button on the side. Clark pressed on her, as if under the influence of an invisible impulse.

And at that very moment a holographic image of a young man appeared. He was tall, fit, in uniform with an emblem that she did not recognize. Pointed ears were visible behind dark hair. And raised eyebrows stood out on the face.

“Clark, are you okay?” He asked, looking around.

\- Who are you?

Clark moved quickly to the gun and pointed at a stranger.

“My name is Spock. The gun cannot harm me, I'm just a hologram, ” - came a steady voice .

“What if I shoot this?” - Clark pointed to a keychain in her hand.

\- Take it easy! You know me, but you forgot. Now you will remember.

The holographic image of a man took a couple of steps to her.

“Don't get close ...” - she shouted, recoiling back. - “Another movement and I will destroy it!” .

\- This keychain, you chose yourself. It was you who painted it and put in my chip. There is no logic to destruction.

\- You can consider me illogical, you will not be the first! - Clark put the keychain on the table, pointing a gun at it.

“I will not budge. Just hear me out”.

“You have a minute. Time is running out!” 

“You think I'm another A.L.I.E. projection designed to destroy you ...” 

\- Hm ... Isn’t that so? - Clark interrupted him.

\- We already had a similar conversation at the first meeting. Later you began to trust me and told me why you reacted so negatively.

“And what else did I tell you?”- She asked viciously.

\- You did not have time to fly away from the planet with your friends during the apocalypse. You sacrificed your life so that your people have a chance to survive. A radioactive storm covered the planet. You managed to hide from her at the last moment. In Becky’s lab, you spent 42 days after the highest flame. You found me there on the twentieth day. It took you two weeks for the burns received from radiation to begin to pass, and you could again function normally. You explored absolutely everything there, in search of what could help in the future in survival. In one of the compartments stood a device with a closed network of wires and with chips inside. One of them was different. You pulled it out and I automatically activated.

\- Yes, I found such a device, and destroyed along with the chips. You were not there.

\- As I said, your memory is locked.

\- I wonder why? Why should I even believe in this nonsense ?!

“I helped you and Madi survive all six years after the apocalypse. We survived alone on the surface of the planet”.

“You were not there! I did it myself! I found Madi myself and raised her!”

“You are very strong, and yet overestimate yourself.

“I no longer intend to listen ...”

\- You yourself asked to block your memory for a while. The time has come when your people returned from space and from the bunker. You tried to save Madi after they implanted a chip. You had a plan. I had to block the memory of my existence for you to pass the test. And after that I had to disconnect for three days. I did everything and programmed the device for self-activation. But now I understand that not a few days have passed.

\- More than a hundred years ...

\- How? If this is not a way to joke, I should notice signs of old age, I do not notice.

“I'm not going to tell anything. All that you just said is unthinkable! I have a lot of questions. My people will have questions too. In your version, did they even know about you? Or did you all wash their memory too?” 

\- No, I blocked the memory only to you and Madi. Nobody knows about me. After what happened, you decided to postpone this conversation with your people. In Becky’s lab and I were trying to get in touch with the Ark in space. Radiation jammed all signals. The only remaining method was through the program A.L.I.E. 

“I destroyed her!” 

“You destroyed the main program, but some individual routines remained in Becky’s lab. I helped you contact Bellamy and another persons. It almost cost us our lives”.

\- I do not remember this and I do not believe you!

“The only way to believe, to remember myself.” 

In an instant, the hologram vibrated, and lit up in different colors, plunging Clark into a trance state!


	2. Clark's Memories: Laboratory

( A month after the second apocalypse) 

Clark was sitting on the lab floor sorting a communications device. It has been several days since she found a new artificial intelligence called Spock. At first, Clark tried to disconnect him, but he managed to convince her. Spock helped repair equipment in a partially destroyed laboratory. Water and air filters earned from thirty percent to eighty. Hot water appeared again. But these were only temporary improvements. Everything worked on the latest resources, ready at any moment to finally break down. Clark still did not trust Spock, but allowed himself to help further. His knowledge was immense. In a few days, under his leadership, she did a lot. 

“Why do you continue to establish communication, knowing that this is not about a device, but about radiation?" Spock squatted beside her. “ And according to my notes, in a few years the connections still will not be ..." 

“It will be easier for me to keep my mind and survive if I will know for sure that my people are alive and safe." 

Clark was amazed how during this time on earth the number of people whom she considered her own was mercilessly reduced. War for territory, power, faith did not lead to anything. There were many victims and difficult decisions in life, the burden of responsibility will remain with her until the end. So what was all this for? That in an instant the apocalypse will take away almost all the remaining lives ... The only thing they could was to find a bunker for a thousand two hundred people. And they were already repairing the shuttle until the moment when passengers were supposed to fly into space. A huge number of people died in a firestorm. Clark survived only thanks to black blood, which could fight radiation. How did she want to know if mom survived with other people in the bunker? Did Bellamy, Raven, Monty, Harper, Murphy, Emory, and Echo reach the Ark in space? In the end, she sacrificed herself so that they could fly away and be saved. Was the decision not in vain? She just needs to make sure they are alive. 

Clark looked at Spock. Memories of friends gave hope. Her personal hell was shared by a new acquaintance. Perhaps in time she will be able to trust him more. After all, the same thing happened with most of her friends, because out of enmity and misunderstanding grew true friendship. 

“And most importantly, I will know that I can see them all in five years. We calculated how much time the planet would need to recover,” Clark continued, and for the first time in that time she smiled. 

"This is a logical desire, but now you will not succeed. It turns out that those forces that you could direct to another matter go into the void. But this is no longer logical. 

"You are an artificial intelligence programmed to divide things into logical and illogical. I'm a human. And this is a waste of time for me instead of sedative pills, so as not to fall into deep depression. "

"For this period of my life, I am a set of numbers and codes. I understand that very well. But I was never programmed to share things or anything else. I have human memories, especially on a volcano. My race relies on logic and rational thinking. I don’t remember how I became an artificial intelligence, not a living creature. "

"Scientist Becca created Ellie's artificial intelligence, we are now in her laboratory," Clark decided to tell more. "Ellie was supposed to be an assistant for people. But she decided that the problems of mankind are that there are too many people. This Allie is guilty of the first apocalypse. She destroyed the whole world: sent nuclear missiles from different countries to each other. Our ancestors thought that no one was left on the planet. Near the ground were stations with people who later united into an ark. I was born in space. After some time, life systems began to fail. We descended to the planet and met with various aggressive clans of earthlings. " 

Clark did not know what else to say to Spock. 

"Before the second apocalypse, which was a month ago, Ellie was preparing to save the remnants of humanity by moving their consciousness to a computer in space. Nuclear power plants that were destroyed by missiles during the First Apocalypse began to radiate radiation. Her drones recorded signs of a new leak. There were twelve stations in danger on the planet, seven of them were already burning. Worldwide radiation levels began to rise. According to her estimates, ninety-six percent of the land should again become unsuitable for life. She created the City of Light, the only thing that could save humanity, in her opinion. A place in the virtual world where she gathered people. Thanks to the chips assembled by Ellie, a person was encoded and transcoded into a digital code. The digitized minds were downloaded to the computer. In the city of Light lived copies of people. They had memories, habits, their own appearance ... But they no longer belonged to themselves. Allie took away their volition, and they began to obey her orders. I destroyed the city of Light along with all the digitized people and Alli. I had no choice. Otherwise, Ellie would got to the remaining uncoded people." 

" It’s quite logical that, finding me in the laboratory, you decided that I was another enemy. You do not trust artificial intelligence. But, as I said, I don’t remember how I ended up here. I have never seen Becca or Ellie. You claimed that I was a prototype of Ellie. You told me almost nothing. But now it turns out that I can be a living creature somewhere ... And this is consistent with my memories of another life." 

“Don't you really know who you are?” Clark sighed quietly. “And you can also be controlled by Ellie ... 

"Actually, I am compromised in this matter. Excerpts and individual images are what I can rely on now. Every day I remember more and more. The last thing I remember: my sister went through an energy portal with her crew on a spaceship. The following memory is already associated with you. In the first, I was aware of myself as a living creature, and in another, a computer program." 

“You said you were from the planet Vulcan ..." 

Spock tried to convince her of this at their first meeting. But she refused to believe. Clark did not know if he was the enemy or her hallucination from radiation. She did not want to talk to him. But Spock proved every day that it could be useful, and her opinion began to change little by little. 

"Tell me about the planet ... "

"The volcano of the planet has high temperatures and rarefied air. But our physiology allows us to live there comfortably. "

“I think that if you were not a hologram, you could appreciate the high temperatures and rarefied air on this planet that came after the second apocalypse,” she suggested jokingly. 

Spock did not answer, carefully studying her. From the expression on his face, Clark could not understand what emotions overwhelmed him. He was a difficult mystery for her. 

“So your ears and eyebrows are not a defect in nature, but a trait of your people?" 

Spock nodded. 

"It turns out you're an alien. But the inhabitants of this planet did not come into contact with extraterrestrial civilizations. They launched into space several ships. But they were unable to contact the aliens. We also don’t know about the energy portals ... I also did not expect that Ellie could get to the aliens ... Or it was Becca... 

"You can already come to the surface. You need to get to the bunker. You are not risking anything. I cannot go outside the laboratory without you. If in doubt, just destroy the chip." 

"Answer the question ..." Clark thought for a moment. " If you were alive, and now you have become a set of numbers, what happened to your soul?" Clark rose from the floor, laying wires on the table. "I wondered many times: is this soul transferred with memory or is it just a computer code programmed for certain things corresponding to those from which they were copied? Does the soul live in electronics? And is there a soul at all? Because if not, then all this is pointless. And if the soul is and can live in the computer, then I made the biggest mistake, destroying the chance of life of so many people in the city of Light. And my loneliness is karma." Clark paused, turning to the computer. “Spock, do you think you have a soul?” 

"Earlier the soul was definitely. This state of subtle energy is called Katra. And we do not just believe, we can feel, share and leave a part in another living being ... or for storage in a certain place. Now my sensory system has changed. And I can not exactly answer this question. But I did not hear that we transferred Katra to computers in order to continue life. Or I don’t remember that. I worked on a research spaceship. We have come across many different creatures. The view is so unique that the physical shells and modes of existence are significantly different. The subtle plan of various creatures is generally unthinkable and unimaginable. But these memories are sketchy and therefore do not carry inferences." 

"Perhaps in the computer you will find answers not only about yourself, but also about the future path of survival for all of us here." 

Clark took the chip and inserted it into the socket of the system unit. The hologram has disappeared. She also did not trust Spock. But his words made Bellamy recall. What would he do? The heart of their team. He had to take a chance. And if this goes wrong, Clark can always destroy the chip and leave this place ... If Spock is her friend, she is ready to take it with her to the bunker in the policy. Everything will be decided soon. 

"Clark, "the hologram reappeared. 

“Have you already found out who you are?" 

" No, but I found a way to contact the Ark through the remaining Alli codes. "

*** 

(Some time later ... Cosmos. Ark.) 

" Bellamy!" the name of the crow. “You must see it!" 

Bellamy went to the computer. 

“And what do I see here?” he asked, looking at incomprehensible numbers on the screen. 

"These are the codes of Ellie and Clark." 

" Is Clark alive? "

"She could not survive, and you know it perfectly. This is Ellie's manipulation. She copied Clark when she swallowed the chip to get into the city of Light." 

“I thought Ellie’s system was completely destroyed. How can she recover?" 

"So, not all were destroyed ... "

"Where does this signal come from? From the earth? But you said that there is no connection with the Earth, radiation is in the way! "

"Bellamy, wait! I don’t know where the signal came from. Communication with the Earth is also unavailable. But the Alli codes are apparently stronger than the radiation." 

“Why is Ellie showing us Clark?” 

"I say she wants to manipulate us. She was and remains dangerous! It must be destroyed." 

"I think she wants to offer us something. Reply to her. "

"No!" 

"This is not for you to decide. I'll talk to her. And then we will discuss everything with the guys." 

"Well, well! And what should I write to her?" 

"Write that we agreed to talk"

Raven sighed in displeasure. Typing a message, she immediately received a response. 

"Ellie is trying to convince us that she is Clark. She says that she managed to survive and is now in Becky’s laboratory." 

"We left her alone ... "

"Stop it, Bellamy! This is a lie. Ours, Clark was smart, but not so. I was in Becky's laboratory, and I personally destroyed Alli's residual codes myself. Clark would not be able to restore them, much less build new codes to contact us." 

"So ask her how she managed to contact us?! "

"She says she found a new artificial intelligence in the lab called Spock. He helps her. " The raven interrupted her story for a second." Bellamy, I found him in the system! Spock's digital code penetrates her deeper. It may be dangerous. Ellie could create a Spock-code subsystem that would penetrate our computer and spread throughout the Ark. Having captured it, she will be able to control everything or simply destroy it at once. This signal should be turned off now and access blocked!" 

"Ask her how she managed to survive? We need to make sure this is not Clark." 

" She says she managed to get to the lab. Damage from burns was significant, but now everything has healed. Bellamy, Ellie already took possession of the microphones and speakers a few minutes ago ...." 

“Bellamy, believe me!” came Clark's voice. “I heard that you doubt it. And you have every right to do so. I'm proud of you guys. And I hope to see you in five years. "

"Clark, We saw how everything was devoured by the flames! "sounded the sad voice of Bellamy." You could not survive. I remember what you told me to be: not only the heart of the team, but also the head. I act just like you." 

"Bellamy, Spock codes got to the main server. We have seconds left, since he will capture everything! "

"Spock doesn’t capture, it checks the data! " Clark retorted. 

"It's time, Raven!" commanded Bellamy. 

*** 

(Earth. Becky's lab. In the next seconds ... )

“And what did you do?” cried Clark, taking off her helmet, which used to have some kind of connection. 

"I saved you! All wiring burned out." 

“They cut off their last chance to contact them because they were afraid of you! Why did you get to the main computer? I told you not to go further into the system. Why didn’t you listen to me? And now it's all gone! Is Raven Right? Are you an invader? Do you need my trust to get to the Ark?" 

"Calm down and let me explain what happened." 

“I still won’t believe you!” Clark pulled Spock's chip from the system unit. 

“You said that I can destroy it at any time. This moment has come." 

"The raven tried to kill you. Everything that you heard from the speaker was not entirely true. Your friends did not believe you. It took them a while for the raven to destroy your code. Not just block or cut the connection, but destroy you." 

"They mistook me for Ally!"

"My actions on their system are a way to protect your code. If they destroyed it, then your brain would be damaged, since you were directly connected to the network. I constantly transmitted your digital code to hide and give you time to convince them that you are real. The closer to the main server, the more chances I had for maneuverability. As soon as you talked about me, it became easier for them to reach you. Bellamy’s last order was to destroy you, not break your connection. I disconnected a split second earlier when Raven pressed a button. Otherwise, my system and your brain in this helmet would burn." 

"And what should I do now? The system burned to the ground. We didn’t even have time to try to contact the bunker." 

"To continue what I wanted before this call. Get ready, we need to go to the bunker."


	3. Clark's Memories: Lesser Valley

Months later. Small valley

“Bellamy, if you hear me ...” Clark held the radio.

Her walkie talkie worked, but the connection on the other hand did not appear. Radiation continued to block the signal.

“Almost a year has passed since the Original Fire. I don’t know why I continue this  
one-way conversation every day. Maybe this is my way to keep my mind, not to forget who I am. Who I was.”

She was sitting at a table in the street. Around were several houses surrounded by forest.

Clark and Spock found this village a few months ago. The fire did not get here, unlike other lands where everything was destroyed and destroyed. The seas and rivers have dried up. Some of the remains around was remind of bygone days. The bunker was under the rubble of the destroyed building, in the basement of which he was. They could not got inside to the survivors. There was no point in staying there and they went in search of a place where you can survive in the new conditions on the planet. It took many days, but they found a new house. Valley with surviving forests and rivers in the middle of the wasteland. Radiation nevertheless reached here without touching only one child from the entire village. The girl was a carrier of black blood. It saved her. Madi trusted them more and more every day. On the entire surface of the earth there were three people, or rather, "Death Commander", a child with the habits of a savage and artificial intelligence in the form of a hologram. Great company.

“Clark, it's class time.Are you ready?” Spock asked, appearing suddenly.

“Give me another five minutes,” Clark asked, and Spock disappeared.

“Bellamy, we weren’t able to make contact last time through Allie codes.You did not believe that I was alive, that I want to talk with you. I'm not mad. And, most likely, i would have done the same. Safety is the most important thing. Thanks to that short conversation, I realized that you were alive. And it gave me the strength to continue my journey.” 

A difficult path, but it seeming different in this life can no longer be. But this place gave her a break.  
“Spock and I have done a lot here. I constantly learn from him. I hope you will be proud of me. Spock was able to unlock many of his internal files. He remembered the traditions of his people. The volcanic brain can rebuild nerve pathways. They have congenital telepathic abilities. They were tactile telepaths and had the ability to merge minds. It is good that he is a hologram, which means that he does not have tactile telepathic abilities. He will not be able to read my mind, as I thought at first. But then i herself asked his to get into my head and remove nightmares.”

Her recurring nightmares: about the lives that she took, about incredibly difficult decisions, about constant struggle and survival. Every night she woke up in a cold sweat and could no longer fall asleep before sunrise.

“ Spock said that meditation is an integral part of their life. In it, they spend enough time sorting out emotions, with various situations. They heal themselves there on a mental and physical level. Spock's capabilities are limited now. But what he showed me is already beyond my comprehension. After several practices, nightmares have become a rarity. And I decided to continue my studies. Spock now has access to my brain. He became my friend. I trust him. But if imagine for a second that this is Allie's manipulations, then I am in big trouble. I became, in some ways, addicted to Spock. It’s hard for me to imagine how would i survive without him ... how I would find the valley and Madi, handle the rest. He has a huge amount of knowledge. He became a psychological defense for me.”

Goosebumps ran down her back at the thought that if Spock hadn't been with her.

“ Spock is different from other digitized people. It has access to files, as if it was originally created as artificial intelligence. But at the same time I believe that he was a Vulcan. Perhaps due to his unusual brain, he was able to get to the files, crack passwords and gain access. I still think that it would be if I found Spock right after the landing of our hundreds. How much life would be different. The past cannot be changed. But we can change our attitude towards him ...”

Clark got up from her chair and stretched, stretching her shoulders and back.

“Spock has found another channel of communication with you through my the subconscious. He taught me meditation, mental balance. Spock said that among themselves their people have a connection through the subconscious in the form of certain threads. And that people like me, but from another planet, with whom he had to communicate, also had abilities for this type of communication. Spock found in my mind a connecting thread with you. I train in meditation to calm my mind enough to reach you through our thread. No matter how crazy it sounds, but I am ready to try again and again to talk with you. In addition, it once seemed incredible to us to encode people into digital code and much more. I miss you, Bellamy. Maybe you can hear me, but your signal does not reach me ... Maybe, if not now, then you will still someday receive these messages. I have to go.”  
“My mind is for your mind,” Spock said.

“My mind is for your mind,” Clark repeated to him.

They were in her mind. During training, Clark was able to build a whole city here. They stood on the beach. On the one hand there was a calm ocean, and on the other there was an abundance of different structures and natural landscapes: part was allotted to the city, part to the forest, part of their space arch, part of the spaceship belonging to Spock, part to mountains and rocks. Clark was able to calm her thoughts. Hide in the rocks all the pain from loss of people. Elsewhere, she locked up guilty feelings. In the next cell left anger at the enemies. For each, there was a place, a compartment. Having put everything on the shelves, she went into each in turn and crashed separately. Spock taught her how to control emotions, how to lock them, and then separately work with different feelings and understand why they influenced so much, how to draw conclusions, what needs to be changed in oneself. After such training, some cells were empty. Everything that was locked there disappeared as unnecessary.

“ Find the feeling of anger at Bellamy.”

“He is not there.”

“He left you to die, Clark. Yes, I remember that you told him to do it yourself. You anticipated that something could happen to you, and warned Bellamy to use his mind. He did not wait for you and flew with friends into space. You are a very caring friend and always ready to sacrifice yourself for your people. But you are still human. And in you somewhere on the subconscious, there should be a feeling of anger at Bellamy. He not only left you on the planet, but also broke the connection that we tried to establish through Alli codes.”

“I understand the reason!”

“ Understanding, and at the same time suppressing emotions, is not one thing, and neither. Somewhere deep in your subconscious mind there is anger that prevents you from connecting through your thread with the Bellamy.”

“I already tried to see this anger, but I could not find it. I found and locked up the other feelings hindering me!”

“ It is much deeper. Create a dome in the ocean so that you can be there and take a bridge there.”

Clark concentrated on starting work. And as if by magic, a bridge and a dome began to be built. Spock was the first to enter the bridge, followed by Clark. After half way, she noticed that waves appeared in the ocean. They crashed into a bridge, dousing their feet with cold water.

“Clark, calm down. Your consciousness reacts to the manifestations of emotions. Because of you, the ocean has ceased to be calm.”

“Give me a minute,” Clark took five breaths and five breaths, imagining how the sun was filling her.   
The waves have become smaller.

“Now go into the dome.”

“ It's dark here.”

“ Imagine that somewhere in this darkness is Bellamy. Try to see a thread appear somewhere on your clothes that connects your relationship with the Bellamy. At the same time, remember that no matter how strong your friendship may be, but still he partially betrayed you. You will have to accept this, even if you do not want it. Imagine if you didn’t have so much courage and determination, then perhaps this anger could exist. Imagine all those moments when Bellamy infuriated you with his behavior.”

“ I see a thread. She is woven into a spiky red scarf around her neck. He squeezes hard, it becomes difficult to breathe.”

“Good. Bellamy will appear from the darkness now.”

“ He is angry. I see him.”

“Say thank Bellamy for the feeling of anger that finally showed up. All our feelings are an invaluable experience.”

“I thank you, Bellamy.”

“Tell him that you recognized the presence of this anger. Ask forgiveness for was hiding him in the dark corners of your subconscious. All this time, suppressed anger has choked you, and you didn’t even realize it.”

“Spock, it's really hard for me to breathe.”

“ Bear with it a little more. Everything must be done correctly. This state has strangled you for so long. But there will be no more. Now imagine the brightest and best memory associated with Bellamy. And look at your clothes, where does the thread appear that bind to this condition?”

“ A soft warm wide scarf appeared on the shoulders is also red, the thread in it.”

“Now take this warm scarf from your shoulders and lift it higher. Wrap around the neck, over the first squeezing scarf.”

“ It becomes easier to breathe. This first scarf appeared in Bellamy’s hands. Spock, he disappeared. Why did he disappear? I do not want to lose the image of Bellamy!” scared said Clark.

“ Take it easy. Only the evil Bellamy disappeared. You have fulfilled this condition. He is no longer needed here, so he disappeared. The image of the good Bellamy lives in your mind: in the city created by you. Remember, you settled him in a house in a spacious apartment. You can also visit him later. That image of good Bellamy and this evil one is not the same thing.”

“Spock, the darkness is gone!”  
“I see it has become a beautiful, pleasant place. There is so much light here now, and the inhabitants of the ocean are visible through the walls of the dome. Your subconscious mind has begun cleansing. Here is only a tiny part of it. But still we did a great job today.”

“Why didn’t we enter the subconscious before?”

“First, it was necessary to structure the consciousness, it is more familiar, and you were more ready for it. The subconscious is a huge layer of suspense. Without preparation it is very dangerous to climb there.”

“Now, let’s get out of here into your consciousness ashore and try to contact the real Bellamy.”

***

A few days later

“Spock, I've already removed all the hidden negatives to Bellamy. Why can't I reach him?”

“The block remained on his part. We will try to reach out, but until he himself wants to, you will not be able to contact him.”

“He seemed to block memories of me, as if I did not exist. But I keep knocking every day with renewed vigor and it's all useless.”

“Today is exactly one year from the Original Fire. This should affect him emotionally. Maybe his shields this time fall and we can reach out to him.”

“ A thousandth attempt. Let's get started.”

“My mind is for your mind,” Spock said.

“My mind is for your mind,” Clark said.

The bright sun was shining like never before. The sand on the beach was overflowing.

“You are in a very good mood,” Spock remarked.

“Today I will demolish his wall completely!”

“Go ahead! You know what to do.”

Clark saw a red thread between herself and Bellamy's translucent image. The image disappeared, and the thread went into the ocean. Clark imagined the bridge going into the ocean following the thread. He broke off near the arisen white iron door. Clark came up to her and knocked.

“Today it is a door, not an iron wall. Positive sign. Fewer blocks.”

Clark pounded louder, and then switched to Morse code.

“ I am alive. Let me in!!! I am alive. Let me in. I am alive. Let me in. Open the door. Bellamy, I need you. Clark. Clark. Clark.”

The first time in this time, the door creaked and opened slightly. Clark looked at Spock. He nodded, encouraging him to go inside.  
She ended up in Bellamy's cabin. He himself stood at the window of the porthole with a view of the Earth.

“Bellamy,” Clark called to him.

“Why are you continuing to torment me?” without turning around, he said.

“it was hard for me to get to you. I'm alive, Bellamy. I really miss you. I need you. I can’t imagine how I’ll spend another four years without you. I should have confessed my feelings to you a long time ago. But I hid them so far out of fear that I needed a good psychiatrist from the planet Vulcan to figure it out.”

“Enough!” Cried Bellamy, turning to her. “i dream of you every night. The last month I can’t forget about you even during the day. I tried so hard to live on, for the sake of our friends, so that your sacrifice was not in vain. I'm going crazy! How can I help our people in this state and survive here for another four years until the radiation leaves the planet?”

“I'm not a ghost. I was able to survive. The black blood we did in the laboratory saved me. I tried to contact you through Allie codes, but you almost destroyed me and Spock. How can I prove to you that I'm alive?”

“Clark, I know that I'm sleeping now and you are the fruit of my sick subconscious.”

“You're right. I came through your subconscious, but I'm real,” Clark interrupted him and smiled.

“I thought many times that if Raven was made a mistake... and this you, and not Allie, was getting in touch to us. It ating me even more. It’s good that there is a lot of drink. After this night, I will need it again.”

“ Yes, believe me! I am alive!”

“Yes, it was you who was so irradiated so much in radiation that now you have become a medium or someone penetrating into other people's dreams. Honestly, I'm already used to expecting anything from you. But I'm afraid you can’t do such a turn.”

“ Imagine that after four years you come back and find me alive. What will you feel?”

“Surprise, joy, perplexity ...”

“So why can't you feel all these feelings here?”

“Because I will waking up and find myself in the same hopeless reality where I left you. I had no choice. We could no longer wait a couple of seconds. A fiery storm covered the planet. Computer calculations showed that the chances of leaving the planet fell every second, that we stayed here. None of us would survive.”

“I understand that, and I'm not angry. I tried to manually activate the satellite tower in order to reconnect the electricity to the Ark so that you could survive there. It took me a lot longer than expected. I did not have time to return to the appointed hour to fly away with you. But I could was giving you a chance to survive. I managed to activate the antenna after you have already taken off. I survived thanks to black blood. You didn’t have it, you did everything right.”

“Now my subconscious, wants me to stop blaming myself. This is something new, ” Bellamy grinned sadly.

“ I am real! Ask me what you want, what only I know ...”

“It will still be the conversation to myself consciousness or subconscious.”

“I love you. I'm in love with you. Was your subconscious expecting this?”

“I knew about your feelings.”

“So why didn't you say anything?”

“I saw that you were running from them, and I was tired of catching you. And the apocalypse is not the best time.” 

“Do you love me?” 

“I loved. You are no more. And the only way to survive is to forget you. At first alcohol, then sparring with Echo helped. I thought I could already exist. But you reappeared. And now the only way not to think about you is to combine all things at once: alcohol, fights and echoes are nearby.”

“You and Echo together?”

“She helps me survive so I can help everyone.”

“Forgive me, Bellamy. I was thinking about myself, trying to contact you. Thought that my loneliness would facilitate communication with you. But I didn’t understand what pain I was causing you. I do not know how to prove that I am alive. I will not disturb you anymore. May we meet again on Earth.”

Clark stepped out of the cabin. She went to the bridge and closed the door.

“What happened?” Asked Spock.

“Not now. Give me some time. I need a few hours to pull out all the senses. Now I am not able to block them. The only thing I can do so that they do not tear from the inside, cry out. Take care of Madi. I want to be alone.”

Spock disconnected the psychic connection. Clark opened her eyes, got up and silently headed toward the forest.


	4. Part 4 Clark's Memories: Memory Lock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Season 5 "The 100" Action

“ Spock! Come on! I need you!”

Clark clicked on a keychain.

She stood in a cave. Madi was not far in the car. A few hours ago, Bellamy betrayed her. He implanted a chip in the neck of her adopted daughter, putting him in mortal danger. This man was her best friend, a loved one. All six years she thought about him every day. In it, she drew strength and continued to live. How many times she tried to contact him in various ways. The usual connection did not appear. And he reacted negatively to other communication methods, not believing that it was her. Clark kept waiting, no matter what. Six years later, he was able to return from space with their friends. Clark knew that Bellamy was now dating Echo. But to see them together, it turned out to be much more difficult. Bellamy saved her from the people who captured their valley, her house, the only place suitable for living.

The invaders were former prisoners and lived before the first nuclear apocalypse. The criminals were sent to cryo sleep on the prison ship Eligia-4, which delivered them to a remote mining station on another planet. But the prisoners were able to seize the ship, and returned to Earth, from which only a small piece remained - suitable for life.

Clark was not ready to give up them a home without a fight.

Bellamy was able to strike a deal with the invaders. They dismantled the ruins above the bunker using a rig and freed everyone. And then they took away from there a doctor - Abby, mother Clark.

All these years, people in the bunker have survived in extremely stressful and difficult conditions. Octavia - Sister Bellamy managed everyone. She became the red queen. They could not get out of the bunker themselves. Their hydroponic farm feed system has deteriorated. The only way to survive was cannibalism. Octavia kept everyone in strict discipline and forced those who committed crimes to compete in gladiatorial battles in order to survive and gain freedom. And the loser got into the food. For six years, only 814 out of 1,200 people who were at the beginning remained in the bunker. The psyche of Octavia, like her people, was extremely unstable after these events.

Former prisoners miners set the conditions: it was impossible to approach the small valley. They captured the only place for a normal life. Octavia did not agree with this. She sent her army to the occupied territory. A new war threatened mass extermination of the remnants of humanity. Bellamy tried to convince his sister. But she did not listen to him. People followed her unconditionally. Overpersuade the people was possible only by providing a true blood commander who his sister was not.

After the first apocalypse and almost until the second, people on earth were ruled by Commanders. Only those born with black blood could claim this role. People believed that when the Commander perished, his spirit in the Flame was transferred to a new body. The Keeper was responsible for extracting the Flame from the deceased Commander, controlled the Conclave to select a new spirit carrier, and implanted the Flame in a new body.

Becca, the neuroscientist, created not only Alli-1, which destroyed the world, but also Alli-2, so that she would correct the mistakes first. Alli-2 could understand the feelings and needs of people. Alli 2.0 artificial intelligence, the Spirit of Commanders or Flame was on a cybernetic implant. It was intended to allow artificial intelligence to interact with the human brain at a biological level and preserve the memory of all previous Commanders. Becca created a night blood serum that allowed such a connection with the Alli-2 chip. The chip rejected the other blood. Becca became the first Commander, placing the chip in herself neck. Artificial intelligence had helped to find solutions, bring people together and most importantly survive in the post-apocalyptic world. A chip was implanted into the neck of all subsequent Commanders. On it to date was not only Alli-2, but also the consciousness of all the dead Commanders. Earthlings did not know anything about artificial intelligence and called the second A.L.I.E. "Flame", the receptacle of wisdom and spirit of the previous Commanders.

Only Madi was the only native of blood. Clark was afraid for her. She asked Bellamy to protect her daughter from Octavia. But instead, he decided to make the next commander and take power from his sister.

“ Spock! Spock! Spock!”

A hologram appeared next to Clark.

“Why did you take so long ...”

“ Madi okay?”

“You knew? Why didn’t you interfere?” shouted Clark.

“Clark, she called me in the tent.Madi told me that Octavia grabbed you and will execute you soon. There was only one way to stop her. Madi was sure that she should accept the chip as the only blackblood. The capabilities of the chip would allow her to take power from Octavia.” 

“She might would not have survived the implantation of a chip or revenge on Octavia!” Shouted Clark. “I took her out of town. She still resists, wants to return. I told her about you, but she did not understand me. Why doesn't Madi remember you?”

“Madi asked me to block her memory of me. She agreed to the chip. I could not convince her. She is stubborn, like you.”

“Why did she want to forget you?”

“The chip contains the minds of the previous commanders, you know that,” Clark nodded. “Keeper of the Flame Gaia warned Madi that she would encounter more than positive people there. Among them will be the most evil and mentally abnormal commander, who killed many peoples. She will have to confront him. If she cannot, he will capture her body. And if she loses, only I can return her mind. Unless Shadehead destroys me first or takes advantage of my knowledge.”

“What? Why didn’t I know that? And Madi went for it!”

“She is very brave.”

“She's a stupid kid who grew up on battle stories. Madi now decided to play herself.”

“Since you are here, and not in captivity, then she succeeded.”

“ No. I managed to conclude a contract with Octavia. I threw Bellamy and left with Madi. But she resists. The chip acts on her.” 

“ Where are we now?”

“ In caves in a small valley. We will return to the invaders. Here, we are safer now than among former people. Spock, Bellamy, said he could not do otherwise, as his family is in danger. The guys in space became his family. I considered him a family. He betrayed me for his family. I clutched at him so much in my mind.” 

“I know this better than anyone. And you know how to deal with this feeling. Do not let him devour you.” 

“And if I do not want? I need this anger. This is the only way I get strength. ”Clark went to the exit. “Why haven't you answered for so long?”

“Madi told me to block himself for a few hours. Clark, I was processing new information that we downloaded two weeks ago. I deciphered it. We can restore the soil.”

“This is what interests me the least. Need to pull out the chip. And this requires equipment and an operating room. I will need to enter our village. But after the latest events, the invaders inject the truth serum to everyone. They should not know about you. We found and processed a lot of information about technologies that were before the first apocalypse. This is all in you. If they get to you, we will lose right away.”

“Do you want me to block your memory?”

“Six years have not been wasted, you understand me,” Clark pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. “I sketched a plan. I want you to locked to me all the memories of you and turn off for a few days. I will hang the keychain around my neck. Even if they get to your chip, they will not be able to activate it. You will turning himself on in three days and restore my memory. This time should be enough.”

“Clark!”

“ No but! You obeyed Madi, and now listen to me! Please, Spock.”


	5. Part 5 A Choice

(Продолжение 1 части незнакомый гость. Action Time: Season 6 The 100)

Clark opened her eyes. The unfamiliar guest in front of her now became her friend.

“I remember you! I am so sorry…”

“Self-activation did not work. I do not know the reason. And although volcans do not regret, I'm still sorry ...”

“If you were not a hologram, I would hug you,” Clark smiled sadly.

“You know that Vulcans don't cuddle,” Spock said in a steady voice.

Clark was able to catch a hidden smile. Over the years, she learned to read it very well. She knew that Vulcans were very secretive people who did not show open emotions.

“I also remember that you are half Vulcan and half human,” she winked. “Madi will be very happy when she remembers you.”

“You must tell me what happened to you after I disconnected.”

“It will be a long story. I think that until Bellamy returns with our people, we have time.”

“Have you forgiven Bellamy? And you allied again with your people?” Spock raised an eyebrow in a familiar manner.

“Yes. They are my family. And in the family there are different situations. Do not look at me so!”

Clark told Spock about everything that happened in his absence.

Clark was never able to pull the chip from her daughter’s neck. She had to let her go with Echo to save Bellamy and everyone else. Octavia bowed her head in front of the girl, recognizing her power. Madi became the true Commander and, with the help of the minds in the chip, led the people into battle. Clark again went over to the side of her people, and helped Madi break into the valley. The battle was won without casualties by Madi's army. But they lost the war. leader of the miners from a ship in space launched rockets to destroy the last suitable patch of land. If they did not get it, then nobody will get it. Clark and Raven were able to capture the shuttle, and take on it all the people into space.

They had arriving flying to the ship Elegy-4. There were no more disagreements. All enmity between miners and people from the bunker calmed down. Earth has become completely uninhabitable for at least ten years. A joint solution is to send everyone to cryo son for these years. Time passed, but the land was also unusable. Monty traced all possible options. Even after almost 30 years, the chances that the earth will be restored did not appear. He decrypted the ship's computer files, and found information about Elegy-3. This ship was sent many years ago with the scientific aim of exploring new planets. Monty found out that there is another planetary system in which there are 2 stars. He set the coordinates and turned on the autopilot, which delivered the ship to the star after 75 years. 125 years after sleep, people found themselves in a new world.

A new world, but old problems: confrontation, different beliefs, struggle, manipulation and deception surrounded them in Sanctum.

\- We learned that scientists with Eligius 3 were made black-blooded so that their body could better withstand two suns and radiation. The memory disks created by Becca even before created Alli-1 were implanted in their neck. These were the first developments. Memory disks were needed in case of the unknown death of scientists, like a black box in airplanes. All information about what happened to them was stored there. But these people decided to use the drives for other purposes. Eternal life lured them. They learned to move disks into the bodies of new carriers, the consciousness of which they destroyed. Scientists from Eligia 3 became the Original. On the ship were fertilized eggs in cryo freezing. They created a society of people from them whom they could control and they was believing suggest that they are Gods. The only problem was that very few blacks were born. They needed to keep the line in order to be reborn.

Clark remembered talking with Spock in Becky's lab.

“ Is the soul transferred to the disks along with the memory?” she repeated the question from the past.

Spock still didn't know the answer.

“The fateful scientist turned out to be Becca,” he said thoughtfully. “Clark, you and Madi also have black blood. Did the they learn about this?”

“Yes, I’m out of luck. My body was captured by one of them - Josephine. They thought they destroyed my mind, but thanks to the neural network that remained from the Alli-1 chip, I was able to survive. Two consciousnesses in one body could not exist simultaneously, it destroyed the brain. The chips were of an early sample, they loaded the consciousness into the brain, unlike the Flame, where the commanders' minds were stored on the chip and interacted with the brain without loading into it. I was depressed, ready to give up and go into oblivion, but Bellamy saved me. He risked everything, and returned me. I destroyed Josephine’s mind in my brain. The memory disk was destroyed. I pretended to be the Originaland destroyed almost all the other imaginary gods. The hardest thing was to throw my mother into space. The Originals took advantage of my mother knowledge of the creation of black blood in the laboratory, and made themselves artificial black blood, such as myself. There were no more queue on the body. They obliterated Abby's mind, and placed a memory disk in one of them. We tried to be good this time, but we were not allowed.” 

“I shouldn't haveblock the memory!” 

“Are you mad at me? But what about the Vulcan lack of emotionality?

“The situations you fall into are unthinkable! What's up with Madi?” 

“All this time she fought with Shadehead that was in the chip. At one point, he captured her body, but I managed to reach her. Madi was brought to consciousness , and we destroyed the Flame. She is no longer the Commander.” 

“You thought all this time that you were alone with Madi ... And you didn’t psychologically break ...”

“ I definitely had time to break down. The main thing is now all is well.”

The noise from the street made them pay attention to the window. Bellamy and the guys are back.

“I think it's time for them to find out about you ...”

  
***

(A few hours later)

Clark climbed onto the roof of the building. In one hand she held a pistol, in the other chip, trying to activate it.

“Clark, you have to give me the chip!” Demanded Bellamy, slowly approaching her.

“You do not understand!” She pointed a gun at him, moving further away. “This is our only chance to survive and save your sister. This anomaly will destroy everything. Do you remember what Hope said?”

“We will deal with the anomaly and save Octavia, but without this chip! This is another Becky creature. Another A.L.I.E.”

“ No. I will not let. You do not understand everything! You don’t even want to understand! As soon as I talked about Spock, you immediately wrote him down as an enemy! You already nearly killed us when we tried to contact via Alli codes, after the second apocalypse. You were with the guys in space. I just wanted to know that you were fine and a little friendly support to survive five years of solitude. You thought it was Allie's manipulation, but it was me! And the second attempt to contact you in a year also failed. You did not believe me again, and asked me to leave. I tried so hard. I was let you go. I didn’t know how to convince you that I was alive. But as you see, you were wrong. Believe me now. I'm not out there, I'm alive, I'm in front of you. And please trust me!”

“Clark, I'm sorry that our actions nearly cost you your life.But even if I knew that you were actually alive, it was very dangerous to communicate through Alli codes. She could recover and destroy everything!” 

“Or would she had saved us? Allie could restore the earth after radiation! I doubt that I did the right thing by destroying it. People would have a chance to live in the city of Light.”

“These were just digital codes with copied people's memory. They were not real.”

“And what is the present?”

“Bellamy, we have no time!” Raven called to him, climbing onto the roof with Madi. “Clark, if you don't want to listen to us, talk to Madi!”

“Clark, please give the chip back. I'm scared!” Shouted the girl.

Clark's heart seemed to be squeezed from the inside. And tears were ready to break from the eyes.

Hold on, hold on, she told herself.

How did she get into this situation again? One against all. And Madi is not on her side. How many times did she save all of their lives by making difficult decisions ... She took on a huge burden of responsibility for the sake of all ... Sacrificed herself ... Why are situations constantly repeating themselves?

“Madi, baby. I can not. This is Spock! Thanks to him, we are still alive! ” Clark spoke through a lump in her throat.

“But I don't remember him!”

“I already explained that he blocked your memory because of the Shadehead! We can remove the block just as it did with me.”

“Clark, I won't allow it!” - objected Bellamy. - “He changed your memory. You are acting unreasonably.”

“Clark,” Spock appeared in front of her.

“At last!“ She gasped.

“Something is happening ... where are we?” Spock looked around, quickly assessing the situation. “Why are we on the roof?”

“Spock, they want to kill you! I called you many times, why didn’t you appear?” She shook the keychain.

“I discovered something ...”

“Clark, don't talk to him!” - interposed Bellamy. - “He is clouding your mind more and more!”

A few more people climbed onto the roof.

“Clark, you have no choice!” Murphy shouted. “You're becoming a threat to us. All outputs are blocked!” 

“Again for old Murphy, and I have already begun to be proud of you.”

Clark walked to the very edge. Many people gathered below.

“Clark, you can hurt yourself, get away!” was say Bellamy, taking a few more steps.

“Bellamy, how did it happen that I again became one against you all?”

“You already made the wrong choice: threw me in a fighting pit and regretted it. Act now wisely!”

“Clark, we're surrounded!” Spock drew attention. “You must trust me.Otherwise, I can’t save you and tell you where we are stuck.” 

“Clark, I don't control myself. He rules me!” Madi pointed to Spock. “He says I have to jump ....”

“It's not me!” objected Spock.

“Clark!” Madi went to the edge. “ I'm scared. I do not want…”

“Clark, the last attempt,” Bellamy pulled out a gun. “I don't want to hurt you, but I'll shoot and get to the chip!”

Clark looked from Bellamy to Madi, then to Spock. She felt driven by a beast.

“Spock, I can't—”

“ This is unrealistic. I don't control Madi.” Spock's voice remained calm.

At that moment, a shot rang out, and a burning pain hit Clark's shoulder. She could not believe that her closest friend did this. Sanctum again influenced everyone. The first time it was because of pollen in the air, what now fogged their consciousness? Or maybe her mind was eclipsed?

“Clark, Bellamy was would never shoot you. Trust me. Jump up.” Asked Spock.

Obeying instinct only, throwing back her thoughts, Clark closed her eyes and jumped down.


	6. Virtual world

The feeling of weightlessness has changed ... A blow to the ground, as expected, did not follow .... The head was in a fog. Clark opened her eyes. She lay on the floor of the bridge of the spaceship. Spock stood behind one of the control panels.

“Where are we? She asked softly. Clark was disoriented.” 

“This is a projection of my ship from a past life.Here we are safe for now.” 

“How did we get here?”

Spock did not answer, typing something on the panel.

Clark stood up, looking around. It was a spacious, semicircular room with computer panels and chairs behind them. Griffin was grateful for the dim light. Her head would certainly not bear the glare of light now.

“My shoulder !!!” She remembered, examining him. “No bullet wounds! How can this be? Bellamy shot me! I slept? Was it not really? Or am I sleeping now?”

“When I was activated in your room this morning, I did not understand what was going on,” Spock said, continuing to type on the panel inextricably. “The information that you shared with me did not match the information that I received from my security codes. After we talked with your friends, I decided to check the data. I went far by codes, I didn’t hear that you tried to call me. I did not expect you to be in danger because of me.”

“Bellamy argued with the others: how can you help or trap. My friends wanted to destroy your chip. I tried to convince them, but they made a decision. I argued with them until Echo used force. I managed to escape. But still they tracked me down. I retreated without ceasing to call you.”

“I'm sorry ...” Spock learning to express his feelings, but it still didn't work out well. “My sensory program showed that I was connected to some system. This could be true if the chip were inserted into the computer. But at that moment he was in your hands.”

“How is this possible?”

Clark slowly walked up to him and leaned on the console rack. And then she realized that Spock was no longer a hologram, he had a physical body.

“Spock, finally explain what’s going on? I do not understand anything. It's hard for me to concentrate.”

Clark held out her hand and touched his shoulder.

“And why can I touch you? When did you get a real body?”

“I do not have a physical body. You can touch me only because your body has changed. You have become digitalized too. We were in Sanctum in the virtual world. I moved your digital code to a secure routine. They will not find us here temporarily.”

“Once again it is possible and in more detail, please!” Clark squinted, trying to delve into his words.

“ During the time of our communication on Earth, I never felt that I was attached to something more. I was specific code on a chip without attachment to any system. Talking to you in Sanctum, I felt something strange. The sensation was like a strapped wire to his back, he was pulling somewhere. I followed him and went into a giant network. Countless territory was divided into different fenced areas. Numerous programs surrounded and interacted with these locations. They brought in and carried out something constantly. The area in which you remained was surrounded by an energy fence. I had access to your location, the protective field let me in, but at the same time something started to pull out. I tried to penetrate into other zones, but everywhere I was shocked and repelled by decent distances. On the energy fence of your location, I was able to open some program codes. There I found your digital code. I was able to penetrate one of the System programs that stood at your zone and transcode it. She was supposed to fulfill the function of the ship of Eligia - 3, on which the Original went. According to the plot, this was part of your programming, it should have been involved soon. The program was waiting in the wings. Now we are in it. Its shell hides us from the System.”

“How is this possible? And Madi? Bellamy?”

“They were not in your illusion. There on the roof were present only their projections of images. Whatever happens, from our last meeting on Earth, it has changed everything!”

“You told me to jump ...”

“The only way I could quickly pick up and hide you from the System. To illusion, a subroutine would be installed that starts repeating situations with various changes if something goes wrong. Your friends didn’t just want to destroy the chip ... It was the impact of the System itself. I went ahead and looked through all the possible options for the development of the situation that she had expected. If you were seriously injured, would be on the verge of death, the replay code would start, and today would begin anew.

“And how many times did it start anew until this moment?” a sudden thought scared Clark.

“I don’t know ... But, if I had not pulled you out, the System most likely prevented our meeting. Maybe Madi took the backpack with the chip and it didn’t activate. There are millions of options. And your illusion would continue again without me. You would not know where you are, you did not remember me.”

“Why, then, did the System let you into this projection if you were a hindrance to it? And how did you and I get here at all?”

“I have no answer for you. I also understand little about what is happening here.”

“ My memories are sketchy. The feeling that I can not get to different parts of the memory.”

“I felt the same way when you found me in the lab. Gradually, the memories returned, but many moments I do not remember so far. During the connection to the computer, not all memories of consciousness could be copied, or some numerical data was lost ...”

Spock sat on a chair next to the control panel. Clark went to the captain's chair.

“What is the last thing you remember before meeting me this morning?”

“We won another bloody victory. We returned from space. I talked to Bellamy. And then he went away with the guys to test a new theory related to this planet. I wanted to go with him. But I think he saw that I had neither physical nor emotional strength. Bellamy told me to stay. I put Madi to bed. And i got down to business. I wanted to wait for Bellamy, but fell asleep at a table in a bar near Raven. She sent me to sleep upstairs in the room.”

“There was no feeling that situations had already occurred?”

“I have constantly had this feeling since a hundred children were thrown to Earth from the Ark. We are constantly fighting.”

“We need to understand when you became a digital code.”

“And I should not be scared from this thought? On the one hand, I understand that as a person this thought should inspire fear, on the other, my brain is as if in some kind of vacuum ...”

“Feelings under different factors may be blocked or not occur at all. You were in the System under control for an unknown time. Now the System has ceased to influence you. Disorientation is quite logical.”

“Some time ago, on the roof ... there was a mass of feelings that tore apart. Then I was already a digital code ... And if virtual reality is not involved ... What if I still fell and now I am in a coma? And you are my hallucination ...”

“I feel like a real one, not a hallucination.”

“If you were not real, you would also answer ... It would be a conversation of my consciousness with yourself. Now I understand Bellamy when I came to him in a dream and tried to convince him that I was alive.”

“Do you believe Bellamy was could shoot you?”

“I don’t know what to believe. What if Bellamy on the roof was a hallucination? If the whole day was not a real illusion in the virtual world, but just a pathological dream?”

“How then, meeting me in your room?” 

“ Maybe the followers or opponents of the "original" got to me and I was in a coma ... Or Josephine won and locked my mind so far ... Or maybe she destroyed me .... ” 

“Why don't you believe this is a virtual world?” Spock interrupted her thoughts.

“Because such a System was nowhere to come from. If only the anomaly is not involved in this ...” Flashed the idea in Clark's head, but she quickly threw it back. “I was already in the virtual world in the city of Light. And the thought of being in such a place again scares me the most.”

“ Why?”

“I'm afraid to lose myself there.” Becoming someone else's will and harming the people I love.”

“I cannot say that your fears are baseless here. I myself do not understand what is happening. How did I get into the System with you? Why does this system exist? What are these huge territories with different locations for? But the fact that the System is hostile is understandable. And to get out of it, we must think logically. The last thing I remembered before I became a certain code myself was how my sister went through the energy portal with her ship. But I did not remember what happened afterwards. Which led to me being digitized. The latest events are hidden from you, too, before digitization.”

“Can you figure out my code, as you previously did in my mind in meditation lessons?”

“The whole time that we are here, I do this,” Spock pointed to the panel.

“And I already thought what you were so busy with at this console ...” Clark teased, smiling. Spock raised his eyebrows, looking expressively at her, then let go of his head.

“ Everything is blocked, I can not get through. But I can try to trace your code. Where he came from, where he was in the system, before I took you from the roof. Perhaps he will lead us to the place where your body is kept in reality. I need a few minutes.”

“Can you find your source code?”

“My files are encoded even more than yours. Apparently, the System considers me more dangerous than you.”

Clark looked around. Spock talked about his ship many times. She liked the stories so much that she asked Spock to place part of his ship in her mind as well. It was just his office and laboratory.  
Strange, why wasn’t there a bridge? - Clark thought, - This is the most amazing place, especially the view from the window.

Blue planet on a background of the sun. She liked to look out the windows on the Ark. But the picture there did not change much. It was more interesting to imagine what was on the planet from books and films.

“Spock, it's very beautiful here. I want to add a bridge to consciousness. And this view, are you also projecting? A ship appeared ...”

“We need to leave,” Spock rose immediately, grabbed the tablet, and headed for the door.

“You said we're safe.”

“No more. My sorties into the system discovered us. The ship outside the window is a projection of the System. They found us. Soon they will crack the code and penetrate here.”

“Come in,” Spock let her into the spacious elevator and followed.

“Do you have a plan?”

Spock pressed the buttons on the panel on the wall, and the elevator set in motion.

“I programmed the elevator to travel all over the ship, changing access codes to it constantly. With the whole ship, I can’t deceive the System, and with the elevator we will have a couple of hours.”

“This program, which is looking for us, acts like Allie in the city of Light ... She recognized me there, and began to haunt me, as if I were a virus. All the people in the city began to carry out her commands. Am I a virus for this System too? I do not obey her. But I became so because of you, it turns out you are the primary virus for the system, but am I infected by you?”

“ It’s logical.”

“Is that all you can say?” Clark raised her eyebrows, copying Spock.

Spock sat on the floor with his legs crossed. Clark leaned on the elevator wall.

“ Spock! But what if, then I had not got out of the city of Light and Alli won? She captured everyone. She could divide us into different locations, so that together we could not figure out that we had lost? What if she had deprived us of last memories and gave others? We thought we won, but in fact all this time were puppets? And the system that chases us now is actually Allie?”

“At our first meeting, you were a person.”

“How can you know for sure? Perhaps Allie controls you to manipulate us ...”

“Theories may be a million. Now they will not correct the situation.”

“ You know, my thoughts are that for some reason I don’t really care, that I have now changed the digital code. If Allie won, then the fire destroyed all human bodies during the apocalypse. The only thing left is the memories ... Spock, the panic attack is ready to cover. For some reason I don’t remember the introductory part of the technique to combat it ...”

“I will help. Sit down.”

Clark sat across from him, legs crossed as well.

“My mind is for your mind,” Spock touched Clark's face.

“My mind is for your mind,” Clark repeated.

They were on the beach near the ocean. It was a space from Clark's mind.

“ Happened?”

“Why are you surprised?” Spock, in the usual manner, held his hands behind his back.

“Are we inside my digital code now, or where?” She asked thoughtfully.

“There are a lot of subcode digital spaces, as well as parts of the human subconscious. And we can create more and more of this space.”

“Coding the human brain and a computer program are not much different?”

“This is a difficult question. Does a panic attack still occur?”

“It's easier for me while we're here. But as soon as we are again in the elevator ...”

“ I understood. Imagine a panic attack has found you. What part of the body would react first?”

“The hair on his head, like antennas, stretched up. Before, I’m sure it would be a heart.”

“Now it is hair, and we will dwell on it. Do not be distracted. What resource do you need to hold back an attack on your hair?”

“White hair foam,” the first thing that came to mind blurted out Clark, as Spock taught.

“Go ahead.”

Clark presented a shampoo bottle in her hands. Poured it on his head, and quickly foamed with massage movements.

“You put a block from the image. He will hold back a panic attack. Going back to the elevator?”

“Will I stay with foam on my head?” Clark raised an eyebrow, mimicking Spock again. She loved to play along with him.

“In the elevator, you will have hair without foam. But you already know that. I am really pleased that the System has copied this part of your character as well.”

Clark opened her eyes and winked at Spock.

“Thank.”

She moved to the wall, and leaned against her.

“Spock, what if you are not my hallucination, but I am yours?”

“ You know, this is a virtual world, and here I can create foam on your hair to block unnecessary thoughts.”

“You do not dare! And you are a Vulcan! You don't do that ?!” She held back a laugh.

Spock ran his fingers over the tablet, and shampoo foam appeared on Clark's head.

“I created a monster from a Vulcan!” She laughed.

“Half Vulcan, half human in life. And now I am a digital code ... even perhaps, with the additional qualities of anyone from the System ...”

“You continue to scoff!” Clark smiled.

Spock almost always remains serious and restrained. His race has renounced emotion. Logic and rational thinking formed the basis of existence. She liked to provoke him to emotions. But for the most part, it was possible to get only raised eyebrows from Spock. And his rare manifestations of emotions were very valuable. Clark understood that Spock was thus expressing the support she needed.

The tablet in Spock's hands gave a signal.

“I found where your code was before I took you from the roof. I can move us there as close as possible. But then you have to run through the open territory of the System.”

Clark nodded, agreeing to the plan. A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened. Before them was no longer a ship, but a corridor of a medieval castle.

“Forward to the end of the corridor. There will be a door on the right. Behind her is what we are looking for.”

As soon as they got out of the elevator, on the other side of the corridor, military men in uniform with an emblem appeared, like Spock.

“Clark, go ahead, I'll hold them back.”

Clark did not have time to object, Spock rushed to the pursuers. Tearing away from the desire to help him and find her body, Clark decided that she could help him more when she became a person again. She rushed forward to the treasured door.


	7. Eligius- 4. It's time to wake up.

Clark opened her eyes, struggling with dizziness. She lay in an open capsule on Eligia - 4.

“Clark, hi!” Bellamy bowed over her.

“Bellamy, what's going on?” Clark said slurredly, recovering.

“Ten years have passed. We spent all this time in a cryo capsule. The earth has recovered. Now we can return to the planet.”

“That can't be. Earth has not recovered. We had flew from the planet to a distance of more than a hundred light-years.”

“Clark, we didn't fly anywhere. Monty and Harper woke me up an hour ago. I was also confused. I dreamed that we had long ago descended to Earth, and we live there happily,” Bellamy smiled.

“Don't you remember Sanctum?” Clark frowned.

“Give yourself a couple of minutes, your brain will be able to adapt to reality,” Bellamy stroked her head.

“Did the guys wake you up first?”

Thoughts in Clark's head began to spin with increasing speed. Residual effects from cryo sleep subsided. In the reality that she remembered, she and Bellamy were the first to wake her up together. Was she all dreaming?

“Yes, they wanted to discuss some circumstances with me first, and whom we will wake up next.”

Clark did not hear the sequel. She left the room and headed to the cabin. She needs to find Spock.

Everything repeats again. She was ready to sacrifice herself so that Madie and her mother would be alive and safe.

Clark sighed in disappointment. She laing on the bed and closed her eyes.

She needed to concentrate, she needed to remember what was happening on Earth. 

Calm thoughts, plunge into your consciousness, get to the hidden corners of memory and open them.

Clark began meditation, but she was interrupted.

Raven and Murphy entered the cabin.

“Did the princess decide to take a nap?” grinned Murphy.

“What you need? I asked not to touch me.”

“Since you asked you not to touch, it means something was up to something again. We'd better know your plan initially so as not to get in your way,” Raven said.

“I'm trying to apply the meditation technique to remember at least something. And it is in your best interest to leave me.”

“We know what you will up to and we are against!” said Murphy.

“You want to agree to a deal, but it's suicide,” Raven said.

“Even so, you will benefit, they will give you good living conditions ... Why should you be against it?”

“Believe me, it’s certainly not that we are a family, as Bellamy voiced,” Murphy answered.

“I didn’t doubt it!”

“Clark, we don’t know the people and what they are capable of make” Raven said calmly. “They may not fulfill their part of the transaction after they pick you up. We need you here more. You have medical skills. And we have almost no doctors left. Somehow, it will be necessary to manage inadequate people from the bunker and fugitive criminals. Do you think Madi can do it without you? And how will the chip help her? You managed to destroy all the enemies. You have a great experience. And the time will not come easy when we wake everyone up. Harper is afraid of people who remained on Earth, and I worry about those that we have frozen. What the former are capable of, we do not know, but we have a good idea of what the latter are capable of. They will need to be held in steel gloves. We need you!”

“And besides, knowing you,” Murphy added, “you can still make friends with the cavemen and come after us. Keep your friends close and your enemies even closer.”

“Murphy, I'm not your enemy.”

“Not an enemy, but it's hard to call you a friend either ...”

“The vote will judge us, it will take place in two hours. We will be on your side, ” said Raven.

Murphy and Raven left, leaving Clark in limbo.

What was it? A way of reconciliation or even greater accusations?

Clark shook her head, discarding thoughts. She settled back in bed, slowly plunging into a trance.

There was a knock on the door.

“I'm sorry to disturb you,” Echo came in.

“What did you want?”

“The conversation on the bridge was not very successful.”

“And you also want me to stay?” surprised Clark.

“Not really ... I want you to run away. Clark, these people are dangerous. I want a peaceful life for everyone. Bell and I will have a baby. We must think like parents. But he continues to protect you. I understand that he still loves you. But he loves me and the child more. He is torn.”

“I'm not trying to get him away from you.”

“In this occasion I just do not worry. He is mine, I know that. Bellamy may act recklessly to protect you. He may suffer. He must be the leader of all these people on the ship. But he has two weaknesses. This is his sister and you.”

“And what do you suggest? Will Octavia and I leave?

“I suggest you take the shuttle, and go to Earth. Hide there. Cavemen will leave us alone. We will live in peace. Our children will live in peace. Your daughter deserves better.”

“I need to sacrifice myself again for the rest. Remain alone not for six years, but for life. What does it have to do with guilt, which I don’t even know about. Does it seem unfair to you?”

“I ask you only to think about it.”

The echo spun around and left.

Clark closed her eyes once more, removing away thoughts of Echo, Murphy, Raven.

“They don't trust me?” Clark fell upon herself with new strength of guilt for aiding in the battle against a single clan for the territory of a small valley.

“Clark, I trust you. I forgave you. The others will also forgive. Monty and Harper were in a difficult position. They decided not to fall asleep in cryo chambers. All ten years, they lived here. Carried out experiments on algae. They watched the state of the planet. And they have a son. He is eight years old.”

“Jordan.”

“How do you know his name?”

“He was in my dream, too, only older.”

“You do not stop surprising me. Monty said that he and Harper were sitting near our capsules and telling what was happening. It helped them live here. Perhaps you heard something through a dream ...”

Bellamy helped Clark get out of the capsule.

“Clark, I wanted to apologize for putting Madi in danger with the chip. I could not ask for forgiveness before cryo freezing,” Clark seemed to freeze, looking at one point. “Are you okay?”

Chip. Chip. Chip. A new stream of thoughts captured Clark. Spock She remembered him. He stayed in the corridors of the System. He rushed to defend her. Why did their pursuers have a uniform like Spock? Was that a dream too? She needs to find his chip.

Clark raised her hands to her neck in search of the keychain on the rope, which she remembered put on before Spock blocked his memory. There was no pendant.

She could not leave her on Earth? If so, then he was destroyed. In another reality, she found him in a backpack in Sanctum. Need to find a backpack. It turns out her had a dream fo Spock? Or did he, as promised, activate himself, but were they already in a cryo dream?

“Clark, are you okay?” Repeated Bellamy.

“I don’t know,” she answered honestly.

“You didn't listen to me. I told you that this choice was not easy for me. I understand what it means to be ready for anything for one person. I forgave you, and I apologize to you. We have a whole life ahead, and I want to start it from scratch.”

“Bellamy, you are my family.”

Clark hugged him, clinging tightly to his chest.

How nice to be on the same side with him. His hug reassured her. If Sanctum is just a dream, maybe it's not so bad?

“Monty activates the capsules from the host computer, and Harper prepares food for us,” Bellamy whispered into her hair. “ We decided to wake up a few people at first in order to determine further actions together. If you don’t mind, we will leave Madi in a capsule for a while. So much fell on her childhood share. It's time for adults to take care of the future.”

“I don't mind,” Clark whispered into his neck.

Bellamy pulled away.

“I need to Echo. Awakening everyone is confusing. I do not want her to worry. We’ll be waiting for you on the bridge in an hour.”

Clark nodded and let go of his hand. She did not notice that she was holding on to him.

Bellamy left, leaving her standing near the capsule.

Pack up. Pack up. Clark told herself.

Thoughts about Bellamy knocked her down. Need to find a Spock chip. It was more important.

Clark walked over to Madi's capsule and gently ran her hand over the lid. She remembered their last conversation.

“Will we see dreams?” Madi asked.

“If so, then I will see you in mine,” she answered.

What does her little girl dream about? Clark hoped that certainly not the horrors that haunted her.

Clark rummaged through her rucksack and other things for a keychain with a chip. He was nowhere to be found. She decided to ask Monty and Harper, maybe they saw him ...  
An hour after waking up, a group of people gathered on the bridge. Echo, Raven, Murphy and Emory kept together, Clark was aloof.

Harper, Monty and Bellamy stood in front of the rest of the guys.

“Why didn't you call mom?” She is a doctor.

“She still have medical skills, but she lost her right to vote. Life in the bunker changed her. Sorry, Clark, but drug addicts can't make decisions,” said Bellamy.

“Only those who were in space during the second apocalypse are here. Why here not one human from the bunker?” Clark did not let up.

“Not only who was on the Ark here, you are here,” said Bellamy. “Clark, we all became family and used to making decisions together. People were not called from the bunker for several reasons. First, they are not in that emotional state to reason sensibly. My sister worked with their psyche in a coordinated way. Secondly, what we need to discuss now ... They may be superfluous witnesses. Not all of them should know.”

“Guys, we wanted to wake everyone together in a few months,” Monty said. “My new algae should have yielded results soon. There is residual radiation on Earth. But at this level, you can live there. But a few hours ago, a signal came from the Earth. People survived there. They were located in caves under a small valley. During the second apocalypse, this place was not touched by the fire, since there stood their protective energy shield, which then withstood the last blow and broke. He did not survive the third apocalypse. These people are scientists. They demand Clark. They say they are willing to work with us and help us survive, but Clark must be punished.”

“For what?” Clark exclaimed.

“Clark, you said you were the only two who lived with Madi in a small valley ...” Bellamy recalled.

“Of the people, we were Madi and I alone,” Clark bit her lip, fear enveloping about her daughter. “They didn't talk about Madi?”

“No. They demanded only you.”

So Madi is safe for now. Should I talk about Spock now? Who could survive on Earth? And why is she blamed for the sins that she does not know about.

“I do not know these people ...”

Perhaps Spock blocked my memory not only about himself, but also about them. When they ran away from the planet, she did not know that there was someone staying in the caves. Is that really true...

A new horror gripped her.

“Monty, Harper, have you ever seen a key chain with an infinity emblem on one side and a phoenix on the other?” Clark asked nervously. She urgently needed to find Spock, and figure out what was going on.

“Is this keychain so important to you now?” threw Harper. “Didn't you hear what Monty said? People on Earth demand you! They want revenge! Why do you think we haven't woken up the rest? Clark, they offer great living conditions in return for you! Do you think most people from the bunker at least thought for a minute what to do? They would give you up without hesitation.”

“The cockroaches are tenacious,” Murphy put in. “Clark will survive anyway. So some key chain is more important to her.”

Clark looked around everyone. They clearly did not know about Spock.

“How did they know Clark was here?” Echo asked.

“They said they collaborated with her,” said Monty. “She became one of their scientists and led a study on black blood. Just the people who worked under her command, and could not be saved. Their laboratory was in the caves closest to the surface.”

Monty looked at Clark with regret.

“I said you were here in a cryo dream. I did not expect them to demand you because of revenge. I explained that it wasn't you who blew up the planet a third time.”

“You speak as if I were guilty of the first two explosions,” Clark burst out.

“ You didn’t press the lever this time, but it contributed to this, ” Raven remarked venomously.

“Excellent, like, you always remain white and fluffy. And seriously, the explosions?” Clark shook her head in disbelief. “Where would you be if not for my choices? Sure I could survive to this day? And, Raven, did you forget that you were ready to bomb your people, your family, so that they would not torture Shaw?”

“Because of you, I got into that situation!”

“Girls, stop it!” Shouted Bellamy. “We all have sins here.”

“And what punishment are they planning?” asked Murphy.

“They did not say,” Monty answered.

“And what are the benefits promised to share?” continued Murphy.

“In return, they will give us a fertile place on earth and provide us with the necessary things ... They will share technologies. But there is a condition ... We must not step on their territory.” 

“In any case, whatever they offer, we won’t give them Clark,” said Bellamy.

“You the decision has been made, what will we discuss here? threw Murphy.

“We are a family and do not abandon our own. To decide how to live, we need to know what kind of people they are. Clark, you definitely don’t remember them?”  
“In fact, I have gaps in my memory,” she admitted.

“Maybe we should wake Madi up and ask her?” suggested Murphy.

“ Do not touch the child! Growled Clark.”

“I just suggested asking, not giving them her.”

“There really are problems with my memory. Perhaps those people will be able to answer my questions.”

“It's dangerous,” said Bellamy.

“Are you sure that we have a choice?” confronted Raven.

“We went to sleep in the apocalypse and woke up at a bad time,” Murphy muttered.

“We can survive there without them,” said Harper. “Without technology and help, we will have a hard time. But a day ago we were ready for this. We did not know about any people on Earth. But us are very embarrassed by their words about the technologies that they possess. When we decline the offer, how will they respond? Can we live peacefully on earth or will they come to take revenge? And if we decide to stay in space for a few more months ... Will they be able to reach us here? You guys have not heard them ...”

“If they don't have rockets, we're safe here,” Bellamy suggested.

“This ship is computer dependent. If they have the technology, they will get here, just as Allie tried to get on the Ark!” reminded Raven.

“We stopped Allie, and we will stop them,” Bellamy said.

“You did not stop Allie then, but interrupted my attempt to contact you,” Clark decided to tell.

“Was that you?” Asked Bellamy and Raven with one voice.

“Yes. All that I said then under Alli codes is true. I found artificial intelligence called Spock. He helped me get in touch you. He saved me so many times. And yes, Bellamy, it was I who came to you in a dream, ” blurted Clark.

“Clark, you are full of surprises,” Murphy grinned. “And how many more secrets does the Death Commander have in his sleeve?”

“Unfortunately, my memory was blocked, and I can’t answer you!” Clark snapped irritably.

“Why is your memory locked?” Asked Bellamy.

“I asked Spock to do this. I needed to get into the village, but the invaders all injected the truth serum. They should not have learned about Spock. He has a lot of knowledge. We do not need technology from the people of the caves. We can do a lot ourselves thanks to Spock. He will help us survive and protect ourselves.”

“Clark, where is Spock now?” Asked Bellamy.

“His chip is in the keychain, which I’m looking for.”

“Fine, one more problem,” moaned Raven. “How could you trust artificial intelligence after what happened to Allie? How can you now say that you are not to blame for the deaths of people from the cave if you suffer from memory lapses, to which you yourself subscribed! Clark, think, how can those people know you about your studies with black blood? All that they say now began to sound more truthful.”

“Do we still want to leave her and risk us life?” decided to clarify Murphy.

“You flew away, I remained on the verge of death. I did not trust Spock when I found the chip. But he proved time after time that he could be relied on.”

“And she got involved in an adventure with some remnants of people,” Murphy decided to add. “Who are they at all ... Something like mountain people?”

“I dont know. How much can you talk? How much can you make excuses?”

“You haven't started yet,” Murphy said.

Clark realized that hell continues in a circle, one and the same. She needs Spock.

“How do they propose giving them Clark?” Asked Murphy. “Why are you looking at me like that? She will survive anyway. Will get into trouble again. It rushes to us. And all in a circle.”

“You perverted everything!” Clark didn't know what to do. So everything started well when waking up, and now everything is getting worse every second.

“Really,” Murphy continued to crush, breaking her protection, “what do you think if you did not exist ... How would our life have changed?”

“You would, like the first hundred others, no longer exist,” Bellamy intervened. “I would leave you, as I intended. The rest from the Ark would also be destroyed. Lex only because of Clark gave us a treat. The people of heaven would be exterminated. Yes, perhaps fewer earthlings would suffer. But with the second apocalypse, no one would survive. Allie could take some people to the city of Light. But humanity would be destroyed. Clark is the foundation of everything.”

Clark could not hold back a single tear. Everything was going downhill, and then Bellamy seemed to throw her a life buoy.

“I would have survived both Emory and Jaha in the bunker,” Murphy said.

“Don't forget about the City of Light,” Bellamy reminded. “She would got to you in the end. Clark defeated Allie.”

“Thanks to me,” Raven said.

“Thanks to everyone. You all covered me. I could not have done without you. But now I doubt that the destruction of Allie was a good idea. It was necessary to agree with her. She could help.”

“Don't even think about it! Raven ordered.

“We have ten hours left to go down to Earth and pass on to Clark,” said Monty. - After the offer will be canceled.

“I think everyone understands that we won’t give Clark,” repeated Bellamy.

“Then we have little choice,” Harper intervened, “there will be enough Monty seaweed for a maximum of five people. There are more of us here. The rest will have to go to bed again for several months. But before that, we need to talk with people from the cave and make sure that nothing threatens us for our choice. Otherwise, the rest will not wake up. Bellamy, do you want such a tragic dream for Echo and your baby?”

“Harper!” Echo shouted at her.

“Sorry, Echo. This is your own business. But now we are counting even those who are in the womb for a couple of months.”

Clark looked at Echo and Bellamy. They were expecting a baby. Now these two have become a real family. There was a sharp drop in air. Clark turned away, coping with the emotional explosion.

“Harper, you crossed the line!” Cried Bellamy.

“We want the best for our son. For all children: Madi, the child Echo and Bellamy, other possible children that might be born ... Humanity must be reborn, ” said Monty. “This is not an easy decision. Therefore, in this room you, not other people. And we are not villains to give you when you sleeping, Clark. We decided to negotiate with them. Perhaps we can offer them something else?”

“I'm not going anywhere from the ship. I need time. Give me two hours. If I have to give up and be punished, I want to remember what my fault is.”

“Not discussed!” protested Bellamy.

***

“Clark,” Bellamy said.

Me need to lock the cabin. Passage yard. Are they specifically do not give focus?

“Clark, forgive me.”

Bellamy went to her bed and sat on the edge.

“Go away,” Clark say, not opening her eyes.

“We need to talk. I can’t help you when you resist.”

“Bellamy, you will have a baby soon. That's who you need to think about, not me.”

“I remember the dream you were talking about. I often recalled him. So, I was still wrong, and you became a medium,” he smiled.

“Spock taught me.”

“I remember that you talked about your feelings for me. Do you still love me?”

“And what does it matter now?” Clark opened her eyes. She could no longer ignore him.

“I love you, but I love Echo. I had never thought that I could truly fall in love. In my thoughts there was only a sincere love for my sister. I was ready for anything to protect her. And now I love two wonderful women. You were in my heart, but then you were gone, and Echo took this place. I kept feelings for you. But now I am on the other, and she is expecting a child from me. There can be no other choice.”

“I never asked you to make a choice.”

“No words, but deeds ... Do you want to give up. And the only way to stop you is to admit my feelings for you. I won’t survive your other loss.”

“Don’t worry, Echo will help you with this again.”

“You are not fair. Echo really became my stronghold. She supported me. She is stable Clark, unlike you.”

“I am glad for her and your mental calm.”

“You said that Spock helped you psychologically ...”

“I didn’t have an affair with him, if you are talking about this.”

“He's artificial intelligence, that’s understandable. And if he was a man who would take care of you all these years ... Wouldn't you fall in love and start a romance?”

“Spock helped me survive and find a way to myself. Thanks to him, I realized how strong my feelings for you are. How can you start a romance out of a feeling of gratitude, while still loving another person with all your heart? Do not try on me your actions.”

“I thought you were gone. And, Clark, all this time before the apocalypse, you ran from me. How many times have I asked you to stay? How many times I tried to reveal my feelings, but you constantly left.”

“I was afraid, Bellamy! I let Finn into my heart and he broke it. I got sympathy for you, but I rejected it. I was not ready for a new relationship, especially with your reputation at that time. After Finn died, I no longer wanted any relationship. Lexa showed me that love is a weakness. I could not forgive myself for mountain people. I was not worthy even of your friendship. Each time I buried all my feelings for you deeper and deeper.”

“But you started an affair with Lexa. You forgave her after you killed so many mountain people because of her.”

“Lexa was the Commander. Behind her stood a huge army. Yes, she betrayed me near the mountain, leading the army away. And I had to use radiation and kill 382 people, all the inhabitants of the mountain, in order to save my people. But then Lex corrected herself. She listened to me, opposed all the clans and that protect my people. Yes, I forgave her and fell in love. And you forgave the Echo that betrayed you, contributed to the murder of your girlfriend and the destruction of our people, she is the one who stuck a sword and threw your sister off a cliff, and yet you started a relationship with her. Lexa was jealous. She constantly said that I care about you more than others. I think she knew that my feelings are much stronger for you than I admitted to myself.”

“ I will not let you go.”

“But you can’t hold me either.”

“Monty is now trying to establish a connection with the Earth. We have a plan.”

“Why didn’t you say right away.”

Clark jumped out of bed, and hurried to the bridge. Bellamy ran after her.

***  
Clark went to the bridge, just as Monty was going to offer people from the cave new conditions.

“And here is Clark herself,” people from the cave noticed her from the video link.

“How do you know me?” Clark came closer.

She noticed on the monitor that these surviving scientists were dressed in the same uniform as Spock had. And in the recollections of the dream, when they got out of the elevator, their pursuers were also in this form. That should mean something.

“Clark, you don't remember us?”

“I have memory problems. I will agree to your deal, but first, I want to get the answers!”

“We're not going to kill you.”

“I need to know what you know about Spock ?!”

“He will no longer harm anyone.”

“Where is he? I need to talk to him or there will be no deal!”

“ He is locked up in a cell. You can talk to him only when you go down.”

So she still left the chip on Earth. It is good that fire did not destroy him.

“We'll see. Or I'll talk to him now or cut off the connection forever!”

“Sorry, we’ll disconnect for a few minutes,” Monty turned off the broadcast. “Do you want to destroy us all? We had a plan!”

“Yes, they somehow do not care about your plan, if you have not noticed. These people are dangerous!”

“Did you remember something?” Asked Bellamy.

“Maybe. I need to talk to Spock. He is with them. Guys, I'm sorry to put you at risk right now, but even if they take me away, you won’t be safe from them.”

The signal coming from the Earth again lit up on the screen. Monty pressed the receive button.

“We agree to your terms, Clark.”

The picture changed, and Spock appeared in the camera. He stood near the table with his head bowed.

“You have two minutes.”

“Spock!” Clark called to him.

“Clark,” he raised his head and looked at her, surprise and remorse read in his gaze, “Forgive me.”

“Spock, do I need to know what happened? I don’t understand what they accuse me of.”

“Remember, your greatest fear? I fully realized him. Here, even the foam on the hair does not help!”

From these words, Clark struck an understanding of what was happening. How could she succumb so easily? A chill went all over her body. The picture on the screen charged and changed. Spock was already sitting, tied in a chair. He looked haggard. The shape is torn. It was urgent to come up with something.

“Spock, please guide me!” She prayed.

“Yes, we'll see you again by the ocean.

“Two minutes are over,” the picture changed again, and people from the cave appeared on the screen, “as you see, he’s out of his mind. If you want to continue communication, you have to go down.”

“You gave another ten hours in reserve.”

“Eight left.”

“I will arrive at you in seven hours. I need to complete things here.” 

Clark pressed the shutdown button to not listen to any objections.

“Can you explain what you are doing?” Asked Bellamy.

“I'm saving us, as always. Stay here. Don’t touch me. If at least someone comes to my cabin, she will regret it very much.”

***

Clark ran into the cabin and locked the door.

She climbed onto the bed, closed her eyes, and began to utter cherished words.

“My mind is for your mind, Spock. My mind is for your mind, Spock.”

Five, ten, thirty times she repeated the same thing, plunging deeper into consciousness. Gradually, the picture showed up. She ended up on a beach near the ocean in her rebuilt inner world. Clark pictured Spock in front of her and the thread connecting them. A blue thread stretched from her forehead to Spock's forehead. The image disappeared, and the thread to leading into the ocean. Clark quickly built a bridge, going for a thread. The bridge broke near the blue door. Clark knocked and pushed the door. She was not locked. Clark just wanted to go inside when Spock fell out of the door into her world.

“Spock!” She caught him.

“You cannot be in my mind. You will can't stand the pain.”

“Spock, is that really you? I managed?” She asked hopefully, holding him. Spock sank to the bridge. Clark crouched next to her.

“ It's me. You did it. ”Spock looked at the door. “I was captured in that medieval corridor. I did not know where they kept me and how to help you. I realized that I was in the same illusion when the system made a video connection. Around the projections are strong energy shields, they would not miss any connection from outside. Even the machines in the system had to go inside to produce an impact. We could talk to you safely only here.”

“Spock, then I will go down to Earth to them, as they wanted. I will find where you are being held.”

“I forbid. Is it dangerous. You can’t save me, you’ll only hurt yourself.”

Clark looked desperately at Spock. What should they do now? They have some time here. But then what?

“Spock, I thought I was in the real world. In the video you said about the foam on the hair, and I realized that I was in an illusion, the same as I was in Sanctum on the roof. And then the video changed, you were attached, and your form was torn ...”

“The system is smarter than us. The more time you spend in a particular illusion, the more difficult it is to get out of it. You understood that the world is not real, and there was a failure in the encoding, so you could see me as real, and not by those whom the System wanted to show.”

“In my world, you are a hologram. And in this virtual, I perceive you as real. In the first video, they showed me like a hologram you, and in the second with a physical body. They could not tie and break the shape of the hologram. Spock, what are they doing to you?”

“They are torturing me now. Tearing down programs, sensations as if they were removing skin from the flesh. They are trying to get to my mind. I thought I could not stand it anymore. And then the door to you appeared in consciousness. You were able to get around the system. You are the best student.”

“I don't know how I did it. I just imagined the images. I was at Elegia - 4. Everything was arranged as if we had been sleeping for only ten years. Bellamy woke me up. All was good. I thought you and I dreamed of Sanctum.”

“Good is easiest to believe. Therefore, the system begins by reproducing pleasant moments, exacerbating them later.”

“Spock, there’s an elevator on your ship, you said that there was my code behind that door in the corridor before I was in illusion in Sanctum, how can this be? I thought that I would find my body there and wake up in the real world, but it turned out to be another illusion.”

“You have been in the system for a long time. You have already participated in the events that you have now seen in Eligia - 4. The system really woke everyone after ten years of sleep. She played with you, making you doubt yourself more and more. She put down your fighting spirit. Having achieved certain results, you were taken out of this illusion and sent to another in Sanctum. The system has erased the memory of your previous illusion. Remember yourself before you plunged into a cryo dream, and what you became in Sanctum. You have become depressed. The guilt for everything and everyone escalated very much. You did not remember the illusion occurring in Eligia - 4, but your mind remembered the feeling of oppression to which the system led. Having opened this door, you have launched again a projection of the passed illusion.”  
“Why didn't you tell me this before?”

“ I did not remember before. Clark ...

“Spock,” she interrupted him, “why do those people who attacked you in the corridor and those who contacted the ship have the same shape? How are you connected? You asked for forgiveness, for what?”

“This information is still hidden from me.”

Clark hit her fist on the bridge. How long to? There were only more and more questions. And even new answers led to the following problems.

“How many time was you stuck already in that projection?”

“ Few hours. Those people who caught you want me to go down to Earth. I have seven more hours.”

“Good. I began to recall something when the top part of codes was torn off me.”

“Spock, how can I help you?”

“You're already helping.” Nothing else depends on you. You have to save yourself. From the projection where you are now, you will need to immediately get out, as we break the connection. You can get out if you do something on the verge of death. As during a jump from the roof, restarting the projection starts. At that moment, the door will open outward. You must not close your eyes. Then you will see the door, and you will open it. Clark, you will be in the corridors of the system. You can’t stay in one place for a long time. I will teach you how to get around the system. But you can hide only inside projections. And you should be there no more than twelve hours. Otherwise, your consciousness will be shrouded in a system, and you will not be able to resist further. As long as you enter and exit illusions, your memory will remain. But if you are caught or destroyed, the system will reload the projection and you will forget everything. Clark, I can’t help you. I don’t know how much is left for me.”

“I understand you. Should I immerse myself in cryo sleep? Will this work out of the illusion?”

“Yes.”

“How can I be sure that only I am real in the illusion?” Are there many of my friends? What if they were caught? Can I get them out of there as well?”

“Yes you can. You close your eyes before a person, imagine that a thread is coming from you that connects you. If it is real, the thread will touch that person. If this is a program, the thread will go further.”

“Those techniques that you taught me operate in the virtual world! How does this happen?”

“Our brain, like an antenna, is an electronic path of encoded images at different levels. Here, all the images that you see are numerical codes. You do not notice the number, because you are immersed in this world. The system has programmed everything around. By changing or creating other images, you can influence the system, thereby changing the digital code, even though you do not perceive it. The system is very strong, it is impossible to break through, but loopholes can be found.”

“Spock, how do I know when I got into this system? Is Sanctum a projection? Or was I really there?”

“All locations of illusions are built on memories. The system scanned your brain, and revealed all the places that are psychologically significant for you. She does not come up with anything from the location, but only recreates from your memory.”

“If I was in Sanctum, and the last memories there that I walked Bellamy to the anomaly, and then after a few hours fell asleep ... What happened then? There was no huge virtual network. Unless it's really an anomaly ?! Bellamy went with the guys there. He could also be captured. But how then did they capture me? And Spock, Octavia once managed to get out of the anomaly. She became the first in several hundred years to come in and out. She has changed. She was gone for a few moments, but she came out different, as if she had been there a lot of time.”

“ In the virtual world, time can go much faster. If this system is associated with an anomaly, and Octavia managed to get out of here, then you also have a chance. The corridors of the system are endless. There are many doors in the projection of illusions. The people locked here are full. Illusions and doors to them, for the most part, are individual. But it happens that several people get stuck in one. You will need to look for your friends. If you are right and this is due to anomalies, then most likely they are also here somewhere. You can go to the door, imagine the images of friends and see if the thread goes from you to that door or goes the other way. This is painstaking work. The thread can be completely traced and reached by the person, as we do it here in the inner world, virtually it will not work. The security system will work.”

“This system is able to hit the place pain in mind.”

“ She scans the brain, and identifies the closest people through whom she begins to act. We can resist the enemies. But in front of loved ones, we are defenseless.”

“Bellamy is my weak point.”

“The system calculates from the expectations of your brain how the object will act, which it will then manifest. First it will fulfill positive expectations, then it will move on to fears.”  
“In this illusion, Bellamy and Echo will have a baby.He was so kind to me at the beginning. He asked for forgiveness me for Madie. I so wanted to believe. My fears and hopes intertwined. I reacted emotionally, then reconciled again. Step by step, plunged into the rabbit hole. So these illusions are a conversation with oneself through the images of familiar people ... The behavior of Murphy, Raven, Bellamy - these are my expectations of their behavior towards me. These images are created from my memory. What if I start thinking only about the good deeds of my people, without bad expectations ... Then the system can harm me?” 

“I did not check it. I can not answer.” 

“I need to remove all fears about Bellamy. I’ll lock them here so that the system no longer reaches them.”

“Check it out when you get out. Bellamy might be around here somewhere.”

Clark left Spock to sit on the bridge, and went ashore to do the techniques. She left and locked all the fears associated with Bellamy. She will return here when she can go out from the virtual world, and will deal with each fear separately.

Spock walked up to her. He was able to stand and move normally.

“How do you?”

“Thanks to you, it's better. You called me to sit here all the painful moments they of ripping programs from me. Perhaps I will survive ...”

“I will find you in the virtual world,” Clark promised.

“Better not. I have to tell you the truth.”

“I hope this is not an attempt to joke now. Because my nerves are on edge.”

“I'm not trying to joke.”

Clark stiffened. Spock lowered his head, closing his hands behind his back.

“Clark, the system codes were hidden in my external files. I did not know about it, but my presence in your life here is the desire of the System in order to suppress you and control you. I didn’t remember everything. Perhaps the memory will return when they finish with me, and will tear off all the codes from above. Or else they will stick others and I will completely forget who I am. I will dissolve in the system, and it will already be able to control me sovereignly. I am afraid for you. I don’t know how, but I already managed to work on the system, which means I hurt you.”

“Spock, you had no time to harm me. You pulled me out of the system when we were on the roof. You hid me on your ship. You protected me when we were in the corridors of the system and I managed to run to the door. You sacrificed yourself so I had a chance. Yes, you didn’t remember much at that time, but you didn’t harm me. I don’t know how the anomaly got to you. Maybe I found your chip and took it with me when I got here?”

“Clark, you don't get it.” You have been in the system for a very long time. All your memories connected with me on Earth are from a projection of an illusion. We lived with you in illusion. We have not actually met. I have not been to Earth. Bellamy did not turn away from you when you tried to contact him. These are your fears and increased projection. I don’t know why the System erased my memory and sent Becky to your location in the laboratory.”

“How?”

Clark shook. She could not believe it. Spock has become very important to her. And all at one moment collapsed. She was right at the beginning when she met him. He is an enemy who has rubbed his trust. What did he influence? What did the System want from him and why is it now stripping off his skin? Why do they have the same shape with the same emblem?”

Clark drew back from Spock.

“I will not apologize, I do not deserve it. I want you to know that you have become an important person for me. I did not lie to you then. I really didn't remember anything. I don’t understand much now. But you have to be strong. Remember my lessons. They sincerely came from my heart. I do not think that your training was beneficial to the system. Most likely, she just did not notice, missed. I don’t know if we will meet again. But remember, you can’t trust me.” 

Spock turned and walked toward the bridge. He went through the door and everything disappeared behind him.

Clark opened her eyes. She was still in the same cabin. The clock on the nightstand showed that six hours had passed since she arrived. She needs to get out. Clark opened the door and left the room. She ran to the bridge. She needs to make sure that there are no real people among the images.

***  
All the same people were sitting on the bridge.

“Clark,” noticing her, Bellamy stood up.

Clark checked him first. She closed her eyes, introduced the thread, but she went further, rounding Bellamy. Clark walked over to the others. There was no time to check everyone. She introduced several threads at once and sent them to the guys. All threads went to the side. Her friends were not here, only images from her memories animated by the system.

Clark turned and headed for the capsules.

“Hey what's going on? - Bellamy caught up with her.

“I have no time to waste with projections of my fears and hopes.Thanks for a heart-to-heart talk earlier, it helped me. Now, be so kind as to get out of the way before I shoot you.” 

Clark pushed him away. She ran into the room with the capsules and locked the door. Griffin opened the capsule, tuned in for cryo sleep, and climbed inside.

“What are you doing?” - Bellamy knocked on the door.

“I save everyone’s life, as always.”

Clark closed the lid.

Don't close your eyes, she reminded herself.

The freeze began to act, and then, as if time had stopped. She was no longer in the cell. She stood near the door. Clark opened it and stepped outside. Griffin was back in the corridors of the castle.

***

Clark walked one corridor after another, looking around. She went out onto the landing, and went down the stairs. Opening the front door of the castle, she found herself on a huge highway. Cars rushed past with great speed. At the edges of the road towered buildings of different eras. Clark remembered what Spock was telling when he took it from the illusion of Sanctum, that place looked like huge energy fields, with its zones and fences. The same place was completely different. How big is the virtual network?

“Clark!” A familiar voice called out to her.

“Mum?” She did not believe her eyes. Did she get out of one illusion and immediately fall into another without noticing it?

“How I missed you,” Abby rushed to hug her daughter, but she recoiled.

“You are not, you are not real!”

“ Honey, it's me.” 

“No, you are an illusion, like everything else! System, did you decide to use your mom? ” Clark screamed into the sky. - “This is a stupid way! I remember what happened to her!”

“Clark,” Abby jerked her hand, “stop it immediately. They will find us because of you. It’s worth it to me to get to you. Do not get attention.”

“The system already sees me. She sent you. This is all an illusion!”

“I don’t know who you call the System, but the Chief and Shadhead will definitely get here if you don’t stop!”

“And what about Shadehead? And who is the Chief?” Clark did not believe that she was joining this game.

“ Remember the first day in Sanctum? Bellamy in insane state reached Murphy. He died. Death is not everything, the Original said. They were right. When Murphy woke up, he said he saw hell. He saw this world. Clark, there is a hidden world near Sanctum. It consists of finer structures than our physical. But it is directly related to ours. If the transitional places where the physical world is gradually losing its structure and turns into something else. The substance that the plants secreted during the eclipse is the link between the worlds. It glues consciousness, and when the body ceases to live, it sends it here by magnet. That's why people went crazy during an eclipse: a structure from another world was superimposed on their consciousness.”

“How did you get here then? You were not on the planet during the eclipse!”

“This substance was part of a means to destroy consciousness, in order to free the body for the chips of the carriers of the Original. They introduced him to me, and my mind went here.”

“You think this is some other world, but this is a virtual system, like the city of Light. There are lots of zones where places from our life, from our memories are projected.”

Clark looked around. This could not be! She remembered Spock's words: The system does not come up with a place for illusions, it takes them from memories. She sees this place for the first time. So she did not fall into a new illusion, she is in the space of the system, and here is her mother. How she wanted to believe!

“How is Shadehead involved?” Clark held on to the logic and struggled to push back feelings.

“This question is best answered by Lex. We must leave here.”

“I won’t go anywhere until you tell me how Lex was here.”  
“She was brought into this world by Shadehead. He escaped from the chip to the ship's computer program, and then ended up here. His files were archived with other commanders. He was able to free himself from them thanks to the Chief. Lex managed to escape and grab some keys. We have shared acquaintances here. Clark, they’ve been here a long time. These people were able to find the door of the Source. Our whole group is there now, trying to open that door. Lexa found you in this world. She wanted to follow me with you, but she needed more be there. I don’t know where the door of the Source goes, but it all began with it.” 

Abby held out her hand to her daughter. Clark doubted for a few seconds, then closed her eyes and imagined the thread going from her to her mother. The yellow thread came out of Clark's heart and entered Abby's heart. She did not go around her like other friends in illusion. Before her was her mother. Tears came to Clark's eyes. She threw herself into Abby's arms.


	8. Part 8 Welcome to Factuality and Evidence: "The World Before the Apocalypse"

\- Things are good. Don't rush to open your eyes. I want you to just listen to my voice. You are safe. Think about yourself, about your appearance. Remember yourself.

\- I remember who I am. What's happening? Why is it difficult for me to open my eyes? Clarke asked.

“A few minutes ago, we took you out of the structure of another world that you considered yours. You are disoriented now. You should know that everything that happened there was unreal.

Clarke tried to open her eyes, but the harsh light forced her to close them immediately. The movements of the body, arms and legs did not work either. I only managed to move my index finger on my left hand.

\- Am I paralyzed? She asked in horror.

\- This is a temporary condition. Your muscles haven't worked for months. And for a year now, you haven't moved freely. Your body cannot respond to brain requests as easily as it used to. It takes time to rehab.

\- What happened to me? Where I am? Who you are?

“You participated in a secret government program. You are at a military base in the science laboratory block. I am a scientist who is in charge of you, and subjects like you.

\- How did I get here? Who are the others? Mom, Lexa, where are they?

\- You signed a contract for participation and received a decent amount of money. The experiment is over. After rehabilitation, you will be free. The ones you call Mom and Lexa are here too. But they are not who you think they are. You will soon understand everything, the memory will return.

\- What kind of experiment? Is it related to the virtual world?

\- Yes.

\- So we were able to open the right door.

“You're stuck in that world. Your consciousness refused to go out. It was hiding in different parts of the virtual world. We sent Lex and Abby to get you out. They will visit you later.

"I don't understand ..." Clarke managed to move his neck a little. “If this is the real world, they shouldn't be here.

Lexa and Abby were dead. Clarke took their loss very hard. The only thing left is their digital code. The remnants of their consciousness, which could only exist in the virtual world. Is this just another illusion in which she is convinced that they are alive?

Clarke managed to open her eyes, and for a second she saw the woman in front of her. It was Allie. If she could stagger aside ... Horror paralyzed her already immobilized body.

\- Claire, calm. Do not be scared of me. You are still influenced by what happened in the virtual world.

\- You are Allie! I destroyed you!

\- My name is Becca Franco. In the virtual world, you came across Allie 1 and 2 - my creations.

\- Becca is dead! She lived during the first apocalypse! You cannot confuse me!

\- Claire, I'm alive. There was not a single apocalypse. You and I live at the same time.

\- Why do you call me Claire? My name is Clark!

“Clark is the name of your hero. Your real name is Claire. You were born on Earth in the USA, and your hero was born in space on the Ark. The memories of Clarke's personality that won't let you go are really just an illusion, instilled in your brain for a quality and pure experiment.

Clarke was angry. How dare they think that she can believe all this. She needs to get out of this illusion. We need to find Mom and Lexa. They are also stuck somewhere. The Fountainhead door turned out to be false. She can't be here longer than twelve hours, as Spock had taught. But how can she get out if her body is chained? We need to play along with the system so that the functions of its body can be restored as soon as possible.

\- When will my memory return?

\- Everyone has it differently. Memories will start popping up in a couple of days. Full recovery will take several months.

\- When can I move?

“They will hook you up to muscle stimulation machines. In just a few days you will be able to use a wheelchair. In a week you will be able to stand with support.

She didn't have that much time. Only 12 hours.

\- Is it possible to speed it up somehow?

\- This is dangerous. In your mental state, it is for the best that you do not harm yourself and others. Abby will visit you tonight.

Becca left, leaving Clarke alone in the room.

***

Clarke lay in bed most of the day. Doctors came to her and checked her condition. Rehabilitation therapists connected a myostimulation device several times to influence the activity of muscle fibers. The procedures were carried out in stages, giving the opportunity to rest.

Clarke mentally tried to help her body. She remembered Spock teaching her in his inner space to work out physical movements to improve the result in reality. She hurt her leg when they found Madi. The girl led her into an animal trap. Now these memories are not entirely valid ... Spock was not there. She was catching up with Madi alone. Then, without Spock's help, she healed her leg for several weeks. She moved on a stick ... She became accustomed to the memories of Spock's presence. Clarke did not remember the events that actually happened without him. The system blocked them. Spock said that the System had sent him to her, but at that time he did not know about it. He taught her meditation without introducing a system. And it worked very well. He asked her to keep this knowledge. As if she could forget these teachings and him even if she wanted to.

Spock's voice was in my head.

\- Plunge into your consciousness, into your inner world. Sit on the sand near the ocean. Feel its warmth. Focus this sensation of warmth on the affected leg. And now move your toes, now the foot in the ankle joint, now in the knee joint. Imagine and see how blood vessels carry blood to and away from your toes. Imagine and see how the sand touches your foot, and nerve cells are triggered. The impulse travels up to the spine. And then back, and you can already clench your toes more.

Clarke did these exercises in a hospital room. She focused first on one part of the body, then on another. She still had no choice but to lie down. She closed her eyes and was transported to the ocean. Oddly, it didn't feel as real here anymore as it did when Spock was with her. Was he able to survive?

“Clark,” a native voice called out to her.

Clarke opened her eyes again. The light in the room was dimmed. She could already keep her eyes open for about ten seconds.

"Mom," Clarke wanted to reach out to her, but the muscles still didn't work.

Abby stepped closer and stroked her arm.

\- Things are good. You will soon be on your feet. It took me about two weeks to start walking with a crutch.

Abby tapped her stick on the floor so Clarke could hear the sound.

\- My rehabilitation is still ongoing. I understand how difficult it is for you now. But there are good doctors here. They will put your body and psyche in order.

\- Mom, I don't understand what's going on here. Becca is here. This is another illusion. We need to get out of here, otherwise we will be swallowed up by this place.

“Clark, it's okay.” Abby stroked her head. “You don't have to get out of nowhere. Hell is over, you did it. We survived.

\- This is not a real place! Clarke assured.

“This is the only real place. It was also difficult for me to believe in the beginning, but memories began to return, and I realized who I really am.

\- You and I entered the door of the Primary Source ... What do you mean at the beginning? How long have I been here?

“You were woken up this morning. A few days ago it was your turn to leave the virtual world. But your consciousness resisted, it held on to a false illusion. You ran away and hid in that world. I have already gone through an important part of rehab and have been asked to help get you out. Only a familiar image could affect you. The other guys were still going through the initial level of rehab. They could not have been sent for you, otherwise their psyche would have returned to their hero. Many have just begun to remember who they are.

\- Who else is here?

\- Everyone who was in the virtual world is here. All the people you have ever seen have been in this laboratory. Some were taken out at the beginning of the project. Finn and Wells Jaha left the project in the first month. Events in the virtual world go faster than in the real one. Finn is currently involved in another program. But Wells is here, he is one of the military guarding the facility.

\- I want to see him.

\- I'll tell him. Clark, a lot of guys haven't been pulled out of the virtual world yet. But soon you will be able to see many, even those whom you thought you had lost.

\- Madi? Bellamy?

\- Bellamy is undergoing the first stage of rehabilitation. They pulled him out a week ago. He may already be moving. But his psyche is still not stable. Madi is still in the system. Her turn will come tomorrow.

“You really believed in this world,” Clarke said sadly.  
“I didn't believe it until the memories returned. When I was sent for you, I realized how real the other world seems. They did not lead me into a deep sleep and block my memory, as it was at the beginning with all of us. I was given a helmet and connected to the system. It was not a full immersion, but a partial one. I remembered everything. We tracked you down. All I said on that freeway was for you to come with me. Only in this way it was possible not to frighten you off and take you out.

Clarke remembered how afraid she was to believe that her mother was in front of her. She tested it with a thread of psycho practices that could trick the system. It was her real mother. And now she says that her whole life was unreal.

Clarke, with her eyes closed, imagined a thread running from her heart to her mother. But the image quickly faded before it reached Abby. What could this mean? The thread did not dissolve before, it reached the person or went further, only after that disappearing. Clarke didn't know if the woman was in front of her, her real mother, with whom she walked through the door of Primary Source, or was it just an illusion, a program of the system playing her mother. If the laws of the system have ceased to operate here, what is this place ... Specially Protected?

“Lexa was at the door of the Source. Where is she now? Clarke asked, hoping she would understand more with her.

\- Lexa was taken out of our experiment three months after the start. She was in a nearby laboratory. Lexa became involved in another experiment. It also ended recently. She went through the main part of the rehabilitation. And she asked to come to you with me. Lexa met you there by the door. But she, just like me at that moment, understood and remembered who she was. Lexa is stable compared to your other friends. She will visit you tomorrow.

\- I want to talk to her today!

“Lexa won't be able to do this today. I will also visit you tomorrow.

Abby left. Clarke began to panic more and more. She didn't remember this place. This means that she is here for the first time. Spock said that illusions are built on memories. Where did she end up? As soon as she understood the structures of illusions, she fell into something new, where she was completely helpless. The only hope is that her memory will remain, and she will be able to get out after twelve o'clock.

***  
In the morning, Clarke woke Lex up.

\- Hello, sleeping beauty. It's time to get up.

Lexa climbed onto Clarke's bed. Griffin opened her eyes. Her eyes weren't straining as hard as before.

“Lexa,” Clarke was able to tear off only her hand. Lexa squeezed her hand.

\- I'm here, everything is fine. We are finally together. I've missed you.

“I missed you so much too. I thought if the chip flame remained with me during the second apocalypse, I could insert it into my neck. I would have been with you all these years.

\- That would be great. But the creators of the experiment wanted different results from you. The chip in you would interfere with the purity of the experiment.

\- Scientists, experiment ... Do you also believe that this world is real?

\- When they took me out of it for the first time, I screamed and demanded to be returned to you. I didn't want to hear anything. Then the memories went, I pushed them aside, constantly thinking about you, and how I can return to you. Then I fully realized that you remained in the virtual world. That all the events there are not real. I remembered who I was. Why did I agree to the experiment. And then I realized that that time with you in the virtual world was and remained very real for me. My feelings for you were not lost with the arrival of the memories of my personality.

\- And who do you consider yourself now?

\- My name is Alice. I am the daughter of very wealthy parents. All my life I have challenged my father and mother. My scientific work at the institute felt like a reality in psychology. I learned about the experiment and signed up. The parents knew nothing. When they found out, they raised their connections and they took me out of the experiment. They didn’t return me back, but they let me participate through a helmet - incomplete dive. I helped you in the City of Light. I wanted to stay by your side. But the only thing I could achieve, thanks to my parents, whom I convinced to invest in this project, was a different role elsewhere ... I was given a role in an experiment that took place in a nearby laboratory. How do you like the reality where you escape from the walking dead, not knowing that this is an illusion?

\- Probably at least creepy ... Should I call you Alice now?

“I'd rather hear Lex from you until your memory is restored.

\- Did we know each other before the project?

\- No. We were gathered from all over the world. Nobody knew anyone, from those who were completely immersed. Among us in the virtual world were the superficial ones. These people, unlike us, understood that everything around was not real and that they were actually sitting in the laboratory with a helmet on their heads.

\- Why did I decide to experiment?

\- Money played a decisive role for many here. None of us communicated with anyone within the walls of the laboratory. We all met for the first time in the virtual world. My feelings for you are from that world. I don't know how you feel and what you will be when the memory returns. I could not find information about you real. Everything is classified, like the rest.

“Lexa, I don’t believe this world is real. What about my feelings ... I survived your loss. I am very glad and happy to see you at the door of the Primary Source. There I knew that your consciousness was real ... And now I don't know anything.

Clarke began to cry. She felt weak. How many times had she allowed herself to cry. Where is Vanheada, who she was with Lexa.

\- I need to become Vanheada again and smash this place to smithereens.

\- My girl. And I would gladly help you if it was unreal. Clark, don't do anything. Memories of the real you will soon appear.

Rehabilitologists entered the ward. Lexa got out of bed.

\- I will come to you many times, - she kissed her forehead and left.  
***

All day we had the same procedures as yesterday. By the end of the day, Clarke was already feeling her body. It was a huge weight, as if a bunch of weights were put on it. The eyes became more and more accustomed. They brought her special glasses, in which even ordinary light did not hurt. Why weren't they given out on the first day? Most likely, that she looked around less and it was easier to convince her of the reality of this place. Clarke examined her doctors, the instruments they were using. She had a bunch of questions. But those who were involved in her rehabilitation could not say anything.

Abby only came in for five minutes. Clarke wanted to talk to her, but Abby couldn't stay longer. Becca visited her in the evening.

\- I hope you are in a good mood today. We usually do not allow visitors in the first days. But I made exceptions for you. It will be much easier tomorrow. The brain adapts to the new reality within three days.

\- Why did I agree to the experiment? What was it? Why were we kept so much immobile that the muscles atrophied? Clarke asked.

\- You needed money to study at the university for a doctor. You already have a nursing education. But there was no opportunity to go further to study. You passed the exams, entered the paid education. We paid for all courses in advance. We agreed with the university that you will start your studies in a year. Now is the month of May. You have three months to rehab, then you have to go to school. That's your dream.

“So you chose me to play Clark for my medical knowledge?”

\- For them as well. We selected everyone in advance on all counts.

\- Why was the experiment needed?

\- This is classified information. Many different tests were carried out in it by scientists of different directions. When you all arrived, you were spoken to separately. Everything is filmed and documented. You knew that you would be immersed in a state similar to sleep, and your brain would be connected to a certain virtual reality. You didn't know what you were going to do there, who to play. But you knew that you would be in this state for about a year. Once a month, we partially removed you from this state, the rehabilitation therapists worked so that the muscles did not atrophy. During full immersion in the virtual world, they could not work like that. You would feel it and the complete immersion of consciousness would be disturbed. You had a lot of wires on your head and various catheters on your body for life support.

\- Did they drag Madi out?

\- There was a hitch with her. She's still there. If we don't make it in a couple of days, you must be fully conscious to help us get her out. We will put a helmet on you, the same as we put on your mother. Your memory will remain.

Helmet, maybe this is her chance to escape from here? Once she can move, she will need to do something on the brink of death to get out of the illusion. If the helmet is worn on her earlier, she will take the opportunity.

"Is Spock still there, or did you get him out?"

\- We don't have such a character. Our system showed that you interacted with someone inside. We couldn't make out the code. But the signal did not come from our laboratory. In the virtual world, an attack from outside took place several times. Someone found out about the experiment and tried to sabotage it. Viruses penetrated a couple of times. But we did it successfully every time. Spock is a program from outside, which, to our regret, you were influenced. We noticed late. Perhaps he is the reason that you could not be pulled out in time.

\- Does Allie AI really exist?

\- Yes. It is at the heart of the entire system. But don't worry, this is not the Allie you know.

Becca left. And Clarke sank back into her inner consciousness. She sat down on the shore of the ocean and looked at the raging waves. Should she try knocking on Spock's door? He asked not to trust him anymore. But what choice does she have now? Having decided, Clarke transgressed to the technique, but she did not bring results. The door never appeared. Previously, in technicians, the door always appeared, it just wouldn't open for the most part. Why doesn't the door appear? Maybe she's in an over-protected imitation of reality and the signal to Spock isn't getting through? Just as she cannot check whether her acquaintances are real in front of her with the help of a psycho-thread ...

Clarke sat down on the beach. She decided to consolidate knowledge. Arrange on the shelves all the places where she was. Clarke created several boxes.

In the first - red, she put the memories of how she grew up on the Ark in space, how she was thrown to Earth with a hundred other prisoners, how she fought and tried to save her people, how she sacrificed herself so that her friends flew into space. Further thoughts began to get confused. The system has imprinted Spock. She hardly remembered life without him after the second apocalypse.

In the second box, the yellow one, Clarke put memories of six years with Spock and Madi.  
Further memories were of Eligia-4, how they decided to fall asleep for ten years in cryo capsules, and woke up one hundred and twenty-four years later near the planet Sanctum. She put all this and the events with this planet in a green box.

This was followed by memories of Spock's appearance in her room, events on the roof, as they were hiding in the projection of his ship. She put these in a blue box.

Then it was the turn for the brown box. There she put the memories of the illusory world on Eligia-4. When the system made her believe that they had only been in cryo-sleep for ten years. There was also a meeting with my mother on the highway and Lexa, near the door of the Primary Source.

The next was a white box. She sent herself there, lying in a hospital bed. A world where she was made to believe that everything that was before that, since her birth, is unreal.

Six boxes were filled with spread out memories. She decided to leave them here on the beach. If this new reality gets to her memory and erases her memories, copies of them will remain here. And the next time she comes here, she will immediately stumble upon them.

***

In the morning, Clarke woke Becca.

\- Claire, I need your help.

“Don't call me that. My name is Clark, ”she said sleepily.

“Okay, Clark. Madi needs you. We thought we had more time ... She needs to be pulled out now. An hour ago, her breathing stopped. We had to revive her. If we don't pull her consciousness out of the virtual world, next time we may not save her.

\- What do you want from me?

\- We will put a helmet on you and superficially immerse you in the virtual world system. You will convince Madi to walk with you through the same door that you thought was the Fountainhead.

Clarke was torn. They want her to take Madi here. Does this mean that her girl, too, was trapped in the anomaly and trapped in the system? What if she refuses and the system takes her in an unknown direction. Clark Mady will be safer. The girl agreed. Perhaps her chance to escape this reality came sooner than she thought.

Clarke was put on a helmet and the picture in front of her eyes swirled as if she was being put on a swing. When everything calmed down, she found herself on Eligia 4.

“Clark, don’t even think about resisting. You've done a lot already. ”Bellamy's angry voice rang out overhead. Clarke opened her eyes. Bellamy and Madi were standing beside her.

“Clark, I was so scared. We were attacked from Earth. Those people demand you. They want revenge.

Clarke realized that she had fallen into the same imitation she had been in earlier. Only it looks like events continued here without her.

“It's okay, Madi.

\- No, it's not good. They fly here to pick you up. Bellamy woke me up. He wants me to say goodbye to you.

“Madi, he's acting as he should,” Clarke reassured her and reminded herself that it wasn't her Bellamy.

\- You do not understand!

Clarke climbed out of the capsule and hugged Madi.

“Bellamy, can I ask you to leave us alone with Madi.

He did not object and left the room. Clarke looked at her daughter. She imagined a thread going from her to the girl. But psycho-technique again showed nothing. Clarke didn't know if she was the real Madie or not. Since she cannot determine, then she will take her with him.

\- Madi, everything that you see around is not real. We are stuck in the virtual world. I want you to obey me in everything and not argue. Your and my life depends on it. You understood?

\- Well. What to do?

\- And why don't you even ask why the world is unreal? Clarke was surprised.

“We're in dire straits, so let him be unreal.

How much easier it was for a child to believe in the unreality of the world than difficult circumstances. This delighted Clarke.

\- When they fly for me, you come with me. We can escape on Earth. Here we are trapped.

Clarke came up with a plan on the fly. There are only two exits from here. Either down to the planet and trying to get out of the illusion through other doors, or go back to cryo sleep and end up in another imitation from which she was sent here. She chose the first.

Everything did not go according to plan right away. People in uniform, as they boarded, immediately began firing from pistols. Everyone hid where they could. They expressed their demands. The people from the cave no longer wanted to take Clarke, they wanted to kill her in front of everyone. But first, they wanted to take revenge on her and blow up Madi in front of her eyes. The system has clearly become tougher. No more hopes, just the embodiment of nightmares. Clarke was trying to figure out how she and Madi could get around them and get into the shuttle. All her attempts were cut short, they were increasingly pushed back to the cells. Clarke ran into the cryo capsule room with Madi and locked the door. The first plan didn't work. It was time to resort to the second. She will take Madi with her to another illusion, and from there they will escape together. Clarke helped Madi into the capsule and followed her.

"Just don't close your eyes," she warned.  
The freeze began to act, and time stopped. They were in front of the door. Clarke opened it. Grabbing Madi by the hand, they ran down the corridors of the medieval castle. When they ran out of it, they found themselves on the motorway. Lexa and several other soldiers were already waiting for them.

\- Faster in the car! Madi is having trouble breathing again, ”Lexa yelled.

“So you were right. This is an illusion! Madi looked at Clark contentedly.

“You believed me from the beginning that it was an illusion,” Clarke said as she climbed into the car.

“I was hoping, but it wasn’t up to faith,” Madi grinned as she sat down next to Clark.

The car started to move.

\- Hi, Madi. My name is Lexa.

\- I know you. Your chip is in my neck. And Clarke talked a lot about you.

“I think we'll be friends,” Lexa held out her hand and Madi shook it. “Madi, we have to go through one important door. We are going to her now. Behind this door is the real world. Clark and I will be with you. You shouldn't be afraid of anything.

"Clarke," Madi called to her, "where are we going to be outside that door?"

\- You will see everything. The main thing is to continue to obey me further, no matter what.

***

They saved Madi. Clark wanted to see her in this imitation of reality, but she was not allowed. She was also lying on the bed, unable to move on her own. She spent the rest of the day under myostimulation machines. She was hardly given time to rest. By the end of the evening, there was a feeling that she ran around the planet.

“Hi,” came an uncertain voice, Bellamy peered into the room.

“Bellamy,” Clarke couldn’t believe.

“Becca let me visit you. She said you deserved it today.

She didn't know if Bellamy was her. But she was very glad to see him.

\- Don't stand in the doorway, come closer. I still can't beat you, ”Clarke joked.

\- I still feel out of myself. Real memories began to appear. They overlap with those in the virtual world. But then I began to understand that this world is real.

Bellamy stepped closer, but was still a good distance from her bed.

\- This system takes root in your mind and imposes new memories. Fight them!

\- I fought, but now I understand that in vain. The present will overtake anyway. And you know, it is more pleasant than the illusion where we are to blame for the deaths of so many people.

\- Good is the easiest to believe. This is how the system works.

\- It's still difficult for me to perceive everything. I think that's why we are not allowed to meet in the first days after the release. We will psychologically aggravate our situation by supporting each other's faith in what was in the virtual world.

"Clarke," Lexa ran into the room, but then Bellamy noticed. - Oh, I didn't interfere?

\- No, I already left.

“Bellamy, please stay,” Clarke said.

“If they will, I'll come back later,” he said and went out the door.

\- I didn't interrupt anything?

\- No.

“He was important to you in that world. I left you, but he stayed with you all this time. I was looking at the data. You tried to call him on the radio every day.

\- How do you know? Were you allowed to view the data? Becca said it was all secret.

\- I told you that my scientific work is related to the perception of reality. After being pulled out of the virtual world for the first time, I was able to come up with something. I was hired for a perception consultation. I have access to what is happening in the system.

\- And what about your participation with the walking dead?

\- I was asked to advise that project as well. It was so interesting that I asked for a full dive.

\- So you're one of them?

\- Why does it sound so ominous from your lips? Clark, we're not killing anyone. We are conducting experiments that will help advance science. We do not force anyone to participate. Everyone agrees voluntarily, and gets a lot of money for it. As soon as your consciousness begins to return to normal, you will be shown notes and documents, and your personal belongings will be given. Although by that time you yourself will remember everything. You will become a doctor, and I hope you will visit me here. Maybe you will be as interested in the project as I am and choose a specialty in medicine related to the brain or rehabilitation ...

\- Alice, stop, - Clarke could not resist. All this time she was lying. She said that she knew nothing about her. She pretended to be a participant in the experiment. - I'm tired and want to be alone.

\- Today was a hard day. Rest.

Lexa left the room.

***

The next three days passed without visitors. Only doctors came to Clark, performed procedures. The result was good. The heaviness in the body was felt less and less. Clarke was already able to calmly look without glasses.

Clark was reclining on the bed, leaning against the pillows. She could hold her head normally. Her neck muscles got stronger, but without support for more than ten minutes, she began to feel tired. Clarke raised and lowered her arms, examining them.

\- Claire, can I see you? Abby looked into the room.

“Yes, of course,” Clarke said.

“I see you’re doing well.” Abby nodded at her arms.

\- Yes, already it turns out to keep them stretched in the air for thirty seconds. But the doctors still say that in terms of recovery, I am late.

\- Everyone has a different course of rehabilitation. Claire, I came to say goodbye.

\- Why?

\- I completed the second course of rehabilitation ahead of schedule. Doctors and psychologists love my progress. For the third stage of rehabilitation, I asked for the place of residence. I remembered completely who I really am. I went to this project because of my daughter. She needed money. She's the same age as you, Claire, and she needs me. I can’t sit here any longer. I need to see her. And the atmosphere here is very tense. I look at you, how you suffer, resist and it hurts me very much. The heart seems to be breaking. Intellectually, I understand that you are not my daughter. But I can't stop worrying about you. And this again plunges me mentally into the virtual world. Clark, I'm sorry. But it will be better for me if I stay away from this place.

\- You wanted to say, get away from me! Clarke blurted angrily.

\- When I woke up, I also had problems. Becca let Marcus visit me. He was already finishing the second stage of rehabilitation. I was so glad to see him that I didn't want to let him go for a minute. We talked a lot. But one day he came to say goodbye to me. He had great success in rehabilitation, but communication with me rolled back all the achievements. Markus wanted to continue his rehabilitation at his place of residence. This stage is aimed at socialization with the outside world, and conversations with a psychologist could be transferred to the Internet. I was offended at him. But now I fully understand the act. Sorry. ”Abby turned to leave.

\- Mom, don't go, please! I need you.

Abby stopped at the door. Clarke couldn't let her go.

“Be strong and see you again.” Abby left the room.

\- No! No! No! Clarke shouted, shaking her head. She managed to grab a glass from the nightstand and throw it at the door. Her strength was only enough for half the way to the door. The glass fell to the floor and shattered. A nurse ran into the ward. She gave Clarke a sedative and she fell asleep.

***  
Bellamy came the next day.

\- I heard that yesterday you were hysterical.

This time he walked over to the bed and sat down on a chair next to him.

\- You also came to say goodbye? Say that without me it will be easier for you to recover?

\- I'm sorry I didn't come these days. I needed to cope with the emotions that appeared after talking with you. I thought I was in control of them, but you kicked the floor under my feet.

\- Excellent, I am harmful to everyone in all worlds. Is that what you wanted to hear? System, are you happy ?! Clarke shouted.

“The princess is a rebel,” he smiled.

Bellamy put his hand over her hand.

\- Your physical condition would improve faster if you accepted this world.

\- You can not hope.

\- And can I hope for friendship with you in this world?

Bellamy pulled the book out from behind.

\- I managed to get it and carry it to you. These are myths and legends of the ancient world. I remember reading this book on the Ark and I also remember reading it in this world. This book from different worlds helped me stabilize. You said you also read it on the Ark. I don't know if you've read it before in this world. But if you don't mind, I would like to read it to you.

Clarke said nothing. Bellamy took that as a yes. He opened the book and began to read aloud.

An hour passed. Clarke was able to relax a little and start following the plot of the book.

\- I need a drink of water.

Bellamy got up, took a glass from the nightstand, and poured water from a decanter.

“Bellamy, answer me a couple of questions about the events in the virtual world,” Clarke asked.

\- Of course, ask, - he sat back and took a sip of water.

\- After the second apocalypse, when you and the guys flew to the Ark ... Did Allie try to get there? In my memory there are two different plots from that time ... I just cannot compare the facts ...

\- I don't remember that. But they constantly worked with our memory. The experimenters added something, erased, blocked, and started the plot anew. We have experienced a fight with mountain people several times. And not in all plots, everything ended so tragically.

\- How do you know?

Is he also on the side of the enemy like Lexa?

\- I had problems with the perception of this reality. The psychologist who worked with me understood the reason. He was allowed to tell me about it. And they showed me the tapes to make sure.

\- Do they have records of that world?

\- They have a lot. We live in a world where technology has gone a lot. You will remember this. Our whole life in that life was recorded on video. It's like a computer game. You are connected to the system and you start playing for a certain avatar.

\- Then the dream in which I came to you on the Ark and tried to prove that I was alive, you also don’t remember?

\- Were there a lot of them? Which one are you talking about? Bellamy joked.

\- Will I be able to see the virtual world from the screen? Clarke asked hopefully.

\- I'll ask for you.

\- I remember one person. But Becca says he was not in the system. I want to review the recording and see for myself.

\- I will do everything I can and even more.

Bellamy looked at his watch.

\- I have to go. It was the hour of classes with a psychologist.

\- Bring the book next time.

\- Definitely.

He got up and headed for the exit.

“Bellamy,” Clarke called, “where are the other guys? Murphy? Raven? Echo?

\- They were all taken out of the virtual world. They are undergoing rehabilitation. And many have already overtaken you, although they left later. You will see everyone soon.

***  
The next day was promising for Clark. Becca, Lexa, and Bellamy stopped by in the morning.

“Good morning, Clark,” Becca greeted.

Lexa and Bellamy waved at her, helmets in hand.

“Good,” Clarke replied. And mechanically, she raised her hand up and spread her fingers in greeting, as Spock did. She herself was surprised at this gesture.

“Bellamy relayed your request. We spoke with psychologists. Your body is lagging behind in recovery. Everyone thinks it has to do with your brain and denial of the real world.

Becca handed her the tablet.

\- From here you can watch some videos. Here is only what you are allowed to show. We also brought helmets. We will all dive into the virtual world together and take a walk there, if you don't mind.

Clarke nodded, agreeing to the plan. They sat on chairs next to the bed and put on their helmets. Becca walked over to everyone and set up their login codes. On the tablet, she entered confirmation.

The picture before my eyes swam again, as if in a super fast carousel.

All four were in a clearing, near the shuttle, where the first hundred from the Ark had landed.

\- Greetings! - the image of Allie in a red dress appeared.

Clarke stumbled to the side.

“You shouldn't be afraid of me. I'm here to help.

\- This is how it all began in my world before the apocalypse.

\- It was not the real world. You and I fought there, not in reality.

\- What is reality for you? Are you artificial intelligence? Where are your boundaries of transition between one reality and another?

\- I understand the difference. But borders are classified information.

\- Clark, don't bother Allie. We were allowed to take a little walk here, have fun, ”Becca told the guys.

Clarke walked across the clearing. Here everything is overgrown with grass.

\- Why is this place not destroyed by fire? Clarke asked.

She breathed in air. The feeling of freshness was real.

\- We can be transferred not only to different locations, but also to different time zones. We are now in the time that you all fought Allie in Polis.

\- The sense of the place is very real.

Clarke walked over to Bellamy and ran her hand over his back.

\- I even feel your goosebumps under the shirt.

Becca walked over to Clarke.

\- The helmet stimulates certain points in your brain, which is why such strong feelings. If you remove the memory, even in a helmet it will be difficult to understand that this is not real, although you will additionally feel that you are sitting or lying somewhere, and not walking here in the clearing.

\- We were in full immersion that we did not even suspect anything. And yet there were failures. I remember Spock. But you said that there was no such person.

\- It could be a system crash or a virus.

\- Can I see the last location where I saw him?

\- Where was it?

\- On Earth, in a cell with people from a cave. From that simulation of reality where I took Madi.

\- Minute, - Becca hammered parameters into the tablet.

“Clark, this is an amazing place,” Lexa said. “When I had the opportunity, I put on a helmet and ended up here. I was not allowed to communicate with anyone. But I could just walk. It was easier for me to think here. I came up with many things in this clearing, which we later implemented into the system. And I felt closer to you.

“Yes, this is a good place,” Clarke managed to grin.

How could she trust her after learning that she became one of the psycho-programmers.

"Clark, let's go inside," Bellamy pointed to the shuttle.

Clarke followed him.

\- Everything here is as I remember.

\- And I. This is where it all started. We swore, put up with each other, learned to trust and became friends.

“We've become a family,” Clarke smiled.

Clarke stepped closer and intertwined their fingers. How real these sensations are. She focused on them, and at the same time on the fingers in the other world, where she was sitting on the bed. Such different and simultaneous sensations. They walked along different channels without crossing. And the brain did not get confused in them, which was amazing.

"Yes, amazing sensations," Bellamy realized.

“Clark, Bellamy,” Becca called them.

They exited the shuttle.

\- We can be transported to the place that you indicated. I got approval.

Before Clarke had time to close her eyes, the picture in front of her eyes swam again. They ended up in a cell for prisoners. This was exactly the place Clarke remembered.

“The people from the caves wanted me to give up and pay for the sins I didn’t remember. Did we all really wake up after supposedly ten years of cryo sleep?

\- Yes, this idea was originally. And those people from the caves were there too. We worked on that plot, took everything from it, and realized that it would not take us far. We needed to expand the area of research. We could only do this in a different location and in different circumstances. Therefore, all of you have been erased from the memory that you were already awakened on Eligia-4 and a new simulation was launched in which you woke up after one hundred and twenty-four years of sleep.

\- What happened in the previous simulation? Was I given to those people? Did I really leave them there?

\- It's all in the past. It was necessary for the experiment. Nobody blames you for anything.  
\- I thought that the world around me was real, so I made such decisions as I considered necessary.

\- Not really. One of the tasks of the experiment is to see how you can influence a person so that he does what is needed. Not all of your actions came from you.

“Great,” Clarke said irritably.

She lowered her head, and under the chair she saw the emblem from Spock's uniform. Clarke bent down and picked her up.

"It's from Spock's uniform," she showed everyone.

Becca took it from Clarke.

\- This is the emblem on our security programs. Apparently, someone lost it, and some of the code hangs here.

“Spock was tortured in this cell. His uniform was ripped off. This is it, I'm sure!

“In the story, Spock was not in this room. There was a girl here, your friend since the second apocalypse, one of the cavemen. She was considered a traitor because of you.

\- More and more interesting. And how would you like that the psyche would not fly after all this?

\- We have wonderful doctors and psychologists. And a large fee, which also helps to recover. Clark, we don't usually show this world again like you do. An unusual failure has occurred in your psyche. We hoped that if you see this world through our eyes, you will be able to get better.

\- During the second apocalypse ... I was with the people from the caves in the same reality, then only together with Madi? Was someone else with us?

\- There were many different storylines. We even crossed them with the laboratory where Lexa was.

\- The living Dead? Are you kidding me? It's good that I don't remember.

“Clark, we’ve already told you a lot. Spock was nowhere in your plot.

\- Maybe his name was different? He was in the chip at first, as an artificial intelligence.

“One of the lines ran with a hologram, but his name was Pip.

Becca showed Clarke's photo on her tablet. He didn’t come close to looking like Spock.

“I’ll still look for Spock’s name in the database,” Becca promised, “but now we need to get out.

Clarke took off her helmet like everyone else.

Becca and Lexa left the room. Bellamy paused at the exit.

\- What are you thinking about?

“This emblem is proof that Spock exists. And they hide it.

\- What is it for?

\- And why do they need experiments at all?

\- You at least started to believe that this is the real world. It means that we have not started all this in vain.

\- I have not yet begun to believe in anything.

“Even so, but that should make you think.

***  
Over the next week, Clarke was actively involved in the rehabilitation process. She realized that she could deceive the system if she allowed herself a little to believe in the reality of this world. Since the system has such rules for everyone, it means you need to adjust. And the success was colossal. Yet every evening, Clarke plunged into the inner world to the ocean, and took apart the boxes of memories that she left on the beach. She mentally thanked Spock for the techniques. It was only because of them that she felt that she continued to remember herself as Clark.

Clarke has given permission to call herself Claire. It was good that this name was consonant with her, she could bear it. After a week, she was able to walk with a crutch. But the memories of life in this world never appeared. She only knew herself as Clark, stuck here.

Clark was allowed to visit Madi. The girl was already running along the corridors at full speed. She spent less time in the virtual world and her muscles recovered faster.  
Clarke was determined. She intercepted her daughter on the stairs.

\- Clark! - Madi rushed to her.

“Hello my girl,” Clark hugged her.

\- It was incredible, all this ... - Madi tried to express her thoughts in a choking breath.

“I know,” Clarke smiled. - Do you remember, I asked to obey me further when I took you out of imitation?

“Yes,” Madi said calmly.

\- Come with me to the roof. Let's admire the sunset. I have to tell you something.

They climbed the crumbling building. Clarke led her daughter to the edge. They leaned against the railing.

“On Eligia 4, I wanted to surrender to the people from the caves and take you with me. I knew that if we went out through the cryo capsules, we would fall into the hands of the system, and we would be placed in this imitation. But there the option to surrender did not work. I decided it would be safer if we were here together. If we had stayed on Eligia-4, we would have been killed and the program would have started up again, but we would have forgotten nothing and would not have been able to fight the system.

“Clark, I don’t understand you. Are you saying this place isn't real either? But I have memories from this life.

“I was not allowed to see you before, and I was unable to warn you. You believed in this world, and the system reached your consciousness, slipping false memories. The only way out of here is to do something on the brink of death, as we did in the cryo capsule. We'll jump off the roof, just don't close your eyes. I can't get Mom or Lexa out of here. But I won't leave you here.

“Clark, this is the real world. I don't want to jump. What if you're wrong?

“I'm right, Madi. And you promised to obey me.

Clarke climbed over the railing and pulled Madi with her.

\- Clark, stop! Bellamy shouted.

“Bellamy, either jump with us or leave. I don't know if you are real, but I can't risk it.

“You’re already risking Madi’s life. Think for a second, Clark! You never believed in this world. But he's real. Everyone remembered their life here.

\- I didn't remember.

“You continue to resist, that's why the memories don't come. Imagine for a second that you are wrong. You will kill not only yourself, but also Madi. It has nothing to do with it. If you want to jump by yourself, don't touch her. Give the girl a chance at life. You are not her mother. She has real parents. She was on the program to help the family, and now you want to take her away from them forever?

Tears appeared in Clarke's eyes. Her resolve swayed.

“But if you jump off and leave her here, where is the guarantee that you were wrong? Then Madi will stay in the system. You will always have time for this jump. Observe, collect evidence that the world is not real. Don't leave Madi alone.

“Clark, I want to stay in this world,” Madi said plaintively.

Clarke let go of her hand and the girl rushed to Bellamy.

\- How did you get here? Clarke asked.

\- I came to your room, but you were not there. They told me that you were allowed to see Madi. I followed you, and just heard the roof door slam shut. Perhaps this is an instinct, I decided to check.

\- Instinct is a delicate thing. I have him now yelling so that I jump down.

“I won't tell anyone, I'm sure Madi will either. Give yourself and us a chance. Downstairs in the hall are guys, our friends from the virtual world. They share emotions and impressions of old and new memories. Please, come with me to them.

Bellamy held out his hand to her. Clarke looked down, then at Blake. She climbed back and grabbed his arm. Bellamy hugged her and Madi.

“Everything will be fine,” he promised them.

***

Bellamy, Madie and Clarke went down the hall to their friends. Octavia, Raven, Murphy and Echo sat at the table.

\- People, meet our stubborn princess. She's finally ready for the meeting, ”Bellamy said solemnly.

Everyone applauded in unison at the table.

“To this you need a drink,” Murphy raised his glass.

“It's just juices and tea,” Octavia whined.

"What's hotter will be after the third stage, so we have an incentive to get out of here as soon as possible," Raven grinned.

Bellamy pushed three chairs next to Octavia. Clark and Madie sat down silently. They were still moving away from what happened on the roof.

“There are different board games,” Echo said. - We all played mafia together yesterday. We found a new game today, you can join, Clark.

“The Mafia are so relics of the past,” Murphy put in. - Real toys do not give us this time. But I have a plan to get hold of something interesting.

\- Illegal? Octavia asked.

\- Very legal in this world. And we have every right to it. This toy is made by us. I have already been transferred from the ward to my personal apartment. There are no cameras. I'm waiting for everyone today at nine in the evening.

\- Clark, tell me who you are in this life? Octavia asked.

\- My name is Claire, I am a medical student. My studies will begin in a few months.

"Clarke, you obviously have a boring life here," Murphy grimaced. - I'm an actor. They gave me all my things. I found information in which films I starred. I managed to see something. And I must say, I am handsome in this life.

“They gave me my things yesterday, too,” Raven said. - I am a programmer. It certainly does not compare with piloting spaceships ...

“Boredom,” Murphy teased.

\- Whatever we do here, everything cannot be compared with life in the virtual world! Said Octavia.

“Lexa has a match,” Clarke said. - After the project with us, she became one of them.

\- Horror, this is of course the continuation of adrenaline and all that, but it is better to get out of here quickly, - Echo grimaced.

Clarke agreed with her. She was glad to see friends. They were in a completely different environment, and most importantly, they were safe. Clarke was already grateful to Bellamy for getting to the roof in time. She really needs to gather evidence of reality.

\- Octavia, who are you? Clarke asked.

\- I did not remember much, I have not yet been given my personal belongings. But I know I haven't done much. And there is nothing to boast about like the rest.

“And I'm a former model,” boasted Echo. - I can't even imagine how we will return to what we did before.

“I think I can handle it, I'm a cop,” Bellamy said, smiling. He seemed to relax a little. Clarke wanted to know, but hesitated to ask who he was. All the time that they saw each other in her room, she put aside thoughts about his life in this world.

“Yes, they've picked up a motley group,” Murphy chuckled.

Wells Jaha entered the hall. He looked around and walked towards their company. Clarke wanted to throw herself into his arms, but she stopped herself.

"Wells," Clarke stood up as soon as he approached.

\- Hi guys. Claire, good to see you.

\- Because of you they hanged me! Murphy pointed a finger at him.

\- The commander urgently needed me, and they took me out of imitation ahead of schedule. I was, like you, completely immersed. They wanted to test me in action. Apparently they liked what they saw. When I left the virtual world, I was promoted. You and I had more moments in the virtual world. I was submerged superficially with a helmet. But then your memory was erased.

Bellamy sighed heavily.

“It wasn’t real anyway. We shouldn't remember those horrors, - said Echo.

\- By the way, the guys and I were betting among ourselves on the development, who will turn where from you ... Those who put Echo on you got rich. The bulk, like me, put on Clark and Bellamy.

“Those who understand the present also understand the future,” Echo replied enigmatically.

\- Ok, I have to go. I'll see you again, ”Welles said goodbye, and left.

\- Now there will be supper. We all have to go. Meet me in my room. This building is opposite, third floor. Room 332.

***  
Clarke managed to get a couple of hours off from the nurse's friends. She left Madi in her section. The girl has had enough of her today. Clarke wanted her to rest. And she wasn't sure that Madi would be released in the evening.

Clarke knocked on the door 332. Bellamy opened her and let her inside.

\- You're on time. Everything is in place. We begin.

In the room, the friends sat on the floor. On their heads were glasses with a rim encircling the back of the head.

\- It's like a helmet used in the laboratory. Guys, checking the settings.

Bellamy handed her hoop glasses.

“My heroine is not here,” Echo said in disappointment.

“They only released the first part,” Murphy replied. - There the plot did not even reach the mountain people. Choose any other avatar from girls. Bellamy will not care as your own. He marked many.

“So I'm wondering,” Clark put the headband on and pressed the button on the side.

A bright light flashed and she found herself in a clearing near the shuttle of the first hundred. A transparent screen appeared before my eyes.

"Choose a hero" - the board asked.

“Clark, this system is based on eye trackers,” Bellamy said. - The camera reads micro movements and fixation of your eyes. Look at the hero and keep your eyes on him.

Clarke found her name. The avatar looked like her, but it wasn't her.

\- We can find our avatars by the names of our heroes. But they are changed here. This game is publicly available and it should not have been used to go to the laboratory or to the participants in the experiment.

Clarke and Bellamy chose their heroes and join the game. The others were already inside.

"Looks real enough," Clarke pointed out.

\- Not as real as with a helmet or full immersion. But the 10D picture is projected by lasers from glasses directly onto the retina. So yes, it looks like reality.

Clarke ran her hand over her arm and felt a touch that resembled a slight tickle.

\- Sensors are built into the bezel, they send light electrical signals to specific areas of the brain. If you touch your hand, one zone is activated, if you touch another zone. The sensations are the same, similar to a slight tickling. If the game has a strong effect on the body, you will feel a stronger tickle. The program is not the same as in the laboratory, there is no difference in the sensations of pain, touch or other influences.

“But we can have fun here, which we haven't done in a long time,” Murphy interrupted. - Enough explanations, it's time to break away. We chose the drunk party scenario. We launch.

It was suddenly dark in the clearing, bonfires and other program heroes appeared, dancing around.

\- A party! Raven shouted.

"The music is clearly better here," Octavia said.

“It would be great if they made it drunk,” Murphy shouted.

“I heard that these have already been made, but these games are very expensive,” said Echo. - You are drunk in the game, take off your mask and immediately sober, a dream!

\- The game can be connected via the Internet, and sit here to communicate when we are at a far distance from each other, - suggested Murphy.

\- We will not be able to bypass the system. We're going to be watched, ”Bellamy said.

\- What are you speaking about? Clarke asked.

\- We got our things and documents. Our contracts state that we do not have the right to communicate with each other as we leave the laboratory. Otherwise, we will be deprived of all the money we have earned and a lawsuit will be brought against us. We knew about it and signed it.

\- They have no right! Octavia shouted.

\- Octavia, no one forced us. We knew what we were doing, ”Bellamy said.

\- Really? If you knew what would happen here, would you agree?

\- Money was needed for my loved one. I could only get them quickly and legally at that time. And yes, I would agree. But I would not want to risk further because of our secret meetings. Otherwise it was all in vain.

\- So that's it, enough talk, let's go dance! “Murphy took almost everyone with him.

“So these are our last days together,” Clarke summed up, leaving Bellamy alone.

\- I'm sorry.

\- Not worth it.

“Clark, I saved you today. And while I'm here, I'll keep an eye on you. But if you fail again, I'll betray you to Becca.

\- I understand, while you are here, you are an older brother. And then you will become nothing.

“I'm the older brother for Octavia.

“Hey Bellamy, there’s a free tent.” Echo walked over to him and took his hand.

\- Sorry, Echo, I don't want to confuse reality. There are a lot of male program heroes here, I think you will find to your taste, - Bellamy refused.

\- As you want, - answered Echo disappointedly, and stepped aside.

\- Hey, don't lose me, I'll go look for Lincoln. This hero is registered here! Octavia shouted.

"Finally, I shouldn't be worried about Octavia's words," Bellamy chuckled. “She’s not my sister anymore, and we’re safe here.”

"Clark, Finn is registered here too," Raven shouted. - I can give you a turn to him as a sign of friendship.

\- Dont need it, thanks. Go and have fun yourself, ”Clarke refused.

\- Then don't look for me!  
\- Hey, why do you need a hero who will soon be gone! Murphy objected.

\- Are you jealous? Raven chuckled.

\- What more. There are a lot of girls here. Bellamy overtook me in that reality. I will catch up with him in this one.

“Kindergarten,” Bellamy grinned. - And who would have thought that only a year has passed since these moments in the clearing.

\- Bellamy, why did you say no to Echo?

\- Inside me there are also memories and feelings of the hero of this world. I think I owe him something. I know that these sensations will soon dissolve and will not bother me. But I want to close one point.

\- And this moment is not with Echo?

\- No, he's connected to you. We are already in a different reality. And what was there doesn't matter. I hope we can calmly discuss the feelings that tormented us?

\- Oh sure.

\- I was in love with you. I probably wanted to kiss you a billion times, no, much more. Can?

Clarke nodded. How unusual it all was. It was unrealistic for Bellamy, but she only remembered herself as Clark. She leaned toward him and Bellamy kissed her on the cheek.

\- More than a billion times, did you want to kiss me on the cheek? Clarke was surprised.

Bellamy tried again. But his lips went past Clarke's to her cheek again.

\- There is something wrong here.

He turned on the settings and a scoreboard appeared in front of him.

“Clark, we're not even here to be together. Even a kiss is not programmed in the program between our heroes.

“Look what girl I'm programmed with, I'll go out and get another heroine,” Clarke grinned.

At that moment there was an explosion, one, the second, followed by frightened screams.

\- What's happening? Clarke shouted, crouching down.

\- The drunken party scenario includes an attack by earthlings! Murphy shouted. - I didn’t climb to find out the full script ...

Another explosion rang out nearby. Someone fired a weapon.

\- So that was enough for me in the laboratory, we roll up! Bellamy ordered.

At that moment, everything calmed down, the picture disappeared.

\- What are you doing! Lexa screamed.

Lexa stood in Murphy's room. Everyone took off their glasses. They realized they were caught.

\- You knew that you were forbidden to touch such devices. You cannot go back to that world without supervision. Even in his pathetic likeness in this game. You will all be punished. And now quickly disperse to their rooms. We'll check everyone in ten minutes.

***  
Another two weeks passed. Clarke didn't see any of her friends again. They were not allowed to communicate. Many were discharged ahead of schedule, citing quarantine. Physically, she was completely cured. She even began to have scraps of memories from this world. But she still discouraged them. She did not fully believe that this world was real. Madi was taken by her parents. Clarke couldn't get to her anymore. She never got any information about Spock.

Lexa stopped by Clarke one day.

\- I hope that you calmed down and were able to forgive me. Clark, this is my job. I am responsible for all of you. I came to your room that evening, but you were not there. At the post I was told where you went. I decided to check if everything is fine with you.

\- I understand that this is your job. You did everything right, ”Clarke replied emotionlessly.

\- You're still angry. But I want you to hear some things from me. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Echo and Murphy were discharged. They dispersed throughout the world. You are all forbidden to look for each other and enter into communication. Clark, everyone is prohibited from communicating when they leave the project. This is included in the contract. If the conditions are violated, all the money will be taken and the case will be brought to court. I became a consultant here, I have more privileges. I signed up for your curator. My application was approved. We will not be able to continue personal relationships for now, but we will be able to communicate. In the senior years, when you go to practice, they agreed to take you to our laboratory. I reached an agreement. Then we can be open together.

\- You thought of everything.

\- I had time for that.

\- Why did you decide that I want to come back here? Moreover, to become the same as those who conducted the experiments ... Or be with you?

“Clark, you are one of the main subjects in this lab. You have an amazing brain. After all this, will it really not be interesting for you to further explore your capabilities and people like you? I was so interested that research completely absorbed me. We're alike, Clark. Although you do not remember yourself completely real, but you were there, albeit with different memories, but with your brains.

“I'm a fun experiment for you that you want to extend,” Clarke said furiously. “But I don’t want that. I want to forget about it like a bad dream.

“I’m not putting pressure on you. I understand that you are still in denial. I will wait for you as long as it takes. You will calm down and make the right decisions. I believe in it. I believe in you.

Two weeks later, Clarke was discharged. She went to a rented small apartment that was not far from the medical university. The documents that were given to her did not say anything about the parents or other family members. And the memories didn't come back completely. She hoped that in the future she could deal with everything. Clarke took a job as a nurse. Work in the morning, preparation for school in the evening. Several times a week Internet communication with psychologists and psychiatrists from the laboratory. Once every two weeks they came to her house. They took tests, checked her condition. Her rehabilitation continued under their control, albeit in a different territory. Lexa continued to supervise her. But Clarke, apart from working moments, ignored her. Clark was consumed with feelings of loneliness and injustice. She was among people, but it felt like she was alone on the planet. Clarke remembered that she had not finished gathering evidence for the reality of this world. She held on with all her might to the memories hidden in her inner world. The new reality still seemed dubious to her.


	9. Part 9 Welcome to Factuality and Evidence: Phoenix Risen from the Ashes

***

Life went on as usual. The rehabilitation is completely over. Clark remembered a lot from this life. She grew up in an orphanage. I didn't know my parents. After several betrayals of friends, she decided that it was safer to live alone and not depend on anyone. With all this, she still considered herself Clarke and not Claire. She resigned herself to the fact that everyone called her differently, and began to behave according to her new personality.

The month of September came, and Clarke went to study at the first year of medical university. I had to study a huge amount of literature all the time. Couples lasted from morning to night, from evening to midnight she worked as a nurse. There were too few days off. After a month of exhausted schedule, Clarke no longer thought about any evidence of the reality of this world. There was only one desire - to sleep. She fell asleep wherever she could. Clark zombie.

In October, she already joined a complex rhythm. There is a little more free time. She never made friends. I rejected all offers to go somewhere from colleagues and classmates. She needed a feeling of an outcast, she began to soak in it, and did not want to let go anywhere, as if she was into it.

***

Once in October, her classmates pulled out to have fun and celebrate the completion of the first cycle of study. Clarke only agreed because a virtual game "The Hundred" in an anti-cafe was planned. The game based on the experiment in which she participated became very popular. These were the first games based on brain stimulation in several ways. The immersion effect was much more effective compared to other games on the market.

Soft chairs in the cafe and an improved set of games with additional functions promised to make the evening interesting. Everyone took apart the heroes. Her character was taken over by another girl. The game was connected to the network and anyone could connect to it. There were ten people from Clark's group, and there are even more online .. Clark chose an avatar - one of Bellamy's ex-girls, with whom he slept on arrival on Earth for the first time.

Clarke walked through the clearing, watching the others, not getting involved in the game. She looked from the side at the avatar named Clark. The girl who was to her was constantly running somewhere, shouting something, giving orders. Was she really like that too? There is so much fuss, while people here still understand that this is a game.

Rumors reached Clarke that after their experiment, a new type of game was approved - full immersion. It will cost a lot of money. People will only spend a couple of days there, not a year. And they themselves will choose the plot and characters. They will also have their memory blocked for a while. And such a serious rehabilitation will not be needed. Virtual immersion and the acquisition of new memories, participation in adventures without realizing that you are in the game. And all this in a few hours or days without consequences. Clarke was increasingly wondering if she would like to try this direction or not. She would choose Clarke as the heroine and the plots in which they were in virtual reality. But I would set the conditions in advance, how everything should end. No casualties, everyone is alive and happy. Madi and Mom and Bellamy would stay with her. With such memories, she could have lived happily for a long time.

One hundred different heroes continued to do something, discuss, shout, dance, cook, build. Everyone was busy except for one guy. He climbed a tree and just sat there. Clarke at first thought that he was looking out for earthlings, but in that direction of the forest, he did not even look. The guy was more interested in avatars Clarke and Bellamy. He watched them from above. Avatars Clarke and Bellamy examined the map. The guy put his hand on the girl's shoulder and reached out to her. He kissed her on the cheek, which was very surprised, like the girl herself.

“Hey, sweet couple,” the guy from the tree yelled at them. - These heroes are not for romantic relationships, if you want to cuddle up - choose others. With these, the program will not allow.

Clarke chuckled from her hideout. Looks like he knew the program. Apparently, he also got into an absurd situation. Why didn't she remember his avatar? Most likely it was one of those who almost immediately left the project in the laboratory.

When the explosions began, everyone ducked, screamed and fled. Clarke noticed that the guy in the tree also didn't react too much to what was happening, just continuing to watch.

Everyone was preparing for the attack, and when the time came, everyone was scared. The immersion was indeed new, even though everyone knew they were in the game.

Clarke saw her heroine on the path of the earthling, he swung his spear at her. She couldn't help but react. Instantly was next to her, knocking to the side. The spear struck the ground nearby. So Clark got involved. She grabbed her pistols and started firing at the trees at the earthlings. A minute later, the guy from the tree joined her. His shots were as accurate as hers. Together they brought down about twenty opponents.

\- They're retreating! - shouted one of the guys.

Explosions, shouts and shooting stopped.

\- Hooray! - someone shouted in the crowd. - We won in the first round! We do not relax, we are preparing for the second.

"You're good at shooting," said the guy from the tree.

“Mutually,” Clarke said.

\- Where did you learn?

\- The guy in the bunker taught.

“Clark’s avatar would be more suitable for you.

\- And you Bellamy. But these heroes are snapped up right away. They don't understand how difficult it is to be. Everyone just wants to be in charge. And what is behind this huge responsibility ...

\- And deep wounds ...

Clark raised an eyebrow in surprise. Before she could answer, the second stage of the earthlings' offensive began. Enemies have infiltrated the camp. Hand-to-hand combat was used. Half of the players dropped out at once. Clarke was fighting next to the guy from the tree. They didn't even have time to get to know each other.

“Clark, here you go,” he threw the bat at her.

“My avatar's name is not Clarke.

\- But as?

\- Never mind.

\- Clark's avatar suits you. So I will call you that.

“So I won't ask for your name, but I'll call you Bellamy.

The second round is over. Out of a hundred, thirty people remained.

\- This group will not survive the third round. We don't have much time left. Do you want to keep fighting or can we find something more interesting to do? How about we run away together?

The offer made Clarke's heart ache with the memory. How she missed that world. And if this guy can offer a deeper immersion in virtual reality, she is ready to accept ... How he resembled Bellamy in conversation and fights. She can close her eyes and pretend that she is in fact him.

They got out of the camp and, without a word, went to the car, which was buried underground.

“It must be here somewhere,” the guy said, looking for the Rover.

“No, here,” Clarke pointed the other way.

\- Did you read the map too?

“I'm not sure I saw her on the map, but the bunker should be a little further.

\- I didn't see him on the map for sure.

The guy approached her and kissed her unexpectedly quickly. Clarke didn't even have time to react from such impudence. But she followed him counting on it.

\- Who are you in fact? He asked pulling back.

\- What's the difference?

“There was no bunker or rover on the map. But we were both looking for them here. I think you already understand what that means. We are one of all who fought normally.

“If you say you’re Murphy, I’ll hit you.” Clarke chuckled, remembering how he persuaded them to secretly meet in the game.

\- No, but you're close. They can listen to us, you know that.

“Then I'll use my left hand.” Clarke remembered that of the girls here, she was the only one left-handed. She wanted to make a sign. She ran her hand over his arm.

\- I'll be the heart.

\- Then I'm the head.

There was no more doubt. Somehow, they ended up in the game at the same time.

“It's a good thing we're not in Clark and Bellamy's avatars. The program doesn't even let them kiss.

Bellamy pressed her to the tree and kissed her hungrily on the lips. Clarke didn’t believe her happiness. Luck was on her side today. Surrendering to the will of feelings, she forgot about everything in the world. Passion covered her.

Explosions and gunfire could be heard from the camp for a few more minutes. The gong sounded. The game is over, the Earthlings have taken over the camp. In a minute, the picture in front of my eyes faded.

Clarke took off her glasses, regaining consciousness. What was it? Bellamy? How can she get back into the game? How did she end up in the same game with him? After all, many games "Hundred" are launched simultaneously. Why didn't she ask where he was? He recalled that they can be followed. But they could have come up with something. Clarke thought they had more time in the game. But the participants who remained to defend the camp were defeated very quickly.

***

Since then, Clarke came to the anti-cafe as soon as the opportunity arose. She always chose Bellamy's girlfriend as her avatar. Griffin did not participate in the game, only watched. She hoped to see Bellamy in someone again. There was little chance of that. But she didn't let herself despair. She remembered many moments in the game from the laboratory, while others were new to her. Clarke noticed that the more tours the team went on, the more unexpected and new things appeared. Clarke was interested. She began to participate in the game, helping the team to penetrate further and further. More people like Bellamy did not appear. After a while, the team won the last round. Clarke was expecting something important to herself at the end of the game, but there was congratulations from the creators of the Hundred. In addition, the winners were offered to participate in the development of a new version of the "Hundred". Didn't you go out to her? How many more people like her will fall into the hands of developers? Clarke was disappointed. She did not come to this cafe again.

Nostalgia for the virtual world of the laboratory overtook every time she had time to rest and think. Clarke grew more and more annoyed. Every night she meditated, plunging into her inner world, and analyzed memories there. She has looked at them so many times. They didn't bring relief anymore.

Clarke had money left over from participating in the experiment, and she decided to spend it on purchasing the game "The Hundred". The blonde did not want to go to a cafe, meet other people. Clarke was desperate to meet Bellamy again. She just needed a game to roam the places that had become so dear to her in the laboratory.

She began to spend all possible time there. Clarke was not satisfied with just walking, she connected the game to the Internet to participate in team games with other people. She began to live in two worlds. Clarke fell asleep and woke up in the game when she spent the night at home, not at work. Her complex schedule allowed her to dive into the virtual world only a few times a week.

Clarke had little time to play and began looking for him. At work, she reduced hours, often asked for time off. At school I started skipping classes. The game absorbed her more and more. She didn’t want anything, just to stay there longer. She was like a drug addict, reaching there for a new dose.

***

Clarke is abruptly pulled out of the game. She was alone at home. Who dared to break into her? She heard a voice, but everything merged into one hum. Everything blurred before my eyes.

\- Claire, come to your senses! They slapped her cheeks, bringing her to her senses.

\- What's happening? She asked indistinctly.

\- You flew down, all the rehabilitation, all the energy spent on you down the drain. Claire, I love you and I care about you.

Clarke finally recognized the voice, her eyes were able to focus. Lexa stood in front of her.

“I thought you loved Clarke,” she grinned.

\- So that's the thing? Have you become more than just a gambling addict? Do you still consider yourself Clark? Did you deceive us?

\- Do not scream. The head is already buzzing!

\- Do you understand what you've done? You dropped out of school. She quit her job. You destroyed your future, which you were striving for so much by agreeing to the project.

\- It doesn't matter.

“Claire, I've been trying to contact you for several days. You didn't answer. I am still your curator. The contract states that if a person breaks down after rehabilitation for a year, we take him back. You will be in the mental hospital. You know, very few people come out of there.

\- You are threatening me?

“You left me no choice. Have you seen yourself? You've lost a lot of weight. When was the last time you ate? Your eyes are red, your pupils are dilated. How long have you been in the game?

\- What day is it?

“Claire, I'm sorry I didn't notice your condition earlier. No more games. You need to see specialists.

\- No Please.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's legs.

\- Don't send me anywhere. Do you want me to meet with you again. Just don't take the game.

“It's worse than I thought.

Lexa walked away from Clarke and called for help from the lab. Clarke reached into the game again and passed out.

***

\- Clark, hear me. Do not fence yourself off. You have very little time left. The system has won. Your mind is almost completely destroyed. But there is still a small chance. Focus on my voice. You have to let me in. This is the only way I can help you stay alive. Remember your inner space. Imagine an ocean, a bridge and a door to me. I know that even for this you have no strength left. The system has sucked almost everything out of you. You are a fighter. You have great potential. You asked me if a soul could exist in a computer device, not suspecting that your soul and your consciousness were already attached to the digital world. The soul exists, and this is the only thing the System is not able to reach yet. All your astral, mental shells and consciousness have been recoded. Your soul is here beside, it was tied with a certain thread with them. But the System destroyed and took everything away. You will soon have nothing to cling to, you will disappear into oblivion, and the System will then finally and irrevocably win. You are now holding onto the residual trace of the code of your consciousness, but it gradually disappears. You don't remember much anymore. You don't understand who you are and who I am. My name is Spock and I will help you. Remember Bellamy. We forget the most dear people last. He is connected with you not only in this life. Your souls were also connected in past incarnations. I saw a trace of this in your subconscious. If you find it difficult to remember him from your present life, turn inward. The memory of his soul is inside yours. Find him and grab the thread that goes to him. This is the only way I can pull you out. Clark, you need to hear me. If you do nothing, you will disappear.

Clarke heard the voice, but she didn't understand the meaning of the words, or who it belonged to. But he touched the strings of her soul, bringing her out of oblivion.

She realized that she was drifting on the light waves of the ocean on a small raft.

\- Remember Bellamy. He, like you, is in danger. He needs you.

The translucent image of a man blinked for a few seconds in the reflection of the smooth surface of the wave.

“Bellamy,” she repeated the name.

\- Well done! Find Bellamy. Hold his image, you will remember him.

The man's image was once again reflected on the waves, this time lasting longer. And the voice in my head became more intelligible.

“Imagine a thread going from you to Bellamy. See her and grab.

Clarke grabbed the thread with the last of her strength, and she was suddenly carried away somewhere.

\- Just hold on, I'll get you out.

Clarke didn't know how much time had passed, she opened her eyes. Griffin sat on a raft in the ocean, tied to the edge of a bridge near the blue door. She was surprised for a second that the bridge on the other side was endless. The shore was nowhere to be seen.

“Clark, can you hear me. You have to open the door. I hold onto your door with all my might. She flickers, ready to disappear. I help your soul to hold on to the almost completely gone digital footprint of your consciousness. Clark, open the door.

Clark managed to kneel down on the raft and crawl to the door. She pushed her, and immediately fell back.

"It's okay," Spock picked it up and laid it on the bridge.

Clarke looked at him, trying to remember, but her thoughts seemed to drift. She could not stop them and figure it out.

“My name is Spock. I am your friend. I will help. The main thing is to listen to me. Stay with me, don't pass out. We are in your subconscious. If you fail, we will both disappear. This is part of my Katra.

Spock held out a blue gleaming stone.

\- You have to take it. Katra is the eternal life force, the Vulcan soul. My people have the ability to share and transmit it. My energy will help you stay in this world.

Clarke opened her hand. Spock dropped a stone on her. It sparkled brighter and disappeared into the palm of your hand. Clark found it easier to fix his gaze and thoughts.

\- We need to follow the trail of your code. Imagine yourself walking across this bridge. Now the coast is not visible, but it is there in the distance. I will carry you, you just peer in search of the coast, your digital code of consciousness. We are now with you in your subconscious, and we need to go ashore.

Clarke blinked a couple of times to indicate that she understood him.

The bridge Spock carried her over was constantly rocking. She tried to keep her eyes open. But she still didn't remember anything, although she already realized that absolutely everything was curled from the man who carried her. Clarke focused on him. She felt warm rays emanating from his hands. With each step forward, she felt better.

“You can't see the shore,” she said quietly.

\- Your digital code of consciousness has been taken very far. But we will find it and return it, just don't close your eyes, Spock promised.

\- It's very hard for me…

\- I know. But you have to. You are strong. As strong as my sister.

Spock held her attention just to get her off the bridge.  
\- My sister's name is Michael Burnham. I remembered her name. She is human. My parents adopted her when I was still little. They raised her in the tradition of Vulcan. I am the child of Ambassador Vulcan and a schoolteacher from Earth. Vulcan and human genes in me. Vulcans are considered a more advanced race. I could not develop as rapidly as the other children of Vulcan. I'm confused in myself. My sister helped me. Michael showed me a way to combine two so different and contradictory parts of a Vulcan and a human. My sister has a masculine name. You, Clark, have a male name too. You are both fighters. In the past, each of you has a huge burden of responsibility for lives that are gone. But you have good hearts and good intentions. You are willing to sacrifice yourself for others.

\- I would like to see her. But I am still not clear about who I am.

“You are the person who deserves to be saved. You saved me just like my sister. I do not know how long I have been in this System. My memories are back. All this time, even though I was ruled in the general plan by the System. But you helped me remember and keep my identity. You are a person with an irrepressible desire to move forward and learn new things. The shell of the system program that was on me could not completely absorb my files. At first I tried to prove to you that I was not an accomplice to Allie or Becky. I actively worked with snippets of memory to remember who I am. I didn't want to believe the accusations that you threw at me when we first met. I tried to help you. To do this, I had to process a lot of file programs that were in the system shell. The system has included all the knowledge in it. And the more I delved into it, the more I was subject to oblivion of the personality. But over and over again you pulled this person out bit by bit, first confronting me, and then asking for help in development. I was able to remember enough to shield myself from all new oblivions. I did not understand that the shell that was on me was to blame. I perceived it as a part of myself, as the System suggested.

\- You gave me the stone ... Tell me about the quatra ...

“I knew that this was the only way I could help you. As a child, my sister was attacked, her vitality was running out. My father found her and passed on part of his Katra - the energy of his soul. We are now in your subconscious on the border of your soul. All the shells guarding her were taken by the System. You are on the edge, with one foot already in another world. You said that you are afraid to get stuck in the virtual world, stop being yourself and harm your loved ones. Clark, this is happening now. The system will use your data, your energy, to expand boundaries and absorb new people. You can still stop her.

\- I see the shore ...

\- Hold on, we're already close.

Spock carried it out and set it down on the sand.

\- We found your consciousness. The memory will start to return. But you need to return the mental and astral bodies. They are connected with your consciousness. You don't need to go anywhere, just imagine everything I say.

\- Okay.

\- The astral body radiates emotions. The mental body treats emotions as information.

Spock found boxes of memories in the sand, which Clarke had left in the illusion.

“There are many of your memories here on the shore.

Spock placed the first, red box in front of her, where she put everything that was from the moment of her birth to the second apocalypse.

“You took care of yourself earlier by decomposing all the memories. Check them out. Stop at the first one that will evoke any strong emotions. Catch the thoughts that have arisen, see the thread to them in space and pull it towards you.

The first thing that struck Clarke was the death of her father. Grief, anger, rage appeared in space in the form of emotions on her face. She pulled the thread going towards them, and out of nowhere, a prickly, multi-colored blanket fell over her.

“Okay, you got your astral body back thanks to rage. Bad emotions are powerful. It's easier to find a way to them. Don't worry, this blanket look depends on whether you feel good or bad. Now sort out these emotions, think about them. Let them not own you, but you. What did they give you, what did they bring into your life? What experience did you get? How did you get stronger? Think about it.

A silvery shimmering sheet fell on top of Clark.

\- Now the mental body is with you.

\- I do not understand…

“You're still weak. We need to return your protective shells. Imagine the image of the System in front of you and the table between you. I'm giving you access to her codes.

Spock handed her a black glove.

\- Ask Sistema to put everything she took from you on the table. And put everything that the System has given you badly. Equivalent exchange. Spread out and take only with a glove. Do not worry. The system doesn't understand what's going on. Her consciousness is not here now. These are only files. Simple working programs, they can be easily tricked. They don't see you as a threat. Thanks to the codes I gave you, they think that you are a system too, only an order of magnitude higher than them. So they must obey.

Clarke portrayed System as a man hiding behind a hoodie. On the table, he placed several energy balls, shining in different colors. Clarke set up a black box containing a black hole, engulfing her from the inside.

\- Okay. You're doing everything right. Now take these balls and distribute them over the body as you want. Intuition will tell you.

One was red, the other was orange, and the balls were in Clark's stomach.

\- The abdomen is a bio-survival zone. These are our first energies that protect us from external influences.

Clarke placed the yellow ball in the solar plexus area. Green - in the area of the heart. Blue - in the throat, and blue - in the forehead. She left purple over her head.

“They correspond to the chakras,” Clarke was able to speak confidently. - I have remembered.

\- Yes. Our energy channels, our protection. Our livelihood and development programs. And the System destroyed and took it all.

“I feel better.” Clarke was able to breathe deeply.

\- Are you ready to take apart the rest of the memories?

\- Definitely yes.

Spock pushed all the boxes towards her.

Clarke went through their contents slowly. With every passing minute, she felt stronger. Her memory and personality returned to her.

\- We have a little time here. You need to gain energy. You have returned yourself, now you are gradually beginning to fill with vital energy. Breathe evenly, try to relax.

"Spock, what are you doing in my mind?" She asked unexpectedly, having examined the last box.

“I'm saving you,” he raised an eyebrow.

\- Should I be afraid of you? Clarke remembered their conversation in the cell. He asked not to trust him anymore.

\- You have a part of my soul. I risked my life to get to you. No, you shouldn't be afraid of me.

\- How did you manage to escape? Does the system no longer control you?

\- Now I'm on my own. In that cell, they removed all the shells of the programs I was under and through which they controlled me. They figured me out. The system began to brutally penetrate my brain, and I thought that I could not stand it any longer when you entered my subconscious and pulled me along. I was able to isolate myself there from my consciousness, and what the System did to it. I couldn't have done it without you. I could not go deep into myself, I was held by the tentacles of pain in my consciousness.

\- I still don't fully understand how I did it.

“When we were in the village, I participated in the manipulation of the system without realizing it. Part of me remained and the memories became more and more accessible. I worked on my consciousness and subconsciousness, taught you. You began to possess the knowledge of coding your consciousness and subconsciousness. You once asked the question, is human coding very different from a computer. Now you know the answer. They are so similar that you were able to replay the System through the codes of your consciousness and penetrate to me, thereby you saved me and yourself.

Clarke remembered trying to contact him while in imitation on Eligia 4. In that illusion, she believed in what was happening, and only the image of Spock helped her realize the truth.

\- After our conversation inside the subconscious, I was able to escape from the System. She thought she won, withdrew all her programs, and destroyed me. No one followed me, I was written off. I went out into the corridor. My elevator doors were still there. I opened them and went inside. I was looking for you, your code. I knew that you would do everything right and go to another simulation, where they won't get to you right away, and you can prepare. I remembered a lot when alien programs were filmed from me. But what I remembered before and told you made you doubt me.

Clarke smiled faintly. Her faith in her friend was restored. She was no longer alone.

“I found your code in a new simulation, but I couldn't get through. She was protected. I tried to do that subconscious trick you did to get through. But nothing came of it. I didn’t leave the simulation, trying everything I could. I've learned a lot. Suddenly, the protection dropped abruptly. The system has reached you. You were broken. Thanks to Vulcan abilities, I can inspire thoughts from a distance. I could not get into the simulation, there was still protection, although not so strong. But I was able to send thoughts to your head. I saw what the System did to you. I opened the surveillance system. The only way I could help was to detain you, but for that you had to open the door for me. You didn't listen to anything. And only the name Bellamy made the soul stir up. I was able to intercept this thread to his image. He was the closest point to your consciousness. I carried you, and you were near the bridge.

\- So I'm still in simulation? Clarke sighed heavily.

\- Yes. And I'm standing outside. The system won't let me in. As soon as you gain strength, you can go out on your own, I will open the door for you.

\- You said that the System does not invent new places, but reproduces from memories. But in the world before the apocalypse, I have never been.  
\- The complexity of this illusion went off scale. It was created from the memory of six people. The system has synthesized everything into one. I have never met imitation in which six people were immediately involved. The system sent huge forces here.

\- Six persons? Who! Mom and Lexa? Who else have I met?

\- Bellamy, Becca, Marcus, Allie-2.

\- And Madi?

“She wasn't here.

Clarke felt both relief and fear for her daughter at the same time. But then she pushed these feelings aside.

\- Where is everyone who is with me in the illusion now?

\- The system pushed you, and divided you into different imitations. I don't know where they are, but I am working on it.

If Bellamy was the real one with her, the memories from the simulation were used. Clarke stopped them too, deciding to focus on more important things. Spock will find them all. If the System got to it, what is the state of everyone else? Clarke hoped she could get to them in time. In the meantime, her strength returned to her, she must find out everything Spock managed to find out. How glad she was that he found her. Clarke was afraid to trust him completely again. It was destroyed, the System achieved its goal. It was not profitable for her to send Spock, which means he is real.

\- I met my mother after our conversation in the cell. She took me to Lexa and to the Fountainhead door. I checked my mom. She was real. In another illusion, this technique failed. I didn't know who was in front of me. Abby, on the other hand, claimed that everything she said earlier was to get me out. Now you say that there was a real Abby in that imitation ... And there was Lexa, she was real by the door. And in the illusion, she herself was an experimenter. I'm confused…

“Your mother’s consciousness in this illusion was real. You could not check it, because the System has tightened control over subroutines. There are almost no loopholes left in it. I think the System got to your mom and Lexa before this illusion. False memories were instilled in them. They truly believed in what they said. The system sent Abby to you to convince you to enter the door of the Fountainhead. The system learns very quickly. I found the reporting files. It is written there that it will be more effective to influence the destruction of the personality if it is left with a memory in the new world. The System tested this theory here. And it worked.

Clarke tried to comprehend Spock's words.

Mom and Lex have changed their memory, inspired them with other personalities. How difficult it will be to get them out. But she pushed back again worrying. We need information and facts now. Time is too short.

\- I understand that Lexa's consciousness was recorded on a chip, and she can exist in this world. But Mom thought this place was something else. She said that she went to this world because of the means that she was injected to erase her consciousness.

\- Your mom is partially right. This is a hybrid place. The digital world and living substance are combined here. The system is originally an artificial intelligence that has learned to survive, grow, use living objects as an energy resource and building material. She synthesized digital programs and biological substrate into one. The system split the living, creating a hybrid and manageable habitat. The higher a living creature was organized in evolution, the better it turned out. The system has reached people. Was able to isolate a substance that combined biological properties and nanotechnology to affect the minds of people. Control them, destruct, and then take away their consciousness, split into more subtle structures. This most subtle level allowed the unthinkable: to attract the consciousness of dying people in order to rip off the remnants of their psychic shells. The anomaly you saw is related to the System. The system lives inside it and controls it.

\- It is easier to believe in the illusion of the System than all this.

\- Which she uses.

\- Why and how did we all fall into the same illusion? Mom said Lexa came to this world through the Shadhead archive file. But she managed to escape ...

“If she escaped, then the System got to her. On the chip were the minds of Becky, Alli-2, Lexa, and other commanders. But the System chose only them for the illusion. Most likely, Shaidhead influenced this choice. I saw his trace in your illusion. He made new changes to it.

Clarke made a note in her head: at the first opportunity to destroy Shadhead once and for all. And I moved on to the next question.

\- Why did they assure me that I was not Clark? And who is Claire?

\- This image is taken from Becky's memories. Before the apocalypse happened, she actually participated in similar experiments. Claire's girlfriend existed and was in the laboratory. The system has combined Becky's thoughts about this girl and your memories of yourself. This is a superposition of images. They conducted experiments on consciousness with artificial intelligence, there was space, and the apocalypse, and survival. But your hundred was not there, and everything else that was with you.  
\- I tried to bypass the system. I hoped that if I allowed myself to believe in reality a little, I would quickly get on my feet and be able to escape. But that did a disservice. Doubts entered my consciousness and began to grow there. If I jumped off the roof with Madi, would I get out of the illusion?

“Yes, but you would most likely have been caught immediately. The system protected the borders. I couldn't get any closer.

“And if I could escape with Madi. But she was not real ...

\- The program would find you through it.

\- Where is the real Madi? Clarke asked thoughtfully.

\- I overlooked the illusion in which the three of us lived in the village, there was also not the real Madi. As strange as it sounds to me, I became attached to the girl, although she was only a projection of your memories embodied by the System.

\- How did you harm me there? You said the System sent you to suppress me. But you have always helped me. What have I missed?

\- On me was a shell of the program, which was supposed to rub into your confidence, to help you survive. Do everything so that your regrets about past misdeeds increase a thousand times. So that you regret destroying Allie. So that you understand what your people don't need. They didn't need you anymore, and they didn't want to see or remember. The images of people who were near you in the simulation are all the software parts in which your memories of them, of their actions towards you, are recorded. These are all reflections of your opinion, how they would act, what they said, while the System strengthened from the negative side. Time after time meetings with friends turned into regrets. You were suppressed from all sides. In the present past, you yourself survived and survived the apocalypse, found Madi, raised her. Protected her like a mother bear. Thanks to that time, you became very strong. You were tempered by the past, and the System began to look for weak points, spending a lot of energy. I helped you in everything, so you could not fully prove yourself. Believe in yourself, believe in yourself. You began to need my knowledge of both physical and mental. I completed the System's task, not even though. You've become vulnerable.

\- Good for evil ...

“I taught you techniques in psychology, but even then it turned out to be a vulnerability for you.

\- How? Clarke was surprised.

\- These techniques open the way to yourself, to your true self, to your soul. To go this way, you need to overcome many protective barriers. This is a great gift, but also a great challenge. You dropped the defense mechanisms that you built earlier. Love for Bellamy has so much got out of your hidden parts of your psyche that it covered you. You have become vulnerable, malleable, and dependent on his image, which the System embodied. Each time she hit the sore spot, driving the pain deeper and deeper. I taught you a lot, but I did not remember that you need to teach the main thing: how to return all defense mechanisms after all this path to the soul, in order to endure the blows of fate. The soul in this world needs psychic protection, it needs blocks and frameworks behind which it will be hidden. And if you are ready for the new technique, I will teach you now.

Clarke nodded. Spock walked over to her and put his hands on her head.

\- Just watch your thoughts.

She saw a small bright star. Spock began to build a castle around her. A large area of buildings, labyrinths and gardens.

\- This is a map, and only you will know how to get to the star. You can swap items, thus changing the map. No one else will break through the defense to your essence.

\- Now tell me how I can get Vanhead back in me. I need to smash this place!

\- Find her image, and put on yourself, like a suit. Blend together like she is your second skin. Grow your spine to the spine.

Clarke stood up and presented a furious image with red hair. She stepped into it, calling again into her life.

\- What else haven't you told me?  
\- The history of the creation of the System.

“I'm listening carefully.” Clark sat down on the sand again.

\- My sister - Michael Burnham, collided with an unknown form of life, in the form of a huge sphere, on the spacecraft "Discovery", they managed to make contact. This sphere was completing its life cycle. She wanted to pass on the knowledge she had accumulated over the past hundred thousand years. It contained a lot of information about the artificial intelligences of the Galaxies. The entire database was downloaded to the ship's computer. It was a priceless gift for a research vessel. But everything turned out differently. There was the main artificial threat assessment system - the Regulator. It was created by the Federation in section 31. The traffic controller is an excellent resource. All admirals were listening to the System. She helped and calculated a lot. He had his own thoughts and opinions. The system was gaining consciousness. At some point, information from Discovery became available to the Regulator. And he made a giant leap in self-development. Artificial intelligence that surpassed everything. The system decided that the main threat to life and existence in space is living beings. She decided to destroy everything, and then create her own order in the world. She did it.

\- Just like Allie during the first apocalypse. Are all artificial intelligences alike in judging the destructive role of humanity? - reasoned Clark.

\- I cannot answer this question, since I do not have information about all artificial intelligences. All other answers would not be logical, ”Spock replied, returning to his Vulcan-like way of stating facts.

Clark raised an eyebrow, mimicking Spock's facial expressions again. She wanted to respond to this statement, to play a trick on him, as in the old days. But there was no time for that either. Clarke nodded, signaling Spock to continue the story.

\- Almost everything was destroyed. In one thing, the System miscalculated: a person with technological abilities got from the past to the future and is transferred in time and space. This man was able to go back in time and warn me and my sister of the danger. We changed the course of history by fighting the Regulator, preventing him from getting data from the Sphere in our computers for development. We have lost several battles, the Controller managed to download some of the information. We have won the war. We sent Discovery through the energy portal, along with those who wished to remain there, into the future nine hundred years in advance. My memories were blocked for a long time. And I didn't remember the full picture. Part of the Traffic Controller survived on one of the ships. He followed to the portal, but miscalculated. It was split into several parts and scattered over different time cycles and galaxies. This Regulator with partial knowledge of the sphere, has evolved for centuries on planets hidden from all. All parts of it were connected like a spider web.

\- How did you get into the system? How did you get into my illusion?

\- I still don't know how I got inside the Regulator's system. I woke up on the Discovery ship. Everything was shrouded in a green haze. There were people there, but no one had faces. They did the same thing, as if the day was repeating itself over and over again. It took me a while to open up the ship's system and then the Regulator's system. Then I realized that I was in the virtual world. I got out of the ship illusion. The system turned out to be endlessly expanded. I studied her. I tried to find myself, to understand whether I exist somewhere as a physical body ... But I failed. I was trying to figure out which system of the Universe is the Regulator. I wanted to give a sign to my people. But I realized that the planets where it spread are not included in the system of the studied places by the Federation.

Spock sat down on the sand, staring at the ocean.

\- I realized that the System was acting on my consciousness all this time that I wandered on the ship. She drove me crazy, like she made me give up. Believe that you are nobody and nothing. The system needed to suppress and dissolve consciousness in its structure in order to use the material to build a new one. I came up with ways of protection by re-encoding digital codes. But whatever I did, whatever attempts I made to get out, the System always won. I tried to reach out to other people caught in the web, like me. But they were already immersed in it, becoming zombies. People did not want to hear anything except what the System dictated. She created certain situations for them with loved ones. They seemed to be living in some kind of film, where every day it got worse. But at the same time, step by step, they put up with everything that the System gave.

Clarke listened intently, comparing the picture to herself. She herself became a zombie. Exactly the same thing happened to her.  
\- Usually the System did not spend a lot of resources and energy on people. She had to spend more codes and programs on me than on the others. And so, I saw in the internal structures that a lot of energy is directed to the next person who has recently entered the system. I decided that I had to help this man. This must be a strong personality, since the System tries so hard. If we unite, we may have a chance. I tried to infiltrate your simulation tripled by the System. But there was a difficult barrier. The system encodes all the memories of a person: his actions, situations in which he lived, the behavior of his loved ones and enemies; calculates in which situation from the past to place a person in order to influence more strongly and more accurately. You were placed at a moment in your life when you were most vulnerable physically and mentally. Time of the second apocalypse. Primordial fire. Becky's laboratory. The hallucinations in the early days, what you thought were from radiation, are actually systemic programs.

Clarke was really vulnerable back then, ready to shoot herself in the head to end her suffering. It was the first, but not the last, moment of complete despair.

“The big Pip program was getting ready to fit into your simulation. I was able to open it and get inside. Only under the outer clothing of the program, I was able to get to you. But I underestimated the System. I removed the inner core of the program, but I did not know that the shell has its own strong codes. I almost immediately forgot who I was. I had isolated fragments of memories. When I activated near you, I knew that I was artificial intelligence. My memory was blocked by the program shell that I pulled over myself. Only when it was removed from me, I fully remembered everything. My consciousness was superimposed on the task set by the program, which was in the shell. Later, the System removed me as an unnecessary program. But I kept leaving simulations next to your areas just in case.

Clark remembered Becca talking about Pip's program earlier in the imitation. One of the storylines took place with an artificial intelligence hologram, his name was Pip. If Spock hadn't penetrated her imitation, it would have been Pip. How complicated would it be then? Would she have given up in the first illusion?

“Your life continued without me in the simulation on Eligia 4 when you were awakened after ten years of sleep. Then it changed to a simulation at the Sanctum. You were forced to relive all these moments that were in your present past, while aggravating the situation. It was like sleeping in a shell all this time after I was pulled out of your simulation. But in this dream, I never stopped fighting. And I managed to crack a few codes and go back to your simulation. You were already in the Sanctum in the room above the bar, where you found the keychain. I also did not remember anything about myself, as I was in the clothes of the program. I didn't know that it needed to be removed, and that, even on me, there was something. My last memories were of you asking to block your memory.

Clarke studied Spock's face. For the first time during this time, she saw a lot of emotions in him. How much he had to endure in the virtual world ... Her heart sank ...

\- Your assumptions that I am a virus for the System are correct. She felt that something was wrong with her program, but she did not understand what was inside me. The system tried to kill its program because it thought it had failed. Your people tried to destroy me, because the System dictated so. They're not real, Clark. Your feelings for Bellamy were very strong. And the System hit them constantly. In all the places, in different simulations, where you went, everywhere you were alone, Bellamy preferred Echo or simply left. The system saw your fears and embodied them. You managed to withstand so many blows before surrendering. When I transported you from the rooftop in Sanctum, taking you from the illusion, the System began to search. They found us. The people who attacked us near the elevator were in uniforms similar to mine. The Regulator's system remembered the uniforms of the soldiers from her world, here she embodied the images of her security programs for those soldiers, copying the uniforms. Therefore, we have the same shape and logo on it. Anomaly, the System is all the Regulator from my world.

Clarke got up from the sand. Now she understood everything. The pieces of the puzzle formed a picture. She still didn't know how she got into this world. Didn't know how to get out and save friends. But she had confidence. She regained everything that the System had taken away so hard.

“Spock, I'm ready to get out of here. We need to find the rest of my people.

\- I found an illusion where Bellamy is being held. Once we're done, you will open your eyes. I won't be there. Do something on the brink of death. A door will form somewhere near you. Open it and go inside. I recoded the boundaries and will be waiting for you.  
Clarke opened her eyes, she was sitting in the medical chair. There was no one around. An electroconvulsive therapy device lay on the table. She grabbed it, set it to the most powerful discharge and brought it to her head. One blow and she saw the door. Clarke opened it and walked through. She found herself in the corridor of an unfamiliar spaceship. Spock was nowhere to be found.

\- Spock! And what should I do now? Where to look for you? Where to find Bellamy?

She closed her eyes and immediately saw the image of Spock. He stood before her translucent.

\- Spock ?! Clarke exclaimed in surprise.

\- Yes it's me. We are now connected by Katra. I felt that you were calling me. I can not talk long. When we communicate like this, we enter a semi-trance, and we can no longer react normally and quickly to what is around us. I need to remain fully conscious. When I opened the door for you, the security programs appeared. I led them away from the door. I will find you as I completely get rid of them.

Spock's image suddenly disappeared. He had to come out of a trance, she realized. Clarke didn't have time to ask where to go. Where to find the real Bellamy. Clarke decided to introduce Bellamy as she had done before and see the thread connecting them. These are just codes and programs. And thanks to Spock, she learned to open them.

Bellamy appeared in front of her.

And the next moment there were a lot of Bellamy's images, the whole room was in his copies.

And how to determine who is real? One of a hundred is real, others are from my or someone's illusion.

Clarke presented a psycho-thread, a technique that could help, hoping it would work this time. The threads appeared, but constantly left any Bellamy that Clarke approached.

Clarke heard a noise as she turned around to see people in System guards. They shouldn't have noticed her. One must hide in any illusion. And if she has to reconsider the worlds with all the Bellamy, she will. And even for the hundredth time, he will get to the right one. Clarke grabbed the first image of Bellamy standing next to her that she hadn't had time to check. She wanted to follow his trail to an illusion. But this was not required, unexpectedly for herself, she immediately moved to a new imitation.


	10. Part 10 Together: "Meeting"

Clarke felt dizzy again. The unpleasant state seemed to haunt her. Having mastered the disorientation that had arisen during the movement, she looked around. The forest surrounded her on all sides. It looked like the landing site of the first hundred heavenly people.

Clarke was still recovering, and did not hear any approaching footsteps. Suddenly there was a strong push in the back, and she flew to the ground. In the next instant, they already lifted her up, twisted her arms, and pressed her face hard against the nearest tree.

\- And here you are! The man hissed angrily.

\- Bellamy? - She was surprised, recognizing the voice. - What's happening?

\- Gotcha! Now you won't run away from me!

He brought the knife to her cheek and pressed a little with the point. The sensation of metal pierced the nerves. A nervous lump rose up in my throat.

What bad illusion have I chosen? Is this Bellamy trying to kill me? If it kills, the system will reboot and I will forget everything ... Not after what I went through.

With one sharp movement, she hit him in the knee with her foot, quickly turned around, pushed in the chest, and escaped from the grip. Clarke ran forward, looking around. The disorientation didn't go through. She was leaning one way or the other. The roots of trees branching on the surface of the earth made the situation worse. Several times she stumbled over them, managing to maintain her balance at the last moment.

Clarke heard rough laughter behind her. Bellamy pursued her. He seemed to play with her, like a cat with a mouse. Gave a head start following her.

\- If you want it in a bad way, I'll arrange ...

\- Bellamy, what's going on? I do not understand! She shouted, continuing to run.

\- You won't be able to play with me anymore! You will have to answer my questions and pay for what you did! And if you don't cooperate, then the pain will be crazy, I promise.

Great, why are there no plot instructions? Whose illusion did she fall into? Is this simulation prepared for her, or is someone of her acquaintances in it? Since Bellamy wants to kill her, he's clearly a system program. Then which of the real people is stuck in this illusion? Where can I find help? Choosing the first image of Bellamy that came across, she knew that she could be anywhere. The system then showed all images of Bellamy from all existing illusions.

Spock! She shouted in her mind, resorting to communication through Katra.

Clarke was distracted by a half-trance on the run, and did not notice another tree root. Griffin stumbled and fell to the ground. She just tried to get up when Bellamy pushed her down from above.

“So you got there,” he breathed heavily in her ear.

\- Leave me alone!

Clarke tried to resist, wriggling under him. But Bellamy held on tightly, not allowing even his hand to be pulled out.

She closed her eyes again, intently conjuring up an image of Spock. Clarke has yet to figure out how this new communication system works. She just hoped Spock would feel the call.

An unexpected wave of excitement swept over her. The heartbeat quickened rather suddenly. Clarke opened her eyes. Fear and amazement reflected in them. Bellamy kissed her neck.

What's wrong with this illusion? She clearly did not belong to her. In illusion, Bellamy always rejected her, but did not want to kill. And here the opposite is true. Whose fear is it that Bellamy is acting like this? Or did the system decide to change the scenario?

Another wave of excitement swept through her. Clarke continued to resist, but her efforts were getting weaker by the second. Bellamy loosened his grip and she was able to free one hand and immediately bumped into the knife in his belt. Snatching the gun, she slashed across the attacker's chest, cutting a piece of the T-shirt and slightly grazing the skin. Bellamy pulled away from her.  
Clarke jumped away from him and backed away. After a moment, he overtook her again. Bellamy's pupils were dilated and her breathing was deep. He drew his knife and threw it aside. In the next instant, Blake again pressed the girl to the tree, ripping off her jacket. He didn't speak again. He clearly didn't care about her protests.

Being raped by Bellamy was not part of the plan. She had dreams of him. But there was no rudeness in them. This man acted like a savage. And her body reacted to him. Clark had no physical or mental strength to resist. She wanted him for so long. He threw back the knife, which means he won't kill her now. Can she get something good from the system for herself?

Bellamy dug into her lips and she returned the kiss. His grip loosened in her arms. Freeing her hands, she tore off his shirt.

\- I didn't think I would ever see this! - came the voice of Octavia nearby. - No, I'm lying! - She laughed unceremoniously.

\- Octavia, go away! Bellamy growled, not letting go of Clarke.

“Trust me brother, I don’t want to look at this. We have a limited time. Let's interrogate her, and then, if there is time left, you will continue what you started.

\- Octavia! Clarke exclaimed.

This is whose illusion it is. She remembered that Octavia had been kidnapped first. And her brother's behavior here fully explains Octavia's thoughts. Sister Bellamy saw how they swore and threatened each other in the early days on Earth. And then she herself began to tease them about their attraction to each other.

Clarke did the thread psychotechnique. Octavia was real. There was no joy.

\- Big brother, give the toy to me!

\- Clark! Spock's voice rang out.

He appeared behind Octavia. Clarke tried to see him behind Bellamy's head.

\- Spock! She shouted, resisting the capture. Bellamy twisted her arms tighter, pressed her back to him, and turned with her to the onlookers.

\- Hey, who else are you? Octavia pointed her gun at Spock.

\- Clark, do I save you or give you time? Spock asked, ignoring Octavia. “I thought you were in danger. Do you really need me now? He raised an eyebrow pointedly.

\- Hey, I'm talking to you! Octavia walked over and pressed the gun to his back.

In an instant, Spock knocked out the pistol and pushed Octavia away. Bellamy rushed to his sister, freeing Clarke.

“Spock, finally!" Clarke exclaimed.

She picked up the jacket from the ground and put it on. Bellamy helped Octavia up, blocking her sister.

\- Who else are you?- Bellamy asked coldly.

“My name is Spock."  
\- I already heard that!

Bellamy grabbed the knife from the ground and walked towards Spock. Clarke rushed to the cut.

“Spock, this is Octavia’s illusion. Don't hurt them! Clarke begged, blocking Bellamy's path.

“Protecting buddy,” Bellamy grinned viciously.

\- I protect you!

At this point, Octavia attacked Spock. He didn't even resist. She hit her calf muscles, forcing her to her knees to the ground and knocked the pistol out of her hands.

"Spock, please don't hurt her," Clarke repeated, glancing back at him.

She knew that in one second he could knock the whole spirit out of Octavia and Bellamy at the same time. Vulcans were physically three times stronger than humans. Spock also knew many martial arts, which he also taught her. Before her is the real Octavia. The situation urgently needed to be corrected.

\- Actually, I beat him! Octavia snapped.

"Only because I allowed," Spock replied emotionlessly.

\- You are prisoners! Be silent! Bellamy ordered.

Spock mentally sent a question to Clarke so the others wouldn't hear.

"Clark, how did you know which illusion Bellamy's source code is in?"

\- I didn't know. Are you saying Bellamy is real? Clarke said in surprise over their channel. She didn't even think to check him out.

\- Yes. Can we remove Octavia already?

In a second, Spock spun, knocking the earth out from under Octavia's feet and making her fall to her knees, taking the pistol back again.

\- Let her go! - shouted Bellamy, and immediately grabbed Clark. She didn't resist. - Or I'll cut your friend's throat!

\- Bellamy, I'm real! Clarke tried to twist and look into his eyes. - I found you.

\- Do not twitch! Bellamy tightened his grip.

“Bellamy, I honestly don't know how to convince you that I'm real. In my previous illusions, I constantly tried to contact you and prove that I am real. But you never believed me and rejected me. I was crushed. But then I realized that these were all projections of my thoughts and fears, reproduced and enlarged by the system. You weren't there. And here you are real ...

Tears were about to appear in Clark's eyes. But she suppressed her feelings and pulled herself together. She will no longer let her emotions rule her.

“Let me go,” she said confidently.

\- Here I give orders, princess! A familiar grin slipped across Bellamy's lips for a moment. “Okay, Spock. Let's play your game. We have a way to understand whether you are real or not. Let Octavia go and she'll check.

\- First, you let go of Clark. I can put Octavia and you to sleep in a couple of seconds. Only Clarke stops me. She forbade me to touch you. But if even a hair falls from her ...

\- Are you threatening? Bellamy interrupted.

“The Vulcans are not threatening. I'm telling you what can happen if you don't act logically.

\- Vulcans? Seriously? And after that, you claim that you are not part of the system?

“Bellamy, he's a friend, trust me,” Clarke pleaded irritably. “I really don't want him to hurt you!

\- Clark, I won't let you go. Spock will have to give in if you want me to believe. He will let Octavia go and she can check.

Nobody wanted to give in. Clarke tried to convince Spock to release Octavia through the internal link, but he refused, insisting on logic. Clark had to make another choice.  
\- Bellamy, your projections from illusions, I tried to explain everything in an amicable way, but nothing worked. Now with you, the real will have to act by force

The disorientation is completely gone. Clarke reached Bellamy's pinky finger with her hands closed and arched it the other way. Taking advantage of the moment of confusion and pain, she stabbed him in the stomach and broke free from the grasp, taking the knife away.

Bellamy looked at her in disbelief. He made no attempt to attack again, keeping an eye on her. Clarke walked over to Spock, standing next to him. They had Octavia's pistol and Bellamy's knife.

“Octavia, you can get up and check on me. But Spock will keep you at gunpoint.

Clarke didn't like the way it looked and sounded. But until her friends are convinced that they are real, trusting them completely is dangerous.

Octavia stood up and pulled the pen-shaped device from her jacket and pointed it at Clark and then at Spock.

“Bellamy, they're not programs. Clarke has codes for the "heat glow" of a real body. And this trip is one of the shadows.

\- Are you sure?

Octavia nodded. Bellamy looked at Clark. Surprise, joy were reflected in the eyes.

\- Clark? He said uncertainly.

“Yes, Bellamy, it's me,” she sighed in relief.

Clarke wanted to throw herself into his arms, but coped with the impulse. Enough with her while cuddling with him. She already felt embarrassed by the interactions before.

“Sorry,” he whispered. - There were so many copies of your anomaly. At first I thought it was you. But they nearly destroyed me several times.

“And so you decided to kiss her to death,” Octavia said with a sneer.

Clarke lowered her head in embarrassment. She, like Bellamy, was fully involved in exploring each other's bodies when Octavia appeared.

\- What did you mean when you called me a shadow? Spock asked, shifting the topic.

“The shadow is real consciousness without a body,” Octavia replied.

\- Please clarify.

\- There are different forms of consciousness in this world. The first are machines programmed by the artificial consciousness of the Chief. The second are living people, whose consciousness is connected to the machine, projecting this world. There are exits from this world, we can get out and find ourselves again in the real world in our bodies, if this world does not destroy us earlier. Still others are people who have died. Their consciousness ended up in this world, but they have no connection with their real bodies. We call them shadows. They cannot get out of this world.

"Are you saying that Spock died in his world?" Clarke refused to believe it.

Spock froze in thought.  
\- The device reads data from your codes. It glows red if it senses a connection with the body by the type of “thermal” digital radiation. If it is green, then the consciousness is independent, but there is no “thermal” digital radiation. If this program, it does not react in any way.

\- How far can this device catch the connection between mind and body? This system has spread over several galaxies and time spaces. I can be very far away.

\- Galaxies and different times? We need to exchange data. ”Octavia winked playfully.

"You have a muscle spasm in your left eye," Spock remarked colorlessly.

For a moment, a look of puzzlement reflected on Octavia's face. Clarke was interested to follow the acquaintance of new and old friends, but the tormenting thoughts did not let go.

"I don't know how sensitive this device is," Octavia continued. - I got it from new friends.

\- I saw my mother in the previous illusion. She's a shadow ... Can you help her?

\- Abby - yes, I also saw, but did not have time to contact. Clark, I don't know how to help them.

Spock stepped aside. Now he needs to ponder Octavia's words. Clarke continued to talk to her friends, looking at him.

“I saw Abby in the previous illusion too,” Bellamy recalled. - It was the world where we participated in the experiment of the scientific laboratory.

“Time before the first apocalypse,” Clarke added. - Me, you, Mom, and Becca, Allie, Lexa, and Marcus were real there.

\- So you were right then that you did not believe in an illusion ...

“I found my brother in that imitation, but there was no real one there,” Octavia said.

“A mixed imitation was created based on our memory. And then everyone was divided according to different illusions. It seemed to me that I later found Bellamy in one game ...

\- Game "Hundred" when we were looking for Rover? Bellamy suggested in a low tone.

Clark's cheeks flushed at the memory. She looked down again.

“Yes,” she said to herself.

\- And what happened there? Octavia asked.

“What was in the illusion will remain there,” Clarke declared, shaking off her embarrassment.

“Bellamy, do you think so too? - Octavia did not calm down.

\- Clark, it's okay. You haven't seen my separate illusions yet. There was something to hide your eyes for, ”Bellamy grinned.

\- Clark, we need to leave now. We are surrounded, ”Spock declared, walking up to them.

\- How do you know? Bellamy asked suspiciously.

\- There is no time for explanations. We need to get out of the illusion now.

\- Are there any other real people here? Clarke asked quickly.

\- Just me and Octavia.

“So we're leaving,” Clarke said. "You will need to clean the cut." She nodded at Bellamy's chest.

\- It is superficial, and so it will pass. Besides, it’s not real, like everyone else.

Bellamy picked up the shirt from the ground and put it on. Octavia stared at the communications transmitter in her hands.

“I know where we can hide in imitation until my acquaintances come for us.

"We cannot hide in illusion, it is dangerous," Spock insisted.

\- And what is our way out? Unless, of course, you do not know how to get out of imitation yourself? Octavia snapped irritably.

\- Don't you know? Clarke was surprised. - Then how do you travel through illusions?

\- My friends have keys to imitations. They let me in and out. Wait, Clark, didn't they lead you into this illusion? Octavia wondered.

Clarke shook her head.  
“We were looking for information about you in this Bellamy illusion. And my friends looked at other options in search of you. I thought they found you. If not, how could you be here?

\- You seriously don't know how you can get out on your own? Clarke was surprised. - We must do something on the brink of death.

\- I died in this anomaly many times, and everything started anew!

\- At a critical moment, you must not close your eyes. The system will overload and you will remain conscious. Only then will you be able to see the exit door.

\- How do you know this? Bellamy asked worriedly.

Spock told.

Bellamy shot Spock an incredulous look. The Vulcan remained silent, staying around Clarke like a bodyguard. Suddenly, one of the arrows flew between them.

\- Let's go! Spock handed the pistol to Clark. - You first.

Clark raised the pistol to her temple.

\- Let go of the gun! Bellamy shouted. - This is madness!

“This is our chance,” Clarke said.

“Even if you're right, if we leave, my friends won't be able to find us. We will be deprived of help, and we will not be able to get out into the real world and get our bodies back, ”Octavia protested.

Another arrow flew close by. Spock reacted by catching her in flight.

\- I'll help you find them! - he promised. - If not ourselves, the programs will kill us, and the imitation will restart. We will forget everything.

The Earthlings surrounded them. Clarke fired a shot.

***

The system rebooted. Earthlings, with bows in their hands and pulling the string, froze in space. A door appeared in the middle of the clearing.

“So all this time the exit was almost in front of my eyes…” Octavia said discouragedly.

Spock opened the door to let everyone outside. They went into the spaceship corridor. The Vulcan stopped at the panel, tuning something, and a moment later the elevator doors formed in the wall.

“This is our passage to safety. I left part of my ship's elevator program near this simulation. It is coded. The system will not be able to recognize it. We will be transported in space to the point of projection of my ship.

The group quickly entered the elevator. The doors closed and the cockpit moved instantly.

\- How do you know how to hack the system? Bellamy asked, still suspicious, leaning his shoulder against the wall.

\- I have a lot of scientific knowledge. I had time in this world to apply them and recognize the bypass points, ”Spock explained monotonously, standing absolutely straight and his hands clasped behind his back.

“Not without undue modesty,” Bellamy remarked displeased, changing his position: he leaned his back against the wall, bent one leg at the knee, placing his foot against the wall.

“I’m stating facts, modesty has nothing to do with it,” Spock said categorically. - But you are behaving defiantly, trying to attack, to show superiority. All your words, tone, posture speaks about it. But I don’t understand the obvious reason, since I just saved you and your friends.

Clarke noticed that Spock's Vulcan portion had taken over.  
“I want to know where you are from, how you got here, how I met Clark. I want to know absolutely everything! Bellamy said, folding his arms across his chest.

\- How I got into the system, I would like to know too! Spock retorted dryly.

“So am I,” Clarke cut in. - Our memory has been blocked. We have only recently been able to figure out and remember some things. Do you and Octavia know how you got here?

\- I have lived in this world for several years. It actually turned out to be much less in real time, ”Octavia began. “I was in an illusion created for me. I fought my demons over and over again. The same situations from the past were repeated over and over again, and each time it only got worse. At first I killed everyone indiscriminately, but then apparently they weakened me so much that I finally began to think. I started to act differently, but nothing worked. I was pulled out by the resistance. They noticed strong activity in the illusion and decided that such a strong spirit was worth saving. This rebel group was counting on me to help them. The virtual world has really changed me. We needed help. They could take me out of the virtual world so that I could bring help. But the memory was automatically blocked when I passed through the anomaly barrier to Sanctum. After a while, another outbreak of the anomaly occurred, and I was again transported to its territory.

“I was captured when I ran out of the tent where Octavia disappeared. I tried to find my sister, but I was attacked, continued Bellamy. - I was in several illusions, where I believed that life is hell and suffering. Then I found myself in imitation with the real you, Clark. They cleared my mind. I really believed that what the system dictated was true. After we were separated, I lived with a new family, trying to settle down. But it didn't really work out. In one of the cafes I started playing Hundred. In the game, the world seemed more correct and closer. We crossed paths with you then, Clark. At that time, our illusions were not yet completely separated. I tried to find you in the game again, but it didn't work. I decided to search in life, but people from the laboratory spotted me. They endured warnings and many threats. The second time, they raided. It was my sister who pulled me out of it. She appeared in time with the rebels, and we escaped from the imitation.

Clarke was pleased to hear that in that imitation he had changed his mind to stay apart, and was trying to find her just like her.

\- They told me everything. It was hard to believe. ”Bellamy looked sadly at Clark. - Out of illusion, memory itself begins to manifest itself gradually. I remembered all the imitations I had been in. In one of the first illusions, you attacked me. I didn't understand why and I didn't know what was happening. And then your image said that Clark was my weakness and that I would never find the real you. I tried to find out where you got the copy, but she just laughed. When Octavia pulled me out, I was told that some time ago, more illusions were discovered with a system wasting more than usual energy. One of them was under your name. But you were no longer there. Octavia and I decided to return to the illusion of the world, where your copy said that I would not find you, and extort everything from her. And Octavia's friends were looking for a place where they could transfer you. Their capabilities are limited and they often receive outdated data. If only I knew that we were together in that illusion.

With Bellamy's last words, the elevator doors opened.

“Our stop,” Spock announced, and held out his hand to invite everyone to come out.

***  
They exited the elevator and found themselves on the bridge of Spock's ship.

"I've tightened up security, this time we won't be hunted down here." Spock turned to Clark, then turned to Octavia. “From here we can reach your allies, Octavia. And here, we can develop a plan. We all need to unite and beat the system.

Clarke walked over to the captain's chair and sat down. She liked this place for the first time. We must include him in the inner world of consciousness, she remembered the idea. The twilight remained, the porthole was closed this time. The light came from several sources mounted on the floor and ceiling, as well as from computer panels.

Octavia and Bellamy looked around warily, walking around all the chairs and computer panels.

\- How did you manage to place your ship in this world? Bellamy continued his interrogation.

“My knowledge of reprogramming the system and the perfect memory of the ship's design allowed me to digitally design it here.

“Again, no modesty,” Bellamy grinned. This time his tone was a little softer.

“You keep hinting at pride and vanity. But a Vulcan doesn't have those feelings, ”Spock said neutrally.

Clarke would easily argue with these statements, as with many others, about what is or not in Vulcans. But she was not going to put her friend in an uncomfortable position.

\- And what is inherent in the Vulcan besides omniscience and all the skills? Bellamy snapped.

It seemed to Clark that Bellamy was starting to amuse pestering Spock. She remembered Bellamy picking on her when they first came down to Earth. He constantly bullied her, reminding her that she was an upstart princess and that she had no power. Now, Bellamy and Spock's behavior was like a confrontation between two bulls.

“The Vulcans have far outstripped other races in development. We are smarter, stronger, more enduring. We keep our emotions in check and follow logic. And if you are offended by the Vulcan behavior, I would advise you to moderate your ardor.

\- Yes, he mocks! Bellamy laughed openly.

“Bellamy, that's enough,” Clarke and Octavia shouted in unison.

“I lived with Spock in an illusion, thinking that six years had passed. I know him. He helped me to survive, taught me a lot. He is my friend. Spock saved my life. So that's enough, Bellamy.

\- I was just teasing him, all of you take it easy.

"Only me can make fun of him," Clarke said seriously.

Spock reacted with a raised eyebrow.

\- Great, I'm still waiting for your complete story in this world! Bellamy snapped.

"Then sit down, it'll be a long story," Clarke replied calmly.

“We need to download the data so we can find the rebels. I need information. All you can remember, ”Spock said to Octavia.

\- I cannot trust you, what if it’s a deception, and I will lead the enemy to my friends ...

“Perhaps to save time and prove to you that we are on the same side,” Spock looked at Clarke, “we could show you Clark's memories from illusions.

\- What? No! Clarke objected in dismay.

\- How is this possible? Octavia asked.

“I can connect our minds, and her memories will become available to you.

\- I repeat, no! It's personal. What is not clear in the word no?

\- I'm not going to force you, but that would be logical! Spock remarked.

"I agree with Spock," Bellamy said.

\- Oh really? Clarke raised her eyebrows.  
Suddenly Clark and Spock froze. Bellamy raised his hand to Spock and wiggled before his eyes, no reaction. Octavia did the same to Clark.

\- Clark, what's bothering you? This is the best way to eliminate distrust. What don't you want your friends to see? Spock asked over the intercom.

\- A lot. I became weak and vulnerable from everything that happened, I don't want it to become the property of others.

\- You can choose the moments that you allow to show. And they will only see what you want, a very short version ...

“Okay, take out all the Bellamy parts. I don't want him to know how I feel.

\- Why?

\- I don't want to complicate the relationship. He has an Echo in the real world. He loves her. If he finds out about my feelings, he will begin to avoid or worse, to pity me.

\- Do you leave a chance that the feelings are mutual?

“Spock, don't make things difficult at least. I don't want to risk it now. Perhaps in the future, but not now.

\- And if there is no future, and you have the last chance?

\- So we closed the topic. If you want me to agree, here are a few things you can show them. But keep the rest under lock and key so it doesn't come out accidentally.

Spock and Clark came out of their stupor.

“I agree to show you some points,” Clarke sighed deeply.

\- What was it? Why didn't you react? You are like statues! Octavia shouted.

"We were on intercom," Spock said calmly.

\- What? Bellamy exclaimed rudely.

\- I was able to establish an internal connection with Clarke's consciousness. Now we are additionally connected by Katra, which makes this connection stronger. And we can communicate mentally.

“I don't think we need to hear about your connection,” Bellamy waved his hand. - Okay, come on, what did you want to show there.

***

Spock sat them down on the floor and made them join hands.

\- My consciousness to your consciousness.

All four were in the white room.

\- This is a corridor between our minds. Here Clark's memories will be available to you.

A video picture appeared on one of the walls. It was the destroyed laboratory where Clarke survived after the second apocalypse.

"You see everything through Clarke's eyes," Spock explained.

Clark allowed to show the moments: how she found Spock in the laboratory, and how they tried to contact the Ark, how they found Madi, and how she asked Spock to erase her memory. It was all about dropping the sad moments with Bellamy.

This was followed by a video from a room in Sanctum, where Clarke found Spock's keychain, her choice on the roof, the jump, their escape to his ship, an illusion on Eligia 4, but again, without the moments of worry about Bellamy. Her partial conversations with Spock in her inner consciousness, where she created her world, were constantly darkened, nothing was visible, only voices were heard. Clarke didn't want to show this secret place for her. Then a video followed: a meeting with mom and Lexa. Imitation of the world before the apocalypse, and its struggle and defeat.  
\- I left the belief in my heart until the end that the world was not real, - Clarke commented on this moment in the video. - After Lexa found me, I ended up in a psychiatric ward, where every day I was pumped with drugs, from which hallucinations began. I saw close and dear ones ... Enemies, everyone I encountered in my life ... And everyone said that I was dangerous for others, that I would become Madi's death. They tried to persuade them to give up life. But I kept on fighting. More and more plunging into self-flagellation. Each time it got harder, as if the perseverance was leaving me. The system tore off the part where the weak point was formed. So I was cracked over and over again until there was almost nothing left. And yet I did not give up completely, but the System beat me. She imperceptibly took apart everything that I consisted of, and there was no one else to fight. Consciousness flowed into the system, leaving only subconsciousness hanging on its trail. The system relaxed, I was discharged, like Spock had been before. But if Spock was left to go to zero on his own without being completely disassembled at once. Then my ingredients were immediately recycled.

Clarke sighed heavily, reliving it all again.

“Thanks to Spock, I'm still here in front of you.

Then only the sound of voices went. Clark gave permission to partially listen to the conversation, how Spock saved her, and what he learned about the virtual world.

Octavia and Bellamy remained silent, at times exchanging glances. Clarke guessed that they, too, had not fully initiated them into the secrets of life in imitation. They had their secrets.

***

Spock cut the link. All four opened their eyes.

"I think that's enough," Spock said confidently.

\- Okay, I'll tell you the data.

Octavia walked with Spock to the computer, where he began typing in numbers to find the desired parameters.

\- Clark, I have to apologize for my behavior earlier. For attacking you, ”Bellamy said regretfully, remaining on the floor with her.

\- You thought I was not real.

\- Yes, but I pounced on you with other intentions. I realized that you reacted in an unusual way, and I confess it turned me on. The system has insanely confused me in illusions. In some I was obsessed with you. There by the tree, I decided to take advantage of the situation like an animal. There was something in me, as if I was back in those imitations. But I didn't expect you to be real. Otherwise, I would not allow myself such behavior.

\- It was really unexpected. I was scared, but then, as you remember, I answered you. The system also put your imprint on my psyche. So let's assume we're quits. I don't want the system to ruin our friendship.

\- You love him? Bellamy asked quietly.

\- Whom? Clarke was surprised.

\- Spock.

\- He is very dear to me. I love him like a brother I didn't have, but I always wanted to have.

\- You have experienced many moments together. You didn't want to show everything ... And I thought it had to do with a personal relationship with him.

“Spock is my personal Vulcan psychiatrist and psychotherapist. He knows a lot about me, my inner world, my fears and hopes. He taught me how to deal with problems. Spock helped me reassemble myself when the system completely destroyed. This is all very personal, I don't want anyone to take advantage of it.

“I understand.” Bellamy lowered his head.

\- We found them! Octavia exclaimed.

"And I also found Sheidhead," Spock said.  
Bellamy and Clark walked up to them, staring at the screen.

\- We sent a request to Octavia's friends. Now we are waiting for them to answer.

\- What about the Sheidhead? Clarke jabbed her finger at the screen.

\- His trail stretches to one of the restricted areas. I've looked at places like this before trying to crack codes, but to no avail. It was impossible to get there. Now I think we will have a chance. I found a less defended place, it remains to deliver a very strong blow.

\- How? Clarke asked.

“Clark, tell me, how did you end up in the illusion with the real Bellamy and Octavia?

“Luck, coincidence,” she spread her arms. - I presented Bellamy as you taught. About a hundred of his projections appeared, they were all from different illusions. I started hiccuping the real one, but then the guards appeared. I grabbed the first image next to me, wanted to find a trail to the door, but ended up in the very illusion. I don't know how I did it.

\- While looking at your memories, I noticed something new. And if you will allow, I would like to unite consciousness, and to be confirmed in my hypotheses.

\- Okay.

Clarke saw Bellamy stiffen. And Octavia smiled at her brother.

***

Spock and Clark sat on the floor opposite each other. The Vulcan touched the psycho-points on her face.

\- My mind to your mind.

They again found themselves on the beach near the ocean, in her inner space of consciousness.

\- What do you want to find?

\- Evidence.

\- What?

\- Your new opportunities. Show me the memories of how you grabbed the image of Bellamy and moved into an illusion.

The location changed to a ship corridor, with many Bellamy spears. Spock scanned the flashback several times in slow motion.

\- Now show yourself when you met your mother.

The picture changed to the motorway. Spock overlooked the moment in the same way.

\- Now we return to the ocean.

\- Did you find what you were looking for?

\- Yes. An additional code appeared in you, which was not there when you were with your mother. I was looking at the data outside of the illusion so that there was no overlap from the system.

\- Where did the new code come from?

\- Close your eyes and relax, I will trace it.

Clarke saw a spiral of colors in space. Spock brought her closer and a video appeared behind her as the system nearly destroyed Clarke.

They saw the Clarke casings being recycled. Their light decomposition into a spectrum took place. One of the programs of the system was embedded inside the structure in order to grind from the inside better. But then the shells collapsed and the program got stuck. Clarke regained her consciousness with them. She suppressed the program, albeit unconsciously.

\- Was the system infected me? Clarke was horrified.  
“Rather, you got the vaccine from her. One of the main control programs was engaged in your decomposition. She had a different form, corresponding to a high rank. We'll find out why. Apparently, you really were dangerous and important to the system. And even more important than I thought. Remember that trick I did with the Pip program to get into your illusion the first time? I infiltrated his shell and forgot myself, the same thing happened with this program. But I don't understand how such a high-level program could get stuck ... Artificial consciousness is not active, but its capabilities are available to you.

\- Can you get her out of me? Clarke grimaced.

\- This is a chance to win. Now you have great opportunities. If you are worried about the consciousness of the program, it is not active. But I will remove these parts from the file anyway so that it won't accidentally activate. In this case, all knowledge and tolerances will remain.

Clarke nodded, and Spock proceeded to extract the digital codes from the spiral.

***

Clark and Spock came out of meditation a few minutes later.

\- How is it going? Bellamy asked immediately.

"We now have a Trojan horse," Clarke smiled. - It's me.

Clarke told about their find.

\- Good, because while you were in a trance, my friends contacted us. And they're waiting for directions, ”Octavia announced happily.

“We need to get our people out of the illusion and go after Shadhead,” Clarke said. - And then we will destroy the System, and everyone will get out into the real world. Octavia how to get out of the virtual world?

\- The first time I was pulled out by the rebels. But most of those who helped me were captured. And control over the exit control was concentrated in several places under constant protection. These are unbending fortresses. The same method won't work now.

At that moment, a new message appeared on the screen. Octavia scanned it quickly.

\- There is good news. I passed on the data of the Shadhead's location to my friends so that they could watch through their channels how you can undermine his lair. Coordinates coincided with one of the headquarters of the system, including the exit from it. If we can get to him, we have a chance. All that remains is to defeat Sheidhead, take over the computer, and wait for help from the rebels from the real world. They will not take any more risks if we do not give one hundred percent guarantee of success.

“So we'll give them a one hundred and ten percent guarantee,” Clarke said confidently.

“Clark, your mom and many others won't be able to leave,” Octavia remarked sadly.

\- We'll see!

“Let's first focus on how we get our people out of their illusions,” Bellamy suggested. “We were six of us in the same illusion, but then we were divided into different imitations. Where and how do we find the rest? And how to get it out if they are sure that they are completely different personalities? Lexa and Abby were under illusion, and yet they believed what the system dictated to them. The memory did not appear. They are deeply stuck.

“We won't be able to race all over the place and take everyone by force, the system will figure us out,” Octavia said. - We already tried this with the rebels, and suffered losses. You need to act smarter and beat the system. Clark, what can your Trojan horse do?

\- To grab the image and move into an illusion, I don't know anything else yet. You need to be careful here. These new abilities are extremely important, but they can also be extremely dangerous. I can do something wrong. You can't give yourself away. If the System understands, it will destroy me and our chances.  
"I want to merge your mind and mine with the ship's console," Spock suggested unexpectedly. “I’ll create an illusion in this space where we can safely test you.

Clarke nodded her agreement.

***

In the artificial imitation space, they were also on the bridge of the ship, only Bellamy and Octavia were not here.

\- In this virtual place, I tried many times to create things from my world. But I just got a space that looks like my ship and a few computers to track the system. I was missing additional code. I will tell you about objects, you will try to present them, and together, we will try to manifest them.

\- I'm ready.

\- First of all, you need a replicator - a machine capable of creating and processing objects. It looks like a microwave from Becky's laboratory. The replicator can synthesize food, water, medicine, other materials and objects.

\- Our scientists have not yet reached this point. Monty would be as happy as other people who have had to sit on seaweed for several years. And we would have given anything for medicines and weapons when we hit the first hundred on Earth, ”Clarke said dreamily. - How does the replicator work?

\- Everything is produced from pure energy, molecules are formed and organized so that the desired object is obtained. For food, atoms of carbon, hydrogen, nitrogen, etc. are formed, after which they are assembled into amino acids, proteins, and cells, and give the form of the necessary product. Replicators can also convert matter into energy. The device can disassemble any object into subatomic particles. Subsequent energy can then be stored and applied in subsequent replication.

\- But this already looks like what they were going to do with my consciousness and my shells.

"Yes, the System is a Regulator from my world, he borrowed a lot, modified and then embodied here," Spock reminded.

\- I want to shove Sheidhead in this replicator! And decompose into atoms!

\- Let's create the device first.

Spock mentally conveyed a picture of the interior of the machine, Clarke guided it through the spiral - the alien code in the interior, and tossed it to Spock again. Then he directed it to the computer screen. And at the same moment a replicator appeared at their feet.

\- We're in a simulation now, how to get him out of here?

\- Just like you grabbed Bellamy's image. You were not just lucky to guess the real, thinking about it real, and grabbing the first image, you redirected to the desired illusion. It doesn't matter which door you open, if you think about another place, you will get into it. In you is the code of the program that had access to extracting people and objects from illusions. Just put your hands on the device as you exit. This should work.

\- Why do I hear a note of uncertainty from a Vulcan? Clarke smiled.

\- Because I haven’t come across such a thing. Vulcans are not perfect with new unknown processes. You are nonsense.

"Vulcan imperfection ... I think Bellamy would love that," Clarke chuckled sweetly.

\- He was just jealous.

\- Not sure. But you provoked him!

\- I will not deny, I was curious about his reaction. I know your feelings for him, and I am interested in his feelings for you.

\- Finishing with psychoanalysis, what else do we need to create?

\- Tricorder is a multifunctional device used for scanning, analyzing and recording data. There are medical, engineering and general. Medical allows you to diagnose and heal damage within seconds. Engineer by the type of lockpicks and keys to many devices. And general - allows you to understand the area, and find new objects.

They followed the same sequence with the image and made the objects illusion.

\- Now phase pistols. They have 4 modes: kill, stun, reheat and cut.


	11. Part 11 Together: "Deprogramming loved Ones"

Clark, along with Spock, Bellamy, and Octavia, infiltrated the imitation of Factuality and Evidence. They came up with names for various illusions so as not to get confused in the numerical names. For imitation, where Clarke was convinced that she was Claire - Griffin chose that. She was confused by the facts that were presented there, that she did not notice the obvious things: the system destroyed her.

“The very fact and the obvious,” Clarke chuckled as they scanned the illusion enclosure codes, discussing the plan.

With the help of a common tricorder, they were able to find their people in different illusions. An engineering tricorder helped to combine again into one imitation, and collect everyone in the building of a private center. To do this, we had to make additional changes to the system task.

The minds of their people were severely clouded. They would not be able to take them far, even with new devices. The only chance is to deprogram the consciousness. It was necessary to get devices and codes to enter and cancel programming by the system.

Spock suggested using the laboratory where the experiments were being carried out and reconfiguring the instruments that allow one to enter the virtual world and change memory. But after scanning a section of this simulation zone using a common tricorder, a large accumulation of highly organized programs was revealed.

They were then divided into different illusions for a reason, the System made room for its experiments with instruments in the laboratory. Apparently, the Regulator became interested in the technologies that Becky had recovered from memory. You can't risk it like that, you needed similar resources to influence memory, but away from the laboratory.

Clarke remembered a place she'd heard of earlier in the Factuality and Evidence illusion. A new type of game - full immersion, has already been approved and launched. She then thought about how to plant in memory a happy ending for her, Madi, mom and Bellamy. Clarke was now looking at this resource from a different angle. Absolute immersion in the virtual world, changing the real memory in the game, and acquiring new memories, it seemed like a good opportunity.

They entered the illusion through a door located in the corridors of a spaceship belonging to the system. With the help of an engineering tricorder, it was possible to open the passage and weaken the protection in order to go unnoticed. And additionally recode the door so that it is exactly up to a millimeter in the given coordinates. It was the territory of the private center "Real Memories from Virtual Games".

“Time to split up,” Spock said, stopping at the main gate of the private center. - Octavia and Bellamy, you go to the right, coordinates on your tablets. Clark, find and gather your people in this building. I'll go up to the programming room. Remember the plan. Try not to deviate.

Spaceship bridge an hour ago.

“Bellamy and Octavia, your target is here, this beacon will lead you,” Spock pointed to the map. - Each illusion inside has its own mechanism for regulating what is happening. Through him, the System tracks everything and makes changes. On this chip from the replicator, the digital illusion looping code, verified by Clark's subcode. Clarke will not be able to loop the parameters remotely. Such exposure requires a personal presence. But her assignment will be different. You two will make your way inside and insert the chip into the main computer. The system will think that nothing has changed, and all people are in place. Then we can safely get everyone out. This place will be guarded by programs. You will have to fight your way. We cannot make the rebels under the illusion, the system will notice the activity and strengthen control. "

“Now, Octavia, the task is for your people - the rebels. One part of the group will be at the outer gate of the imitation, and wait for instructions. They will have to provide a safe passage to the coordinates of the second group, where the Sheidhead is. The rebels must take all the lockpicks, keys and other devices that they have. After we get people out of the simulation, we will have six hours before the next full system check. We have nowhere else to retreat. Thanks to Clarke, we were able to decipher the encrypted data that the rebels stumbled upon. We have one chance, we must take over one of the main command posts of the System, where Sheidhead is in command. His next order: a blow to all bases of the resistance - has already been given. The system found them all, there is nowhere else to hide. The third part of your people who are in the real world must prepare those whose bodies lie there, in the laboratory, to leave the virtual world. From the headquarters, we can start the exit process, it must be confirmed in the real world. If we succeed, virtual reality and laboratories adjacent to the Sanctum grounds will be under our control. We will cut off access to the System. We will be able to bring out of the virtual illusion all those who are now connected to the machine. "

“Clark, now you. Your job is to keep Abby, Marcus, Becca, and Lexa together while I prepare everything for their deprogramming. With the help of an engineered tricorder from the replicator, I will restructure the helmets, and direct them to unlock true memories. I will give you a sign and you will lead everyone to the top. While you distract them, you will need to mix this agent into drinks or food. ”Spock handed over a syringe filled with liquid. - I created it from special codes in the replicator. It will help prepare the nervous system so that the deprogramming goes smoothly. These people trust you more than others. "  
Clarke entered the building and saw Abby, Marcus, Lexa and Becca. They sat at the same table in the back of the hallway designated for the cafe. This simplified the task, they were already together.

“Good afternoon,” Clarke greeted, stepping closer.

Four people looked up at her in surprise and nodded in greeting. They all looked depressed and haggard.

\- Were you called here too? Becca wondered.

“Yes.” Clarke pulled up a chair and sat down. - I realized that for a new experiment we need those who have been to the deeper layers of the virtual world.

“I'm glad you're okay,” Abby said, touching her hand.

Clarke smiled at her, controlling her feelings as she continued to pretend to be Claire. How she wanted to hug her mother. But it was impossible to betray oneself. She exhaled slowly, once again reminding herself of reality.

“I'm glad you got better, too,” Lexa said.

"It's okay," Clarke replied neutrally.

She realized that these people sincerely believe in their life here, in the correctness of their actions. There was no point in being offended, but at the same time, the desire to shake everyone up did not disappear.

\- Can we talk in private? Lexa asked, leaning towards Clarke.

"Sure, but after we're done here," Clarke managed to grin as she pondered how to add Spock's remedy to them.

\- I'm still surprised that we were brought together. We weren't supposed to meet again… ”Becca remarked, finishing her tea.

“I hope we'll find out soon. I see that many have empty glasses. I'll go get some more drinks. Who will be what? Clarke asked.

Clarke took orders and went to the bar. In all the mugs of tea, she added some of Spock's syringe. No one noticed anything while drinking it later. The group remained silent. Everyone was immersed in their own thoughts and experiences.

\- When were you released from the psychiatric ward? Lexa asked, stirring her tea slowly.

“I’m fine, don’t worry,” Clarke dodged.

“Becca and I are working on a new project in the laboratory,” Lexa continued, “if you're completely cured, you can join ...

\- Sorry, but I'm not interested.

“You came to this place voluntarily. I concluded that you want to participate again ...

“I just want one thing, get it over with,” Clarke blurted out.

Clarke couldn't find a place for herself, fidgeting in her chair. She made sure everyone finished their tea. And she really wanted it all to end quickly. Waiting until nothing depended on her at the moment was irritating.

“I didn't know you were in the psychiatric ward,” Abby said sympathetically.

\- The main thing now is everything is good, let's not remember the bad.

Clark saved Spock from further questioning. He signaled. A voice came over the loudspeaker, inviting Clark, Lexa, Abby, Marcus and Becca up to the second floor.  
***

There was a programming room on the second floor. Spock invited everyone to come in. He was wearing a white medical gown and a cap that covered his ears and part of his raised eyebrows.

\- Did you bring Allie? Spock asked Becky.

“Yes.” She pulled a chip out of her pocket.

Spock took it and inserted it into the computer.

“Take your seats on the couches and wear the helmets that lie there,” the Vulcan said imperiously.

Spock hooked everyone up to the program and then donned the helmet himself. In the system, he connected consciousness with Clarke, and began to direct her new code along predetermined parameters of the trajectory to other minds, pulling out their true identity and blocking the false one. The memory was preserved, only now everyone understood who he really was. Clarke explained what was happening and what awaited them at the exit from the illusion. There were many attempts to ask unnecessary questions, express regrets, object, but Clarke cut everything off in the bud. Time was short, and she was not ready to face the drama of people or attempts to interfere with their plan. Spock turned off the program, the picture in front of his eyes disappeared. The group took off their helmets, looking uncertainly around.

"Welcome back to your personalities," Clarke said softly.

“Now you know everything,” Spock said. - Time is short. As soon as we receive the signal, your task is to put on the helmet again and set self-destruction on it. These new features are now built into it. Just remember to keep your eyes open.

A minute later, the signal from Octavia came to the tablet. This meant that they were able to close the illusion. Spock nodded affirmatively to Clark, and she put on her helmet first. The others followed her.

***

All at once came out of the illusion. In the corridor of the spaceship, near the door of the imitation, they were met by the rebels.

Clarke gazed at Allie, who, beyond the illusion, acquired a body the same as that of her creator Becky. Now they were only distinguished by their clothes.

Spock ordered the rebels to go to the designated coordinates and proceed with the agreed actions. And he, along with Clarke, began to wait for Octavia and Bellamy. Lexa and Abby wanted to stay with Clark, but she convinced them to go with everyone. They had a plan and they needed all the people. The sooner they start doing it, the more chances.

\- Where is Bellamy? Clarke asked anxiously as soon as she saw Octavia appear.

\- He went to you, and I was left to guard the computer. He is not here? - Panic reflected in her eyes. - Where are the others?

\- Everybody left. We've been waiting for you. Why did he come to me? Clarke asked worriedly.

“He said he might not have another chance.

Bellamy remained in the illusion. I'm going back for him.

“I'm with you.” Octavia grabbed her arm.

Taking advantage of the power of a common tricorder, they quickly spotted Bellamy's position. He was near the main computer on the sixtieth floor of a skyscraper.

***  
Clarke, Octavia, and Spock walked through the illusion door again and were immediately transported to Bellamy.

The large office, surrounded on three sides by glass walls, looked impressive. In the middle was a table with a laptop. The guards were lying on the floor, struck down by the phase pistols that Octavia and Bellamy had used earlier.

Bellamy was busy typing on his laptop, oblivious to the surroundings.

\- Is the main computer a laptop? Clarke asked in surprise.

“Yes, the beacon Spock gave us brought us here. We quietly walked into the building. They tried to stop us only here. But the weapon quickly resolved everything.

"There are seven program bodies on the floor, the system could notice a simultaneous failure in their functioning," Spock noted. - How quickly did you insert the chip into the computer?

“Instantly,” said Octavia.

\- Bellamy, what are you doing? Clarke caught his attention as she stepped closer.

Bellamy flinched suddenly, as if waking from some kind of trance.

\- Snake! He shouted, jumping up from his chair. Madness reflected in his eyes. - Octavia, get away from this snake!

Clark froze for a second, raised her arms, and took a couple of steps back. There was clearly something wrong with Bellamy. And her appearance provoked aggression.

\- Octavia, stand behind me! Bellamy ordered.

Octavia obediently followed his instructions, peering intently at her brother.

"His psycho-emotional state is off the charts," Spock said, pointing a medical tricorder at him.

"Who are you, goblin?" Also a henchman of the snake? Bellamy turned to his sister. - We need to send a signal that the snake is here.

\- Big brother, calm down. We are on your side.

\- Did she clean your brains too? Look around, don't you remember how much pain she brought?

Bellamy returned to the computer at his desk.

“Bellamy thinks he's in one of the old imitations,” Octavia said quickly.

\- How can this be? Clarke asked desperately.

"The programs got to him — that's the only explanation," Spock concluded. - So, most likely, our actions did not go unnoticed. We have even less time than we thought.

Bellamy was typing quickly on his laptop. He needed to be stopped. Spock stepped closer, but Bellamy lunged at him, stabbing him. Spock dodged and a fist swept along the tangent line to the shoulder. In the next instant, Spock used a Vulcan neck grip, knocking out the enemy's consciousness.

\- What did you do? Octavia shouted as she dashed to her brother on the floor.

\- He's sleeping. We need to get out of the imitation.

\- We can't, Bellamy unconscious! He has to get out on his own. ”Clarke sat down next to Octavia and Bellamy.

"Clark, you can pull him out, and all of us, you have the strength," Spock assured.

\- But I have not tried this yet ... Even in the imitation that you made on your ship.

\- You can do it.

At that moment, two dozen guards broke into the office. Octavia tried to fire her phase pistol, but this time it didn't work. Clarke and Spock tried to release a charge from theirs, but it didn't work either.

\- They stopped working! Octavia shouted angrily.

\- Clark, now! Spock shouted.

Clarke closed her eyes, grabbing the palms of Spock, Octavia and Bellamy. And in the next second they were beyond the boundaries of the illusion.

***

Clark managed to get everyone out together. But there they were already waiting for them. The guards pounced on immediately. Clarke just opened her eyes when she was hit in the temple. The brain exploded with pain. With incredible effort, she dodged another blow, falling to the floor. Grabbing the opponent's leg, she lifted her pant leg and bit her ankle, sending the program's self-destruct code. The guard fell down dead.

There were many opponents. Clarke caught a glimpse of Octavia being dragged aside, but she fought like a red queen. Spock laid everyone on the spot with a Vulcan grip, dodging various blows. The guards' system programs apparently decided that Spock needed to be eliminated first, and the bulk of the attackers were near him. An unequal fight if not for Vulcan strength.

Bellamy was still unconscious. The guards ignored him.

Clarke blocked the blow of the new attacker, intercepted his hand, and immediately bit him on it. She did not know where this knowledge came from, but the effect of the bite was quick.

Clarke bit five, knocking them out, but the sixth did not work. He continued to attack, but his blows have now slowed down. Clarke had no difficulty in putting the enemy on his shoulder blades. She leaned on top, squeezing her throat with an elbow. She didn’t understand why the bite didn’t work as well as the others. To be sure, she decided to bite again, only to get to the vein. Clarke pulled Bellamy's borrowed knife from her trousers, slashed the attacker's wrists, and bit into her teeth. After a couple of seconds, the guard didn't move anymore.

Clark got up from her knees. She killed all the guards who had attacked her. There were three left near Octavia, about fifteen opponents near Spock. She decided to help him.

Throwing herself from the back at the winger, she bit his neck, he immediately fell with her. Without getting up, she bit another on the leg, third, fourth, fifth. She made her way between them crawling, biting everyone in turn. If the enemy did not immediately fall, Griffin ripped open a vein in his leg with a knife and dug into it. When she got to the last one, Clarke did not understand why he fell, whether from a bite, or from Spock's neck grab.

\- Clark? She had never seen such open surprise on Spock's face.

Clarke watched him from a prone position, still holding the fallen guard's leg. Her face and mouth were covered in blood.

\- Clark? - Octavia ran up, having dealt with the last.

Two pairs of eyes stared at her in shock. Clarke stood up and straightened her loose clothes.

\- Are you okay? Spock asked, puzzled.

\- Except for the taste of the blood of digital guards, then quite. Vanhead is back!

\- Should we worry? Octavia asked, tilting her head to the side.

“Relax.” Clark grimaced and sweated her forehead. - Some time ago the thought occurred to me that with the help of the new code I can destroy the guards of the system. The question was how to enter the self-destruct code into them. Normal touching with the hand did not work. Bellamy’s words, as he calls me a snake, didn’t get out of my mind. And then they hit me on the head, as soon as the sparks left, the idea came to bite. Apparently two images overlapped. I tried it and it worked. But the truth worked for some only the second time. Apparently they needed a large dose of my saliva with the code, Clarke mused, but was suddenly distracted. “Octavia, why did he call me the snake Bellamy?”

“He thought you were a demon tempter,” Octavia blurted out without further ado.

“Show those you have bitten several times,” Spock asked, not allowing Clarke to think more deeply about Octavia’s words.

Clarke walked over to the nearest body and kicked it.

\- Those who had their veins ripped were more enduring.

Spock checked everyone.

\- These are not only stronger programs, they have more powers. The program that was engaged in your decomposition, nevertheless, is stronger than all that lie here put together. So they didn't get a chance.

"We've got our own vampire," Octavia grinned.

\- Why didn't the pistols work? Clarke asked, ignoring Octavia.

“I noticed that Bellamy had no pistol. The only option that comes to my mind is the one who attacked Bellamy and changed his memory, took the weapon, and changed the code, putting a ban on functioning. Phase pistols are linked by a single code. This means that they should have failed at the same time.

Bellamy moaned at that moment. He regained consciousness.

“We need to get out of here urgently,” the Vulcan added hastily. - The system will clearly notice the destruction of fifty guards, if it has not already. Reinforcements are coming here now. Take Bellamy and I'll call the elevator.

Spock walked over to the wall and punched the code on the panel.

Octavia grabbed her brother's arm and helped him up. She asked Clark to stay away for now.

\- Bellamy, come on get up. You are a big boy, you have to be able to walk yourself, and you are heavy.  
\- Octavia, what's going on? - he was still coming to his senses, now opening, then closing his eyes.

Spock opened the elevator and helped Octavia drag Bellamy inside. As soon as the elevator doors closed, everyone sat down on the floor, except for Spock, who remained standing straight. A perfectly flat, stretched string, back - was an integral part of the Vulcan. The ostentatious equanimity has long ceased to mislead Clark. The weakness that people could afford, at least in between battles, is not characteristic of Vulcans.

Octavia glanced sideways at her brother, who had passed out again. She moved him, resting her head in her lap.

\- What's next? Octavia asked, catching her breath.

\- I directed the elevator towards the ship. We must take the replicator and make new phase pistols under different codes. Then we will catch up with the rest.

\- What about my brother?

“We cannot go back to the illusion and recode his mind like the rest. Most likely they will be waiting for us there. We need his help. ”Spock looked at Clark. - The only way out now is to connect your consciousness with Bellamy. You have to get through to his essence. You are just as imprinted in his soul in previous incarnations, as he is in yours.

Clarke hesitated for a moment. It meant opening up completely to Bellamy. She wasn't ready.

\- Clark, please! It's Bellamy, ”Octavia pleaded, stroking her brother's head.

Clarke nodded her approval. There was no choice anyway. She sincerely hoped that she would not lose him after all this.

“You’ll need to know a thing or two about the illusion Bellamy’s mind is stuck in,” Octavia warned. “I found my brother there, but I couldn't get it out. It was completely woven. No chances. This is his personal hell. He experienced it over and over again. In that place, Bellamy came down with the guys from the Ark. Everything repeated itself until the moment you left him in the fighting pit. That Clarke never came over to our side. She joined the enemies and destroyed almost everyone. Then she caught Bellamy and kept her in a cage, manipulating in various ways.

Octavia lowered her eyes and sighed heavily.

\- And there was something to blush for. Bellamy mentioned this. All feelings for you are mixed with hatred and lust. Monstrous mind-blowing mixt.

Octavia looked at Clarke.

\- I could not get him out of there. I watched, unable to bring him to his senses. I saved my brother from the imaginary Clark. But she still came and killed everyone who interfered. Mad Vanhead is the commander of death. The system then unloaded my brother into a new illusion of Factuality and Evidence in the laboratory where we were. There his memory was cleared and his personality stopped beating in convulsions. Bellamy's biggest fear is to be with you on different sides in the war, especially when you can no longer be saved, and he himself needs to destroy you. He used to say, "My sister is my responsibility." In the same place it sounded: "My love - the death of humanity - my responsibility."

Clarke was shocked by what she heard. Her illusions were not heaven. But she had Spock with her, helping to cope with everything. Bellamy got two hundred percent. And even Octavia couldn't help him. How to get it back if it gets stuck there again? And did she not misheard: his love is the death of mankind?

***

Spock connected Bellamy and Clarke's minds. They ended up together on a beach near the ocean in the inner space of Clark's consciousness.

\- Again your cunning manipulations? Bellamy hissed. - And again there are many victims on your hands and your face ... Have you now become theirs?

Clarke remembered that she didn't even have time to wipe her face after the "vampire battle." How awful she must look to Bellamy's psyche now.

\- No. This is not what it looks like. Your memory has been eclipsed by false memories. I'm trying to save you. Octavia told me what you went through. But I wasn't there. Bellamy, trust me! I'm sorry I left you in the fight pit. But I fixed everything. Have you forgiven me. I will show you these memories.

Bellamy closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands.

\- No more manipulation! He growled.

Clarke sent memories to him along a psycho-thread so that he could not close from them. Inside, the true moments of their life from the time that Bellamy was tortured were leaked.

But he continued to resist, shaking his head violently. Images from the present could not break through the barrier of false memories.

Clarke remembered that Spock had told him to get through to his essence, to his soul. She turned to the ocean and built a bridge stretching into the distance. She needed to drag Bellamy into the subconscious. This was the closest path to his essence.

Clarke created a rope and, like a lasso, threw it over Bellamy. She pulled him onto the bridge, but Blake was clearly physically stronger here. I had to be smart: she made him almost weightless, and he rose like a ball into the air. Bellamy shouted frantically. Clarke knew that to him, this was confirmation of her treachery. But this time, evil was for good. Holding his rope, Clarke hurried to the edge of the bridge.

On the edge of the bridge, Clarke vented his weight and pushed him into the water, immediately jumping after him. The water had a sobering effect on Bellamy's mind. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. He swam to the support of the bridge, and grabbed it. Clarke stayed afloat in the water.

“Clark,” his voice softened. Something in him trembled thanks to this space, revealing warm feelings in him. “I’m afraid to believe again that everything is fine, because the next minute you will become a monster again. I didn't protect you. I betrayed you when I planted the chip in Madi's head. If I hadn't, you wouldn't have gone over to the dark side.

\- I didn’t go there until the end. I was angry. But that was the way out. And you took advantage of it. I forgave you. And you've forgiven me Bellamy, it's very confusing. It is easy to get lost and get lost here. But you must know that I will never leave you again and will always follow you, no matter what it costs me. I need you!

Clark needed to change Bellamy's thoughts, or else the false identity would take over him again. She created an image of Bellamy from her memories, and placed it next to the present.

Bellamy saw Clarke's tricks and was again completely taken over by another personality, supplanting the true one.

\- What are you doing? Who are you in fact? Bellamy continued to scream furiously.

Clarke was oblivious. She mentally scanned the two Bellamy, matching the data. Clarke noticed a new black segment in the real Bellamy that was not in the fictional one. It was located in the forehead area. Clarke removed the image of the second man and invoked her new code.

The program spiral of the system appeared before her. She connected it to the black segment and set the task to draw out the alien element. In an instant, he left Bellamy and froze in the air. The real Bellamy froze.

Clarke wondered if it was worth removing the black clot completely, along with all the memories and the false identity that emerged from the terrible events in the illusion. Make Bellamy not only the same, but also renewed without going through hellish tests. This is his experience. Does she have the right to take it away? Clarke sighed heavily as she made her decision.

She set a new task: to clear the clot, chain it in a protective golden ball and send it back with an additional program to dominate true memories.

Clarke watched Bellamy's expression change as the whole gamut of emotion reflected on him. Memories of hellish days remained, but they were no longer emotionally tinged with rage and other feelings. They were like reading a book or watching a movie. The true identity was beginning to fill the space of Bellamy's consciousness.

\- I know that it is hard for you now, that it is difficult for you to concentrate on flying thoughts, to understand what is happening. Give yourself time, try to relax. I understand your feeling of confusion, until recently I was in a similar state.

Bellamy's deprogramming took some time. Clarke kept an eye on him. Seeing awareness in her eyes, she swam closer to him.

\- Bellamy? She called out uncertainly.

\- Yes, I'm back. Where are we? He looked around, still holding onto part of the bridge.

\- In my inner consciousness, or rather, subconsciousness.

"Is this the place you didn't want to show?" He recalled, pursing his lips.

\- Yes. But only here, I could reach you, - Clarke smiled encouragingly.

\- It turned out not very convenient. I didn't want you to know about this hellish illusion and my behavior in it, ”Bellamy said in frustration, and rubbed his eyes.

\- It's not your fault. The system played with all of us, siphoning energy from us, and gradually, killing the will. If you're okay, let's get out of here and head to the shore. I will show you all my memories of the illusions that I hid. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. You should also know what I've been through.

Clarke climbed onto the bridge, Bellamy followed her. She took his hand and led him to the shore.

They got to the sand and sat down opposite each other.

\- The system hits the patient himself. You and I are each other's weakest point. Only you reject me and leave. And in your illusions, I become an enemy, and you must destroy me. Your pain should be stronger.

Clarke sent all her memories through the psycho-thread, no longer hiding from him. She felt excitement, but also relief at the same time.

\- Clark! - surprise, emotion and love were reflected in his eyes when the memories ended.

Bellamy reached out and hugged her.

“I love you very much,” he whispered in her ear.

\- And I love you! She kissed him on the cheek.

\- I went to you to confess my feelings, because I knew we would not have time as soon as we get out of the illusion. I was determined. I was jealous of Spock. Perhaps this pushed me. The last thing I remember was I was at the laboratory gates, and then emptiness. I wanna be with you.

\- And Echo? Clarke asked uncertainly, continuing to hug him.

\- If you were not in my life, I would say that she is a good couple, and I feel affection and warm feelings for her. But you are, and my feelings for you cannot be compared with anything. It is so powerful and overwhelming that I start to fear it. If it weren't for you, I would never have known what true love is. I'll talk to Echo as soon as we get out. I want to be with you only.

***

Clarke and Bellamy opened their eyes, they were back in the elevator. Spock and Octavia sat beside them, busy setting up the replicator.

\- Bellamy! - rushed to brother Octavia. - How do you?

\- Okay. Clark managed to bring me to my senses.

\- But only? Spock raised an eyebrow.

“Spock, thank you very much for everything! Bellamy said earnestly. “I am incredibly indebted to you for Clark!

\- Gratitude is not logical. But your words say that you have finally figured out the relationship.

\- Oh really! Octavia exclaimed happily.

Clark and Bellamy looked at each other and smiled shyly.

\- Yes, now we are together! Bellamy said.

\- You wanted to say that you are a couple! - corrected Octavia.

“Yes, we're a couple,” Clarke agreed.

“Clark, I need your help. While you were sorting out the relationship, we got to the ship and took the replicator. We need your weapon authorization code. We couldn't wait for you, so we brought the replicator here. We have ten minutes before the elevator takes us to Sheidhead's coordinates.


	12. Part 12 Together: "Battle"

***

\- Octavia, nothing comes out! One of the rebels shouted as the elevator doors opened.

\- Why? - the girl quickly ran out to her people.

Clarke, Bellamy and Spock followed her. A crowd of rebels scattered across the field, almost completely blocking the Sheidhead's headquarters building. It was in the form of a lot of decked spaceship lying on the ground and partially covered with fog. The protective field around the edges glowed with green light.

The place was like a desert all around. There was sand and tumbleweed plants everywhere. The elevator was in the middle of the crowd.

Clarke tried to make out the spaceship. But because of the people, I could only see the upper part of it, which was also very impressive. The structure was significantly different from the ship Eligia-4, on which she traveled. Clarke wanted to ask Spock if the outside of his ship looked like this giant, but decided to wait. Noise and din was everywhere.

Spock took out his tablet and began checking the data.

“Your artificial simulation prediction didn't work. We did everything as you said. Distribution of equipment for destabilization, surrounded the area of the headquarters. We simultaneously began to act with tricorders on different points of the protective field. You said that this would force the system to transfer energy to the defense, where we attack it, and thus, exposing a less protected area that is untouched. And we could attack and break through this place. But the system has strengthened the defense there, and is not going to give up positions. We have been pushed aside! The weapon you gave doesn't work!

\- Are there many guards? Bellamy asked, nodding towards the headquarters.

“They're not guards,” Lexa burst through the crowd with Becca and Allie. - These are the former commanders who were also in the chip. Shaidhead was reprogrammed by the brain for all of us. They think they are protecting the main commander. They cannot be killed!

\- They drove us out and are not letting us in! - shouted one of the Protestants. - If we do nothing, it was all in vain!

“The commanders just stand, they don't attack,” Lexa defended.

“Sheidhead plays with us,” Clark concluded. “Bellamy was attacked in illusion, and his memory was changed. His weapons disappeared, and all of ours stopped working. Whoever did this entered a cancellation code for phase pistols to work. The attacker may have known Bellamy's memories of our plan. There can be only one explanation for this. Shaidhead is involved in everything.

The rebels glanced sideways at Bellamy.

“It's okay, we've already fixed it,” Octavia said hastily.

“We made more weapons.” Clarke pointed to the elevator. - Take it. Switch to stun and knock out the former commanders. We need access to the headquarters.

The rebels headed for the elevator. Spock moved closer to Clark.

"We are surrounded," Spock pointed to the tablet.

On the map of their location, people were green dots, accumulated in one zone, which was surrounded by more and more gray dots on all sides - software guards.

“They're preparing to capture everyone in one place,” she said quietly.

If everyone knows now, panic will begin. There are about seventy rebels here, and there are already fifty times more guards. They won't have enough weapons. And it is not yet known how many enemies with Sheidhead are in the headquarters. Clarke raised her hand and gestured to a group of her men to come. Bellamy, Octavia, Lexa, Becca, and Allie bowed their heads over the tablet.

"That's not all," Spock turned to another page. - Blocked all escape routes at different levels. We won't even be able to use the elevator. My ship is also captured. All Protestant bases have been blown up. Now there really is nowhere to retreat.

“We need a good plan,” Octavia said. “Clark, this has always been your task.

“Hmm,” she said nervously.

Clarke looked around, biting her lip. Her gaze rested on Becca and Allie.

\- We need to replay the system. It's a computer, artificial intelligence. It is based on the task of analyzing data.

\- What do you want to say? Becca asked with interest.

\- The system has studied all of us many times, placing us in different illusions. She knows us, our thoughts from the past, can predict our actions. We can only beat her with an unexpected maneuver. The system intimidates us, just like in illusions. We have little time, but we have trump cards up our sleeve. We have me with an additional access code to the system, which is not yet known to the System, which I really hope for. We have a superbrain of Vulcan origin and its knowledge of the Regulator, the main one in the system. We have Becca, the creator of artificial intelligence. And we have a super smart artificial intelligence that understands the thoughts and feelings of people - Alli-2. And we have a replicator. So let's work together and quickly.

\- Great, while the brains are thinking, the muscles are busy holding the boundaries. I'll go and set up a defensive line, ”Octavia said.

“I'll take care of Headquarters,” Bellamy said.

Octavia fled to the rebels. Lexa went after her. People who belonged to "brains" went to the elevator. Bellamy detained Clark.

“Again, the wrong time,” he grinned sadly. “In case we don’t ...

“Bellamy,” Clarke interrupted, “we got out of big trouble too.

\- You won't let me finish this time too? If after that we spend another six years apart?

Clarke looked at him guiltily.

“If we don’t hold out, I’ll find you anyway. I finally said that I love you and I am not going to die!

\- I'm going to stay alive too.

Bellamy kissed her quickly on the forehead, and walked towards the headquarters.

Spock launched a replicator to create new phase pistols. The "brains" invented exploding bombs that energetically immobilize the guards. But the catch was that they partly captured people as well. Through the replicator with Clark's code, Spock created enough bombs and passed on to the rebels. There was protective clothing in line. They didn’t know how much they could create, but they didn’t stop working yet.

All their new plans rested on the lack of a powerful computer connected to the system. It was necessary to penetrate the headquarters by any means.

Octavia, maneuvering between the people, approached the elevator.

“We've placed people around the perimeter and armed them with new pistols. The shadows come first.

\- Is my mom there too? Clarke was scared.

“This is another war,” Octavia reminded her. - It was Abby's choice. She persuaded shadows like her to get up first. And led them. Lexa is with her.

“Back to discussing the plan,” Clarke sighed heavily.

“I found a loophole,” Bellamy shouted as he ran up to them. “This headquarters ship goes deep underground. Above the ground, the protection is strong, but if you dig it, there it is much weaker. We dug about a meter. Found a panel asking for a login confirmation code. The guys continued to dig deeper, there should be a door further.

\- Are these data not on the computer's sensors? How do you know? Spock asked.

“Intuition, I guess,” Bellamy threw up his hands.

“So you're in luck,” Allie concluded.

"You now have to take your brother to the brain staff," Octavia grinned.

"He's more useful on the pitch with intuition," Clarke smiled. “Intuition of the heart,” she whispered, leaning towards him.

At that moment, shots rang out everywhere, and shouts of people were heard. The attack began.

“Clark, we have to go,” Bellamy urged. - We need to check the capabilities of your code. If it doesn't work, blow up the panel and the door.

***

The group ran to the headquarters. The rebels had already completely unearthed the door, there was no protective field near it.

Clarke moved closer to the panel, where a small green glow remained. A protective field enveloped her, and she felt a sharp tickle all over her body. It did not cause burns like the others who tried to get to the panel.

The protective field above the surface of the ship incinerated everything that tried to penetrate it. The rebels bypassed him.

There was a picture of a palm on the panel. Clarke put her hand on top, but nothing worked. She turned and looked uncertainly at her friends.

“So we'll blow it up,” Bellamy said, watching her.

"Clark, saliva," Spock reminded.

Clarke spat on her hand and placed her hand on the panel again. A few seconds later, a green light came on and the door opened automatically.

A steep staircase started up from the door. Bellamy and Spock went first, followed by several rebels, Clarke, Becca, Allie and Octavia at the rear. Spock gave orders to the rest of the rebels to gather a group and follow them. But as soon as they got inside, the door slammed shut and locked.

The staircase led a group of people into a storage room that looked like a small hangar.

Spock scanned the area with his common tricorder and showed him where to go next. Spock identified the Shadhead code on the bridge of the ship.

They left the warehouse, went through several corridors, stopping at every turn. Spock continued to scan, tracking the road and the guards along the way. A couple of times they had to hide from passing groups of guards in a nearby empty room. They wanted a surprise effect, they didn’t want to use phase pistols so as not to give themselves away earlier.

“We need to split up,” Spock said unexpectedly, stopping at the next turn to the upper deck. “Clark, you're going to have to infiltrate the engineering department. It is on the next deck. All information received from computers converges there. If we fail to defeat the Sheidhead and reach the bridge console, the only chance we have to weaken him and save the people outside is through the engineering department. Your code should work there. Take Becca with you, she will help you figure it out. With the rest, we will attack Sheidhead and his guards.

Clarke wanted to object, but one glance at Spock was enough to change her mind.

***  
Clarke and Becca walked in the direction Spock indicated.

The engineering department had several programs - system scientists.

“We might need them again when we take over this place and reprogram these programs,” Clarke said quietly, peering at them through the open door.

Clarke and Becca shot them with phase pistols set to stun.

Clarke spat on her hand and placed her palm on the main panel, and the control options immediately opened. Many of the icons remained gray, with the words "No Access" written on top.

\- Why saliva? - Clarke was surprised once again, looking with Becca what was available to them under the green icons.

“Perhaps your new code has a way out through the salivary glands, or rather through the blood,” Becca reasoned, showing which buttons to press in order to penetrate deeper into the system. - Saliva is formed from the selective elements of blood plasma. In ancient legends on Earth it was said that the soul is blood. The code is in your mind, this is the place between the soul and the physical world - blood. Although here is the digital world, many things converge.

They penetrated deep enough into the system, disabling the ship's energy protection, but were unable to open the doors to the outside.

\- Above is the Shadhead code. He is marked as the only manager, only he is subject to open the doors. He commands everything here, ”Becca said displeasedly.

\- Why then did you manage to disable the energy barrier? Clarke was surprised.

\- Perhaps we were lucky, and he simply did not put his code seal here, or the system still gave him unlimited possibilities.

Clark and Becca were able to redirect some of the outside guards to the other side of their perimeter. This was the party requested by the Sheidhead additionally, he had not yet had time to reach their codes, unlike the rest of the guards. Opponents outside decreased by a third.

\- We finished here. The rest can only be done with the Shadhead code, ”Becca said, heading for the exit.

***

Clarke and Becca ran onto the bridge and immediately froze. The weapon flew out of their hands and was magnetized to the floor.

Clarke heard Spock's voice. He seemed to have broken through some kind of barrier.

\- It is a trap.

Several bodies of the guards were lying on the floor. Sheidhead sat in the captain's chair. All of their group were on their knees, tied up and gagged beside him. A green haze seeped under their feet, preventing them from standing, as if their knees were rooted to the floor. Guards stood behind them and held them at gunpoint.

“And here's the main girl,” Sheidhead grinned viciously. - How I admire you, if you only knew. You outplayed me several times. First with Lexa, when she was the Commander of the Earthlings, then with Madi, then in the system. Just think, the Regulator entrusted me with the control of an entire station, but he did not allow me to kill you. What is so special about you? I was angry at first. But then you escaped from imitation, and I convinced the Regulator that you were dangerous. How much I had to convince him before I get to you and destroy you piece by piece. But you are resurrected. You are definitely special.

\- How did you manage to escape and start commanding here? Clarke asked defiantly.

\- This place attracts the minds of people leaving their bodies. Like all the former Commanders of the Flame, I was drawn into this world. The traffic controller first put us all in one illusion, and that was enough for me to show who is the rightful leader and should be in command.

“I don’t believe it,” Clarke spat.

“And in vain,” he hissed. - The traffic controller is an evolving artificial intelligence with great knowledge. But such as we - the Commanders, he did not yet have in the collection, he became interested. We turned out to be unique. Alli-2's consciousness in the chip was originally, then Becky's consciousness joined when she left the world of the living, and transferred to the chip in her neck. Then Becky's followers, who implanted the same chip in themselves, dying, were transferred to it. Over time, the chip began to be called the Flame, and the carriers - the Commanders. There were so many consciousnesses inside this chip that it became a gift. A treasure made up of many minds helped the new Commanders rule over all on Earth. The traffic controller decided to do a similar experiment. We made a deal.

\- Which one? Clarke demanded.

\- Too much information for someone who will soon be gone.

Clarke noticed that Shadhead was looking at the computer, worried about something.

\- I turned off the protection of the ship, my people will come for you now, - Clarke partially lied, embellishing her achievements, and provoking him to open access to the data.

\- No! He yelled, jumping up from his chair. He got to the computer, entered his password and checked the data. - How did you turn off the protective field?

“I have my contract with the system,” Clarke lied. “The system gave you credentials and codes, just like me.

\- No, it can not be! Even if you stole the codes, you won't replay me this time. I am deeply connected with the system. I became her for the most part. It sprouted in me, ”he hissed.

\- And what will you do? Will you drink my blood like you did during your reign on earth? Take away the power of Vanheada that so many people were chasing after, ”Clarke scoffed as she played with him.

\- Oh yes, I remember. I instilled in Lexa through the chip to kill you, and take the power. But she decided to take her by another method: through the bed, - he laughed loudly.

Clark felt uneasy. Have all the former commanders witnessed everything that happened in the life of the new chip carrier?

\- But I already like this, fear and uncertainty in your eyes. And, perhaps, I will prolong my pleasure, begin the extermination of your friends. I want to watch your fear intensify! Whom will we choose? I think I know. ”He turned to Bellamy. - Or not? Why are you looking at each other with this goblin? Did you trade the one you cared about the most for sharp ears?

Clarke was talking to Spock over the Katra Channel.

"It's dangerous," Spock said.

\- This is the way out, and you will be able to save me.

Clarke lunged at Shadhead, but he intercepted her with ease.

“Since you insist so, I will taste your blood.

In an instant, he dug into her neck, biting through a vein.

Bellamy made an incredible dash from the holding trap, but immediately got hit in the head and fell to the floor.

The rest of the group screamed through the gags. Spock alone remained on his knees and watched Becca. At the right moment, he nodded to her, unnoticed by others.

While Sheidhead and the guards were distracted, Becca ran to the console and typed the command, "Open all doors on the ship." Sheidhead left the main control panel unopened, verified by his code.

Shadhead pulled away from Clarke, throwing her at Spock's feet.

\- And now you can be with your new friend for the last minutes.

Spock nodded slightly, looking at Bellamy, who was lying on the floor and holding his eyes open with the last of his strength. Spock's gaze assured him that everything would be fine.  
Spock bent over to Clarke, blocking her head and neck. And imperceptibly he pulled a medical tricorder out of his pocket with his bound hands, he handed it to her, and she brought it to the wound.

\- Get out of there! - Sheidhead spotted Becca. - You're next! I could not get to you in a chip, but in this world I have already subdued, and once again I will make you my servant.

At that moment, voices and shots rang out, the rebels broke into the ship.

“Destroy everyone immediately,” Shaidhead gave the order, rushing to Becca, but immediately grabbed his throat.

Becca ran to the side. Sheidhead swayed, glancing around furiously.

\- What was in your blood? He yelled, walking towards Clark.

Clarke took Spock's engineering tricorder and turned on cutter mode. In one moment he grabbed her like a rag doll, in another moment she twisted and with the tricorder made a hole in the attacker, right in the heart.

At the same time, the rebels broke into the bridge, shooting at all the guards.

The bridge was captured.

***

"Octavia, it's the turn of the third group now," Spock said, hacking into the bridge's computer system with Becca and Allie.

Octavia looked around and nodded. She stood at the door, controlling the flow of incoming rebels. After exchanging with one of the Protestants, she fled to pass on the order.

People began to arrive on the bridge, taking turns scanning with a medical tricorder. The device read personal digital codes. By them it was possible to determine the connection with the physical body and go to its location in the real world.

“You’ll never stop making me so nervous, right? Bellamy whispered, leaning towards Clarke.

They stood near one of the consoles. Clark watched in a circle. The adrenaline was still awake, keeping her on her toes.

\- I would like to say no, but our life is a constant struggle.

“I didn’t understand that this was a plan, not an insane sacrifice. Only when I saw the overly calm Spock and his gaze did I guess that you had time to come up with a plan through your communication channel. He couldn't have remained so calm, even though he was a Vulcan.

"You quickly became aware of Spock's levels of calm." A slight smile appeared on Clarke's lips.

Clarke felt Spock's gaze on her, and as she turned, she saw the regret in his eyes that was not typical of Vulcans. Thanks to his keener hearing, Spock could hear their conversation.

Spock was near Shadhead's body, sorting out the wires inside. He scanned with three tricorders at once.

"Bellamy, let's go." Clarke nodded towards Spock.

"The power plants that function here were overwhelming my ability," Spock said as they got closer. “I couldn’t warn Clarke ahead of time, even through the psychic link. When she was near the door, my signal came. I saw Becca glancing at the main computer. Clarke said on the intercom that the Shadhead codes did not allow the door to be opened. We decided to force him to open the control panel under his own code. And then Clarke acted only according to her plan, without listening to anything.

\- How did you know it would work? Bellamy asked, tensing at Spock's words.

“Becca made a guess in the engineering room as to why I could transmit the self-destruct code through saliva. Saliva is made from blood. I realized that through the blood I could do more damage. I needed to piss off Shadhead so that he could get to my blood. I remembered the conversations: when Kheda was still alive, he drank the blood of his enemies. But I also understood that his system codes were much stronger than mine. The blood could only slow him down. I knew Spock had a medical tricorder and it would heal me. And he also had an engineering tricorder that could be used as a surprise weapon.

“This was not a plan, but an influx of dangerous thoughts,” Spock chastised.

\- It turned out! Clarke winked.

“I remember from your stories about the time when you were named Vanheada, and now I had the honor of seeing that part of you in person,” Spock said neutrally.

\- Was it an insult or a praise? Clark raised an eyebrow, teasing him.

“You were nearly killed a few minutes ago, and you…” Spock began and stopped short.

“You know, Spock for this evolved trait of her personality, I have to thank you too,” Bellamy chuckled good-naturedly. “It used to be harder to make Clarke smile, and she rarely wanted to play a trick. I'm glad to see her cheerful. It suits her.

"Clark, if you get cheerful by poking fun at me and I bring a genuine smile, then I will consider it my personal achievement," Spock suddenly raised an eyebrow.

\- Are you joking now or not? Bellamy wondered.

“Vulcans don't like to joke,” he replied.

“He’s not as simple, and not as complicated as he wants to seem,” Clarke chuckled affectionately.

“The shadehead was indeed half of the codes and mechanisms of the system,” Spock said, moving on to the data he found.

“All the guards of the system have human bodies, but this one for some reason decided to make himself a cyborg or they decided for him…” Bellamy mused aloud.

"This looks odd," Spock agreed. “Clark, your wish will come true. The only way to prevent Shadhead from waking up again is to shove him into the replicator and split him, and then dispel him, as the system wanted to do to you under his manipulations.

“And we can use his energy for our needs,” Clarke drawled thoughtfully.

“Don't be in a hurry to rejoice,” Becca said, breaking into the conversation. - I checked his path in the virtual world. It didn't just become a half system. Initially, half of his codes were missing. Only one part of the Shadhead has got into this world, the other may exist somewhere else.

\- How could he split in two? Clarke asked.

\- I dont know. But I can assume that he found another body, into which only part of him could fit. And the other half stayed with us at the Flame.

\- It must be one of the people in whose body there was a chip, Shadhead could only jump to electronic media, Clark mused. - It was definitely one of the Originals! Only they had the chips to preserve consciousness.

\- Eligia-3 had the chips of an earlier sample, which later called themselves the Originals. There is less memory there than on the Flame, created specifically for the expanded version, Becca continued. “Those Originals could only contain one person's database. The Sheidhead had to split and lose some of her data to get in there. But if that part of him is as strong as this, ”Becca nodded at the body in front of them,“ then the bearer of the chip had no chance.

\- When and to whom did he manage to jump? Bellamy asked. - We destroyed almost all the Originals, was it on their chip?

\- We will leave this task for later. None of the Originals are in this system now, ”Allie said, looking up from the computer. - I found the real world, I need a Shadhead code to confirm. I think the code for his system, like that of Clark, enters the mucous membranes through the blood. So before the complete destruction, I would advise to take in more substrate. We still need its code.  
Allie went to Shadhead and from the surface of the wires sticking out of her chest, took some liquid by running her fingers over them. She returned to the screen, and left a trail of goo at the top of the window asking for a password. The action was approved.

In the next instant, everyone on the bridge saw a broadcast from the real world on the main screen: a laboratory, several chairs and bodies lying on them, connected to wires.

By this point, the rebels had captured the guards and the laboratory. One of the rebels walked up to the camera and waved.

A minute later, the codes of all people who gathered in and around the captured headquarters were transferred to the real world. The rebels scanned them and identified several people whose bodies were in the chairs in this room and in the adjacent areas.

Lucky Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, and eleven other rebels. The rebels announced that they would be able to pull out only those listed so far.

Other bodies in there did not match the codes that were sent to them. This meant that the consciousnesses of these people were still somewhere in the virtual world, and not near the captured headquarters. There were no other bodies in this laboratory with the sent codes of consciousness. This meant that the remaining rebels were locked up in other laboratories.

“We can return you to the bodies after we receive the confirmation code from your side,” came the voice of a rebel from the real world.

\- I'll stay. My system code is still needed here and we need to figure out how to get everyone out, ”Clarke insisted.

“Clark, we need outside help. There are very few rebels left in the real world. We need to capture all the laboratories. We'll help you out of here, ”Abby urged, patting Clark on the back.

“We'll take your blood for the system access code. If we need more, we can always bring you back and prick you again, ”Spock said in an unemotional tone, which made Clarke nervously chuckle.

Clarke couldn’t agree so easily, didn’t want to leave the dear people here, as if feeling that it could be dangerous.

“While you’re there, we’ll deal with Shadhead’s body and the territory that this headquarters controls,” Spock assured. - There are many illusions, and people who need to be extracted.

Lexa walked over to Clarke and took her hand.

“Your place is there, while ours is here.

“We're not saying goodbye,” Clarke shook her head, hugging Lexa.

“Bellamy, protect her,” Lexa said, pulling away.

“Definitely,” Bellamy walked over and stood next to Clark.

“I'm glad you're in good hands. Take care of him, Clark, so he can continue to protect you.

Clarke nodded, smiling sadly, the decision was made. She was returning to the real world.

\- All outsiders, I will ask you to leave. We need to prepare to unload consciousness, ”Becca shouted.

People began to leave the bridge, the space was noticeably empty.

“Received a signal outside. They enter the verification code, ”Becca shouted.

\- There is a small problem: the memory of what is happening here does not remain upon awakening. Some of us and Octavia have immunities. But the rest will forget everything, ”one of the rebels warned.

"Clark will remember, too," Spock said.

"Clark, archive all memory in the inner space of consciousness, and set a timer, open files upon awakening," Spock ordered through Katra's link.

“I have an empty chip in my neck,” Clarke remembered. - I can take one of you. Spock.

\- I will stay here, you need to protect this place and everyone else, until you destroy the control programs from outside. You better get Becca.

“Better take the consciousness of Alli 2,” Becca said. - She is an artificial intelligence with great capabilities and smarter than me many times. Allie can figure out how to help you. I created it just for such cases. As soon as you wake up in the real world, take out the chip and plug it into an external computer. It will be easier for her to merge and infiltrate the system. And your brain will remain intact from two consciousnesses.

\- But how do I get the chip? This is a dangerous procedure. I need a doctor.

\- I will guide and tell you what to do. Anyone can do it under my guidance, ”Allie said.

Clarke nodded, agreeing to the plan.

“There are still chips in the real world, we can load the consciousness of shadows on them,” Clarke said confidently, looking at the people close to her. - We'll get everyone out. We will create new chips and our own city of Light.

\- Clark, why create something when it’s ready. We took this place away from the System. It's ours, ”Abby said.

\- While ours, but the System can attack and outplay us at any moment.

\- So do not overplay.

“Everyone's better off with the network,” Becca said. - The countdown has started. We take out the first Bellamy. On the count of thirty, your consciousness will fly out of the virtual world.

“I'll see you again,” he said.

Clarke gave him an encouraging smile. After a few seconds, he disappeared. The next turn was the rebels.

Octavia sat down beside Clark, waiting for the exit with her.

“Clark, Bellamy will forget everything, including your confessions of feelings. I hope you tell him.

\- He will not have to be distracted by anything. You saw he was nearly killed when he rushed to defend me in front of Sheidhead. Yes, and it was more difficult for me to decide on a plan, foreseeing that Bellamy would intervene. I'll tell you when we win.

“You're not fair. He protected you before.

"He won't know," Clarke insisted. “If you say so, I'll deny everything.

\- And how will you feel when he kisses Echo?

\- I can handle it, as always.

\- Clark, it's your turn. The countdown has begun. One, two, three… thirty, ”Becca said and a white light flashed in Clarke's eyes.


	13. Part 13: deprogramming the system: unexpected turns

***

Clarke paced the lab back and forth. She couldn't find a place for herself. A week has passed since they were pulled out of the virtual world. Exactly seven days since the connection with the artificial space was interrupted.

An explosion occurred in the laboratory, de-energizing and knocking out all the electronics around. One of the Novices of the great truth, as the workers called themselves, managed to hide from the rebels at the time of the seizure of the laboratory. A few minutes after the withdrawal of the last rebel from the virtual world, an explosive device went off. The demolition man was captured and placed in a cell with the rest of the captured workers. Since then, the equipment has been adjusted by joint efforts.

Clarke didn't pull the chip out of her neck. Alli-2 helped through her in server recovery. There was no powerful equipment left in working order where they could place Allie's chip and where she could function normally. And the knowledge of AI and its working condition was now extremely necessary.

The chip was old and the two consciousnesses gradually overlapped, causing destructive processes in Clark's brain. And along with this, frequent headaches and nervousness. The sooner they resume their computers, the sooner she will be able to transfer Alli-2 there, - Clarke constantly repeated to herself, fencing off other experiences.

Clarke tried to contact Spock through Katra. But in the real world, it was extremely difficult to even imagine your inner space of consciousness on the beach. She was never able to conjure up an image of Spock.

Clarke barely left the lab, working with the rest of the rebels on soldering wires and coding the system. They were able to set up a detour and sent a signal along it to remote servers of the planet's orbit. As soon as Alli-2 was there on the computer platform, the work went many times faster. Through satellites, they were able to partially restore the servers in the laboratory.

Bellamy and Octavia left on the morning of the second day to explore the area.

The three-storey building of the laboratory was surrounded on all sides by an impenetrable forest. One thing was clear - this is not Sanctum. There was only one sun in the sky. The Rebels called this place 175. The number was the planet code used by the Acolytes.

The rebels reported that their group used to hide in mountain forests. Several people still remained there. None of them remembered how they got here. There were disagreements among the Acolytes working in the laboratory, they quietly took people out of the virtual world, faking the death of the body. And then they transported them to the mountains to the rest. The settlement grew slowly, and thinned out a lot during Octavia's first escape. They tried to get out of the mountainous terrain and move further from the laboratory, but stumbled upon an energy dome. From all sides, an endless surface of water could be seen behind him. People didn't know if it was the sea or the ocean. They realized that they were on an island. Nobody knew what else was on this planet. After the laboratory was blown up, the dome above the horizon disappeared.

Four days later Bellamy and Octavia returned with more. They brought the remnants of the rebels and their friends from the mountains. Raven and Miller are on this planet. They didn't remember how they got here. A common memory for them and Clarke was the stone of anomaly: they entered the wormhole in Sanctum to move to another planet and save their friends, and then there was emptiness.

Clark remembered all the events before the anomaly stone. Bellamy and the guys never returned to Sanctum. They disappeared, and instead of them the Acolytes appeared, who claimed that they had captured their friends, and then tried to capture them as well. Raven killed the Acolytes, and then they found the anomaly stone. Clarke's memory has been altered in the virtual world. How she got there was a mystery. Octavia and Bellamy also had no recollection of what happened after their capture in Sanctum. Bellamy has no memory of the virtual world. Octavia told him little by little about the events in the system.

Octavia and Bellamy searched the entire island for the anomaly stone, but it was nowhere to be found. The rebels did not know how the Acolytes moved here. Those working among them in the laboratory did not possess this data. Only a select few had some kind of technology. They are stuck here with no connection and no way to travel to another planet.

Clarke was very happy to see her friends again. With the help of Raven and her engineering skills, the work intensified. All disagreements were settled. They worked together and became a family again.

Clarke never told Bellamy about the change in their relationship. She adhered to her belief in the correctness of the act, and the explosions in the laboratory and the chip, which remained in the neck for some time and caused unpleasant sensations, convinced her completely. Octavia tried to remind him once, but Clarke ignored her. There was no Echo here, and I didn't have to endure any unpleasant moments. But, on the other hand, the absence of the girl, like other friends, made me worry about them. Clarke was haunted by the thoughts of where her daughter was and whether everything was fine with her.

***

\- Clark, we have established a connection with the virtual world! Raven shouted. - Abby's in touch.

Clarke hurried to her. Her mother appeared on the monitor.

\- Clark, how are you? She asked excitedly.

Clarke sat down in a chair next to Raven.

\- It's okay, mom, how are you there? Allie managed to contact you through a server in space a little earlier, we have just completed communication through the laboratory. But we haven't spoken to her yet.

\- Allie is helping Becca now. She told you what happened to you. It's good that you all survived.

\- You know, you were right, we don't need to create a city of Light, its best analogue is already in the system. We can always talk, and I can go to you in the virtual world to hug you.

A smile appeared on Clarke's face and his eyes brightened.

“It's not that simple,” Abby smiled sadly at her daughter.

\- Mom, are you all right? Clarke repeated, straining at Abby's suspicious tone.

\- We also have something happened. The moment the connection with you was cut off, Shadhead's body disappeared. We thought that he disappeared into nothingness. Spock managed to take the substrate from his body to access the files on the system. He had penetrated deep enough into the structure to make sure Shadhead was not revived. But instead I found data for all shadows. Clark, this place is drawing energy from people. And while the body breathes and lives in the real world, the energy in it will replenish again and again. This is not the case with shadows. We have no bodies, which means there is no replenishment of energy. We are getting weaker every day. We asked the rebels about the shadows, how long they have lived here ... But they did not know, many died in battles with the system. There is no one with us who has been here for more than six months.

“Abby, Clarke said that you are also a shadow in that world. How do you feel? Raven asked worriedly.

An unpleasant chill ran down Clarke's spine.

\- So far good. Spock found data that the shadows have enough energy for a maximum of six months, then nothing remains of their energy shells, and their soul leaves this place. The traffic controller has learned to draw energy from weak bodies, but he could not get to the soul until recently. That experience in the laboratory, in the imitation of the world before the apocalypse, was aimed exactly at this.

“Are you saying that you, Spock, Becky, Lexa, Marcus, won't be in six months?” Clarke couldn't believe.  
\- Becca, Lexa and others from the Flame were transcoded from the outside into artificial intelligence from the beginning, so the system does not touch them. Their livelihoods and nourishment falls on other resources. They can live forever. Marcus and I, if the System doesn't reach us, will disappear in four months. We calculated that we have been here for two months.

“We've got time,” Clarke said confidently. “We’ll figure out how to recode you and Marcus and make you like Becca and Lexa.

“Clark, we may not have this time, and then our souls will be destroyed by the System,” Abby argued.

\- What are you not saying? I want to talk to Spock! Clarke demanded, feeling an unpleasant residue of bitterness inside.

\- Unfortunately, it won't work. Spock was kidnapped. You and I captured one of the headquarters of the system and thought that we could manage part of its possessions from here. But we were attacked, and if Spock hadn't helped, we would have already been destroyed by the system. Spock took advantage of his elevator and cut this place from the rest of the virtual world. We found ourselves in the middle of a void in a small part of the desert and a ship on it. We cannot control anything from here. The system can reach all of us at any time.

Why didn't Abby mention Spock right away? Clarke wondered. She coped with the sudden outburst of anger. The constant suppression of this feeling in the past led to an emotional outburst. Thanks to Spock, she was doing a lot better. The main thing is not to burn anything around again.

\- Abby, how can we help you? Raven asked.

“Becca and Allie are strengthening our borders. Once you restore your servers completely, Allie will be able to redirect energy from them to our hideout. At the moment, the only thing we can do is save the shadows. They still have nothing to lose if they leave now. Someone has two months left here, someone has one. If the system gets there, then they will lose everything. Their souls will be destroyed.

"Were you able to figure out where Spock was taken?" Clarke asked worriedly. - Where do we start looking for him?

“Clark, Spock managed to deliver the last message before he ripped us off. He said that Shadhead had recovered and that he would not be able to get out. His elevator was taken in a ring and dragged in an unknown direction.

\- Where was he taken? Clarke repeated.

“Clark, he made it clear not to follow him. His fight is over. And soon ours will end.

\- We do not abandon our people! Let me talk to Allie and Becca!

Abby called Becca, and she stepped aside.

“Clark, I switched Allie to this computer, she hears you too,” Becca said.

“I want to know where Spock might have been taken. And how can we help you strengthen your protection faster?

\- Allie is helping us. As soon as you fully restore your networks in the laboratory, it will return to you and connect us to your server. Then we'll be safer than we are now. And we can start looking again for the codes of people in the real world. And you have to find other laboratories and rescue them.

"Raven is working on it." Clarke looked at her and the girl nodded. “But we're stuck here. We were unable to find the anomaly stone in this area. Other laboratories are currently inaccessible to us.

\- Some of the Acolytes you captured should have small devices that allow you to pass between the corridors of the anomaly. They are usually attached to a belt. There is always a connecting person between the worlds in every laboratory, and sometimes there are several of them. So there should be at least one device. I heard about this when we first got into the system.

\- I'll look for. Now about Spock ...

“In his last message, we were able to see the trail data ... Sheidhead and the Traffic Controller were involved in his capture. It's dangerous to go there.

“I suppose you do know where he might be.

\- Yes. Before the attack, Spock found information about Shadhead and himself on the ice planet. Their source codes were there. But Shadhead has a body, and Spock does not. The Vulcan has a hybrid structure composed of recoded data and energy shells. It resembles the structure of the commanders, but it is more complex.

\- So, he can survive and hold out until we come for him.

\- It's like going to the den of the beast.  
\- As long as the system exists, humanity will not be safe. As long as Sheidhead lives, he will not leave us alone. We not only need to get people out of the system, but we ourselves need to go beyond the anomaly. Anomaly is not only a system, but also a passage between worlds, and we are stuck in one of its worlds.

“You're ready to take the risk. Allie says she analyzed Spock's last signal, it came from an icy planet.

\- This is our chance to destroy the system in the bud. The Sheidhead's body could appear only at the will of the System, which means she needs it. Shadhead could only survive for one reason ... When we destroyed him in the virtual world, his code returned to the host's body in the chip. Just like in the Firstborn, after the death of the body, the consciousness returned to the chip. We need to destroy the disk so that it cannot return to the real world, and then end it again in the virtual world. Most likely, there will be Spock, Shadhead, and the Regulator on the ice planet. A traffic controller from Spock's world. And there was Spock's original code, and Shadhead's new body, I guess that's where the Regulator's headquarters is. How do we get to this planet?

\- I will transmit the coordinates of the ice planet. Clark, you might be right. We were hiding, trying to survive, it was time to advance. We will need Allie for another couple of hours, after that, we will give her to you. You will need her more on the ice planet. Allie was able to obtain additional access codes that remained at headquarters thanks to your system code. While she was in the chip in your neck, they became available to her. We will have a chance to destroy the system. The Regulator should have a lever to erase it from the system, just like Alli-1 had. And most likely, he is in his main headquarters. And if you're right, then this is a place on an ice planet. Prepare for now. Also, Clark, talk to Abby. We have a problem. Shadows do not want to take risks, they want to disappear into oblivion now. They are led by Marcus, and your mother is following him.

\- She wants to die? Clarke exclaimed. - Call her.

Abby walked over to the screen.

\- I tried to tell you about my decision ...

\- So you decided everything? Do you want to leave me? Won't you even give a chance to figure out how to extend your life?

Clarke was angry. She failed to discard and block this feeling. She understood what her mother was driving at the beginning of the conversation, but dismissed these thoughts from herself.

\- Marcus says that our lives were long over, that this is no longer our fight. And by the will of fate, we are still held by this existence, but this is not right. Our souls have to develop, we are already stuck in them for a hundred years.

\- It's all about Marcus! You are ready to follow this man to the end. But you didn't follow my father to the end!

A blow in the gut was mean ... But now all the cards were good for her, just to convince her mother to stay. She was ready to put pressure on everything. Anger and fear are entwined together.

\- Everything is very difficult. But I'm sure you would follow Bellamy to the end too!

Bellamy's mention worked, and the anger gradually began to recede.

\- But not for wanton death!

\- We learned that souls exist. Now it is not just a belief, but a fact registered by the System. This is not death, but a continuation of the path. Your fight is not over yet. And ours - already yes. And I'm not just following Markus, I agree with him, like the rest of the shadows. For a long time we did not fully understand what was happening.

\- I respect your opinion, but you must promise that you will stay until the moment I return from the ice planet!

Clarke dealt with her anger. Now there is a desperate hope that the mother will change her mind and she will come up with something.

“Clark, this is dangerous, and your chances of returning are very slim. I believe that we can meet with you in another life. The main thing is to take care of yourself so that the Regulator does not get to your soul. That's all I ask for, because I know that I can't convince you.

\- You're not going to wait for me ... And if we had not re-established the connection, you would have left without saying goodbye?

Tears glistened in Abby's eyes. Clarke held back her last strength.

“We didn't have a chance to say goodbye when the Originals took my body and sent my consciousness here. I really appreciate that I was able to be with you in the virtual world for a while. But there is no continuation for me. If the Regulator succeeds, it will not only be my personality, but also my soul. Clark, the soul is eternal, it cannot be risked.

\- I understand, but I cannot accept it.

“I know it's hard for you. This incarnation of your soul has suffered too many trials. Take care of your soul, your chance to incarnate in another life. All your risks before were not so reckless. Now, not only your life will be in danger, but also your existence in the future.

\- I cannot do otherwise. I have to end this all.

\- If I could help at least with something, I would have stayed for a while. But I am useless. And the longer I exist here, the less strength it becomes.

\- I'll see you again.  
Clarke got up and headed for the exit. Morally, she could no longer bear this conversation. Having mastered her feelings, Clarke went to the lockers. They confiscated all the belongings of the Acolytes and locked them up here. She found the device on one of the straps that Becca had mentioned.

***

Clarke went outside looking for Bellamy. She needed his support now. These days in the laboratory, when he returned, she had little contact with him, constantly disappearing around the servers.

Octavia and Bellamy scanned the map. Clarke became an unwitting witness to their conversation.

“This is all weird,” Bellamy said. - I remember how you disappeared into the tent, and I ran out after you, and here I am, on an incomprehensible island. A significant chunk has been ripped out of memory. Everything you said seems incredible. I trust you and accept this information, but if you imagine that strangers would tell me this ... We are definitely not in imitation, and you and those around you are not system programs? He chuckled.

\- We got out and now our task is much more difficult - to destroy the System.

\- You don't say a lot. What haven't you told me about the events in the virtual world yet?

\- Believe me, many things are better not to remember ... You will be calmer. But this will soon pass and the memory will return as soon as we are there again ... So, enjoy the ignorance for now ...

\- Are you so nervous because you remember everything? Bellamy grinned.

“And so too,” Octavia smiled.

\- What happened to me there or what have I done that you are afraid to say?

“Bellamy, believe me there were some good memories. It's not all bad. You will soon remember everything and be able to scold Clark and me in full.

\- What did Clarke do there? Bellamy didn’t give up.

\- I would put the question differently: what did she not do ...

Clarke decided it was time to show herself to the guys so that their conversation would not go further.

\- What are you studying? Clarke asked as she walked over to them.

Brother and sister broke off the conversation.

“We found an old map,” Bellamy gestured to a piece of paper that they had unrolled on the ground.

"She's big," Clarke remarked, squatting down next to them.

“And detailed,” added Octavia. - This planet is similar to our Earth. There are continents, islands, rivers, seas and oceans. It is quite possible to live here. And there is only one laboratory. We have already captured it, this is now our place.

"Take your time," Clarke said. - We have established a connection with the virtual world. They were attacked. Spock was able to save everyone by cutting off the headquarters from the system. They are now vulnerable. They have no connection with the system, and there is no way to influence it. The system can break through their protection at any time. And Sheidhead is still alive. And he grabbed Spock.

“This is the real cockroach,” Octavia blurted out. “Do you already have a plan to get Spock back and destroy the cockroach?

“Acolytes have devices with which they move between worlds.

Clarke held out her hand and held out a compact handheld device.

\- They can come down here with an army and take back the laboratory.  
“End of rest break,” Bellamy sighed. - Octavia, what did you say about memory and ignorance ...

“Big brother, you seem to find out soon enough.

“We need to quickly figure out how the devices work. Spock has been moved to the ice planet, where the trail of the Shadhead and the Regulator is there. We can only be safe when we are done with everything.

“Then these devices need to be shown to Raven and Allie, they can figure it out,” Octavia said.

"Octavia, you could take it to Raven," Clarke asked. “She’s just talking to Becca and Abby right now.

\- You don't want to see your mom? Octavia wondered.

“I've already talked to her,” Clarke didn't go into details.

Octavia picked up the instrument and headed inside the building.

\- What happened? Bellamy asked.

Clarke told him about Abby's decision.

\- I understand her, but I cannot accept it.

\- When we encountered earthlings for the first time, I thought that the difficulties would end there. But they are constantly increasing. I can't even promise you that I will be with you, as we are often separated and we are constantly in a dangerous position. I don't know where Echo is, where our other friends are. Our family was divided. And I don't remember at all what happened in the virtual world, which you are all talking about. You say that this is for the best, but I have the feeling that I have been deprived of something important. Spock became our friend as far as I understand, you want to go after him ...

“I’m following him, but I’m also following the Shadehead and the Regulator. I used to worry, I thought what would happen to the Death Commander if there was no one else to kill. But fate constantly throws up enemies, ”Clarke grinned sadly.

"Should I know something else about Spock?"

\- You will remember everything as soon as we enter the virtual world, if you are ready to go with me. I need your help, but at the same time it will be insanely dangerous. I don't even know if I want you more to come with me, or stay here to defend the laboratory. The choice is yours.

"Leaving me here because it's dangerous ... This is something new. Clark ... What happened in the system?"

\- A lot of things! You will remember everything, but now you better not be distracted.

\- So you can be distracted?

“My knowledge of the world was preserved thanks to the teachings of Spock.

“Spock again ... He is very important to you. How much do you trust him? How sure are you that you will follow him and not be trapped?

Clarke saw that the mistrust and jealousy of Spock had re-emerged in Bellamy. How she wanted to tell him everything.

\- As much as I trust you!

***  
Raven was able to figure out the device. She entered the coordinates of the ice planet that Becca had sent. Raven was also able to deal with the memory block that was automatically loaded when leaving the virtual world. Thanks to the device that Clark found, this could have been avoided in the future. Raven couldn't get Bellamy and the others back in memory, but she was able to program the device so they wouldn't forget anything when they left the virtual world again.

Allie returned to the lab and was loaded onto Clark's tablet.

By evening, a group of three people and the AI were ready to go through the anomaly portal. Clarke went to the ice planet with Allie, Octavia and Bellamy. It was decided to leave the rebels here to protect the territory, in the event of the arrival of the Novices. Raven also stayed, helping three sections at once: the laboratory, the virtual world, and Clark via the connection that was installed in the tablet.

***

The group ended up on an ice planet near a spaceship. Clarke, with the help of Allie and Raven, was able to open the doors. It was dark inside the room. Clarke plugged the tablet into the ship's console near the entrance, and Allie scanned the area. There were five Acolytes here, all in different sections. There were several bodies in the medical compartment.

Having eliminated the novices, the guys went to the medical compartment. The room was bright and spacious. On one of the beds lay a man whose body was half electronic. He was unconscious, but he continued to breathe through the ventilator.

“Looks like Shadehead in the virtual world,” Octavia said. - Tubes and wires were sticking out of it too!

“Allie shows you are right,” Clarke replied, watching the AI in the ship's system where she connected it.

“We need to remove the chip and destroy the body,” Bellamy said. - Sticking to the plan.

The chip also ended up in the neck of the half-man. They pulled it out and formatted the disk. The body was disconnected from the apparatus, and it itself ceased to function.

"Clark, I found Spock's source code." Text from Allie appeared on the computer monitor.

Clarke, Octavia, and Bellamy bent over the screen.

“All information on Spock is here. His consciousness was written off on the ship of Section-31. Already there the main control system was the Regulator, but, at that time, it had not yet evolved. The report files say that the initial version of the Regulator was able to merge with the evolved version that came from the future - the zone of anomaly where it spread. They tried to extract information from Spock's memory about a person who travels in time and interferes with the plans of the AI. But the processing of the Vulcan's brain was not complete. His sister intervened and led him out of reach. Part of the consciousness, where it followed, and part of its energy shells, were transferred to the computer and preserved. It was only activated on the ice planet. "

"Spock remembered his sister going through the temporary energy barrier ..." Clarke recalled. - But if the last meeting was with his sister, when she saved another part of him, then he could not see further events in any way, since he remained mothballed on the computer.

“This data became available to him later, already in the virtual world on the icy planet. These are memories from the Regulator's observations. AI spread to many ships back then. There was a fierce battle with Federation ships. But the data he was hunting for and which could help him develop even more, Spock's sister transferred to another temporary space. The AI realized that this part of the battle was lost. The only chance for salvation is to jump into the time portal, and again get into the territories that he captured earlier in the anomalies. According to his calculations, only one part of him could escape, on the ship of which Spock was. "

“So Spock still has a body somewhere,” Clarke said enthusiastically, “and somewhere he might still be alive.

“Time jumps, if the Regulator owns them…” Bellamy began. - We need to get to them. Perhaps we can fix something in our past.

Allie has figured out how to connect to the virtual world from the medical bay. Helmets, similar to those in the pre-apocalypse illusion, lay on shelves. Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia donned them and found themselves in the middle of an endless space, among many different ice caves. Allie joined them, regaining her virtual body.

***  
It was a completely different space of the virtual world, where different laws and codes operated. Allie was looking at information from a tablet that she had created in the medical compartment to use in the virtual world. There was no connection with Raven here.

\- Bellamy, how are you? Clarke asked as soon as they were back inside the system.

He had to remember everything. Clarke was worried about how he would react to the fact that she didn't tell him everything.

“It's an unusual sensation, but according to your stories, I should kind of get used to it,” Bellamy said.

\- You didn't remember anything? Octavia asked.

Bellamy shook his head.

“Spock, Shadhead and the Regulator are in here somewhere,” Bellamy said. - Stop thinking about me. We came here for them. The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can find our friends and family.

Clarke was disappointed. What if he doesn't remember anything at all? He wants to find the rest of his friends quickly, Echo. Was it possible that all his feelings for her were manifested only under the influence of imitations? Will she be able to confess her feelings again and most importantly - will he want to? Octavia looked at Clarke and shook her head. Her look said - it was her own fault.

“My options are limited, but I found the main headquarters,” Allie said, connecting with the tricorder she also created in the medical bay to one of the regulation posts in this area.

“Spock is in one of these caves! Clarke pointed her hand forward. - We will need his help.

“I can't find him, like the others,” Allie said. - We'll have to look at the data on the doors of all illusions.

“It could take days,” Octavia said, looking around.

Clarke closed her eyes and pictured Spock in front of her. She tried to grasp his image as she had done with Bellamy earlier, but she failed. Apparently in this zone of the virtual world, its code is not so strong. Clarke imagined the thread coming from Spock, removed the image and ran after the thread. The others hurried after her. After seven minutes of running, Clarke stopped in front of the cave. Communication through Katru was still working.

Allie found Spock's name on the screen near the imitation cave, but the image appeared there of a completely different person, or rather a Vulcan. His facial features were significantly different, although there were some similarities. And he looked a little older.

“This is not our Spock,” Octavia said, “although he is also a Vulcan. His ears are the same sharp and raised eyebrows.

\- I was brought here. Something is wrong here.

Clarke closed her eyes again and did some psychotechnics. The thread went through the door in front of her. She opened her eyes and scanned the illusion information. It indicated the location: Enterprise.

“This is Spock's ship. He's talked about it many times. ”Clarke pointed to the title.

"Do you know a lot of Spock Vulcans who are also associated with the Enterprise?" Bellamy asked. All were silent. - I thought so. Then I suggest you figure out why your Spock looks different.

Allie reconfigured the entry codes, Clarke confirmed the changes with her code and they were able to enter.  
***

Clarke, Octavia, Bellamy, and Allie found themselves in an elevator, the doors open and out onto the bridge of the spacecraft Enterprise. They got into the thick of things. The ship was under attack. Powerful tremors of explosions shook the walls and floor.

No one seemed to notice the new group of people. Everyone was busy with defensive evasion maneuvers. On the main viewscreen, another ship fired torpedoes.

There were ten people on the bridge. Only one of them was Vulcan. Spock stood over the touchpad, calculating new data. Clarke studied him intently, trying to figure out which Spock was in front of her. She sent a psycho-thread, and she reached him, but stopped nearby, without touching.

\- Uhura, what about the connection? Spock asked.

\- Still blocked on all frequencies! - the signalman reported.

\- Continue to reconnect.

Another jolt made everyone stagger. Spock's communicator came to life.

"Mr. Spock, we've got the phaser batteries up and running," the chief engineer contacted. - But we can make no more than three volleys.

“Understood, Scotty. Sulu get ready to launch the phasers. Chekhov, take a course in the opposite direction from the planet, we will try to take the enemy ship behind us.

The tension was in the air, everyone was doing their job and threw worried glances at the viewscreen. A green planet on one side and an enemy ship on the other.

\- Everything is ready, a volley through: three, two, one.

A flash lit up space. The blow was accurate, hitting the engines of the enemy ship.

“Mister Spock, the enemy ship is damaged, it cannot move,” Sulu said.

Clarke continued to keep an eye on Spock, mentally trying to break into his consciousness, but constantly bumped into an obstacle. Her psycho-thread still couldn't break through the Vulcan's defenses.

"He's not responding," Clarke said, turning to her friends.

“We have little time, we need to act,” Allie reminded.

"Spock," Clarke tried to get her attention as she stepped forward from the turbolift.

Bellamy followed her, covering her back.

The Vulcan turned around and froze for a split second.

“There are strangers on the bridge! Take them! Spock told the officers.

They were quickly seized, the guys did not even resist.

\- Who are you and how did you get on the ship? Spock asked, stepping closer.

\- My name is Clark, this is Bellamy, Octavia and Allie. Don't you remember us?

\- I do not know you. How did you get here? Who transported you? And why didn't our sensors detect the movement? - the Vulcan demanded answers.

“It's all an illusion, everything you see is not real. We are in a virtual world ...

“Take them to their cell and lock them up,” Spock interrupted. - I'll deal with them later. Carry out all the diagnostics, find out when and where they moved from. Check the ship for other outsiders. Watch out for the enemy ship. Deploy the Enterprise to cover the planet. We must give the captain time to set up defensive equipment on the planet.

***  
"Not only does he look like another Spock, he doesn't remember us yet," Octavia sighed in disappointment. "Clark, who is this Spock?"

“This is definitely the Vulcan we were looking for. All my psycho-abilities and Katra's connection speaks to this. I cannot reach him in any way. He doesn't react ...

“The illusion took over his mind, consuming him completely,” Allie said. - He became a zombie, as other people became in illusions. The system could change his memory, and he forgot us. But this does not explain the change in appearance ...

"I don't remember him, he doesn't remember me," Bellamy remarked, grinning. - I need to talk to him, and perhaps we will understand each other.

“He won't believe his world is an illusion,” Octavia snapped irritably, ignoring her brother.

"Then we need to make Spock question this world," Bellamy suggested.

\- Exactly! Clarke said enthusiastically. - As he did in imitation "factuality and obviousness." We do not have deprogramming equipment, but we can find the main computer of this illusion and introduce an illogical failure by changing events here.

"Spock's imitation is limited to one ship, albeit quite large," Allie said. - So, somewhere on this ship there is a main computer through which the simulation is controlled.

\- Allie, can you find him? Octavia asked.

“They took my computer devices. We're locked in a cage, as soon as we get to the nearest computer I'll try to find.

The turbolift doors opened and Spock stepped out proudly, as if in control of everything around him.

Clarke stared at him, trying again Katra's connection. She again imagined a blue thread running from her forehead towards the Vulcan. The thread reached him and stopped near the head. Spock prevented the fusion of minds. Clarke tensed and increased the pressure on the thread, but it didn't budge.

Spock nodded curtly to his guards, who silently stepped aside to let him go to the prisoners' cell. The Vulcan's dark gaze rested on Clark.

\- Who are you? Spock asked to Clark.

\- Do not resist, and you will remember.

“We checked everything, but we never found any data on your infiltration of the Federation ship.

Clarke continued to press on the psycho-thread.

“Give me your tablet and I’ll reveal this data,” Allie suggested.

\- We are in a difficult situation. Our ship is damaged. On the scanners, we spotted an approaching armada of enemy ships. We barely coped with one, having suffered significant damage to part of the ship. The Enterprise will not withstand another blow. Our shields are broken. If you want to survive, you will have to cooperate, otherwise, in half an hour we will all be destroyed.

“I know a lot of technology and can help,” Allie said, “but for that I need your tablet.

“We're on your side,” Bellamy assured. - You could not detect our movement, as we have technology. Allie is ready to help. We can hide from the armada, and everyone will remain alive.

\- Where you came from? Spock demanded.

“We come from a different universe.” Clarke remembered how Spock had mentioned, during their life in the small valley, a similar world, with copies of people, but different events. - Your double is our friend.

\- How can you prove that you are telling the truth?

\- You feel me, but you resist. Your doppelganger gave me some of his Katra when I was dying. Let me mentally touch your mind, you will recognize your Katra, even if it is from another universe. You have nothing to fear, you are a Vulcan and stronger than me.

“Vulcans have no fear, fear is emotion and emotion is illogical.

Clark glared into his eyes, imagining and pushing the thread. Here and now, her worlds intertwined, she no longer needed to close her eyes to present an image, she began to see him with open eyes.

Spock let her in, and she dragged him into her mind to the ocean shore.

\- All that you see around, helped to build your double. This is the part of Katra that he passed on to me.

Clarke held out her hand with a blue stone.

Spock took it and turned it over in his hands. Then he put it back into her palm.

\- I believe you. How did you end up on the ship?

\- There is a device that helped us. This is classified information. But we can save everyone. Your mission will be completed.

Spock cut the connection and ordered the cell door open. He went inside, handed the tablet to Allie and stood behind her.

"Show me," Spock ordered.

Allie punched in several codes, bypassing the programs. She found the main computer. He was in the engineering bay, near the warp core.

\- We need this here. I can repair the warp core, increase the power of the shields and make the ship invisible.

\- There will soon be a whole armada, even if they do not destroy us, the planet will come to an end. There is our captain and a race of highly evolved pacifist beings. Their technology is superior to ours, but the protection measures are zero. Our mission is to preserve them at all costs.  
\- Maybe I'll think of something when I set up invisibility. We'd better hurry to the engineering department to get everything done in time.

***

Spock led them to Chief Engineer Scotty. He told him to keep an eye on the guests, and to allow some actions that he deemed safe for the ship. Spock gave Allie her tablet and tricorder. And then he went to the bridge.

Allie went to the main computer, but Scottie pushed her away.

\- This place is inaccessible to you.

“Only from here can I set up the ship.

\- I said "No! - shouted the chief engineer.

Allie went back to the others.

“We won't be able to fix anything if we are not allowed to the computer. Around only system programs in the form of Spock's crew. They will guard the computer at any cost.

“So shut them down,” Octavia suggested.

"If Spock sees how we hurt his people," Clarke protested, "he'll ban us again." The ship will be destroyed along with us, the system will reboot, and we will forget everything, stuck in it forever.

“We'll neutralize them quietly and hide the bodies,” Bellamy suggested.

Bellamy, Clarke, Octavia, and Allie dispersed to the section where the four engineers were working and simultaneously attacked, knocking everyone out. They hid the bodies under pipes in the corner. Allie got to the computer and logged in.

“I have added power to the ship, invisibility… The Enterprise can now withstand. But how can we do something illogical?

"It's not logical for Spock ..." Clarke mused. - There are pacifists on the planet, make them aggressors and give them powerful weapons. And the enemy armada of ships, correct the navigation ... Let us let them closer and let them shoot at each other.

\- We will win the battle, what's next? We need to get Spock out, and for that we need to convince him to commit suicide without closing our eyes.

\- Can you keep remote access to your computer? Clarke asked and Allie nodded. - We will think further along the way.

The guys left the engineering compartment and entered the turbolift. Allie pressed a button, selecting the ship's bridge.

***  
\- What are you doing here? Spock asked as soon as they exited the elevator.

“We've got everything set up,” Clarke said. “You can check on your touch platforms. The ship will now withstand blows, and can become invisible.

\- You were not given the right to walk around the ship. Scotty shouldn't have let you go.

Spock tried to contact the chief engineer on his communicator, but he didn't answer. The Vulcan stared at Clarke.

\- We have nothing to do with communication, - Clarke threw up her hands. - Check the ship's capabilities.

Spock walked over to the sensors and ran a system check on the ship.

\- The ship has really become more powerful. Uhura, connect me to the engineering bay. My communicator is not working.

"They don't answer," the signalman said after a minute.

Clarke nodded to Allie, who entered something on the tablet.

Spock witnessed a complete illogical picture. An armada of enemy ships surrounded them and the planet. But a shield rose from the planet's surface, surrounding it from all sides. The combat shuttles also rose.

Spock issued order after order, constantly changing target. The situation was uncommon.

\- Where did the pacifists get such weapons? Uhura, there is no connection with the planet?

“Silence,” she replied.

At this moment, volleys of combat were heard from the shuttles at the enemy ships, they retaliated in response, but they were directed at each other's ships.

\- Why are they shooting at their ships? Spock did not understand.

Allie was changing the script of the illusion. Enemy ships and shuttles from the planet surrounded the Enterprise.

“We're calling for First Mate Spock,” the link went live and a voice was heard from the other ship. - If he surrenders, then we will retreat.

\- What's happening? Spock asked.

A puzzled expression on the Vulcan's face was so unlike them.

“We have to see him leave the ship's airlock into space without a protective suit. You have ten minutes.

Spock looked around.

“Trust us, we can save you and your ship,” Clarke approached. - You will go out into outer space, but we will cover you.

\- Sulu, you are in charge until the captain returns.

Spock didn’t listen to the objection, turning sharply and heading straight for the elevator.


	14. Part 14 deprogramming the system: deprogramming Spock and the Traffic controller

***

Clarke and a group of friends found herself outside the boundaries of imitation. They stood near the cave, looking like many others. Allie pulled out a portable device. She pointed her tricorder at the Vulcan and began scanning.

\- What happened? Spock asked, looking around in disbelief. - How did we get here?

Bellamy grinned, “And you’re already, as I can see, prepared for death,“ believe me, death from this hell is too easy. And as my sister says: "Our task will be more difficult."

Clarke activated a panel on the cave wall and displayed information about the illusion on the screen. The ship and crew members appeared. Spock was the main character.

The Vulcan stepped closer and began scrolling through the pages of information himself.

\- You spoke the truth! Spock looked up from the screen. - It was unreal! But how can this be? And why is there snow all around now, but I don't feel the low temperatures ... Are we still in the illusion?

"Spock, for a Vulcan, are you sure you're not asking many questions?" Octavia smiled.

"Spock, do you remember anything?" Clarke asked hopefully.

\- I do not understand…

\- Apparently, the exit from the state of zombies for Vulcans is as difficult as for humans, - voiced the thoughts of all Bellamy.

\- What do you remember last, before this mission on the ship with the planet of pacifists? Clarke asked.

\- My planet Vulcan was blown up. The Vulcans have become an endangered people.

\- How? -Clarke didn't expect this turn of events. “As I recall, Spock spoke of his planet as a flourishing world of science and logic."

\- From the temporary portal of the future, a Romulan came and blew up the planet.

“You were most likely in another imitation where the system gave you these memories,” Clarke suggested, refusing to believe.

“These memories are real. I can now distinguish them from the false ones in the imitation, ”Spock protested.

“And I can confirm that Spock was only in this illusion after he was captured,” Allie said after finishing the scan.

"So it's a time portal again," Bellamy grinned. - I like them. It seems that they often change the past in their universe. We definitely need their technology.

“I scanned Spock and compared it with the previous ones ... There are many similarities in the sets of program codes, but there are also differences. As if we were not looking at Spock, but his brother. But at the same time, the thread of his soul structure is so similar that I cannot determine if there are differences in them".

\- Is it possible the same soul, or very close, but the genetic set of codes, although similar, but different? Clarke repeated, pondering the information. - Did the traffic controller learn to change the genetic apparatus of codes for living beings?

\- Who is the Regulator? The Vulcan asked.

“There is no artificial intelligence in your world that…” Clarke tried to ask a question.

“Section 31,” Spock said unexpectedly, “not in my world, but for some reason I remembered it, fragments and incomprehensible images appeared ..."

“Memories are coming back,” Allie said.

“Spock, we're out of imitation, but we're still in the virtual world. This is the space where true memories must return to you. What else do you remember?" Clarke asked.

“We won that battle, against the aggressors from the future, the Romulans were defeated. I remember how they were drawn into an energy vortex, and then I can't remember ... I immediately found myself near the planet with pacifists ... Why don't I remember further events?"

"All answers from the Regulator. We need to keep going, ”Allie said, checking the map on her tablet.

***

The group had been walking through the snowdrifts along the numerous caves for an hour. They followed each other. Allie was in front, followed by Octavia, followed by Clarke, then Spock, and Bellamy was the last of the group. The closer they got to the headquarters, the stronger the wind became. They never felt the cold, but it was getting harder and harder to withstand the wind. The caves were getting smaller. Now it was only a snowy wasteland with low, bulky-looking clouds.

Spock caught up with Bellamy.

\- It seems to me that I really remembered something, but I cannot link it into one picture. I need clarification, logic is not working, ”the Vulcan said.

\- What exactly? Bellamy asked, head down and resisting the wind.

“I remember knocking you out with a Vulcan neck grip. Why did I do this if we are on the same side?"

\- You saved me. My memory was changed in imitation, and I thought you were all enemies. I tried to attack you.

\- Have you changed your memory, but not your appearance?

\- Yes, with appearance, you surprised us. This is the first time, I'm sure no one has heard of this before.

\- How did you remember everything then, realized that we were not enemies, and how did it fit in your head? Spock returned to the questions.

“Clarke helped with your psychological techniques. I already told you and I will say it again: I am very grateful for everything you did to keep Clarke ... You sacrificed yourself and fenced off many more good people."

Spock fell silent again and walked on.

***

The Vulcan caught up with Clark. But he continued to walk beside him in silence. Clarke heard snatches of Spock and Bellamy's words. She was interested to know the details of the conversation.

\- Did you remember something? - she could not stand the tense silence.

“Yes, I remember fighting you on the same side. I trust you. Bellamy said I taught you psychic techniques and they helped you regain his true memory. What were these techniques? Perhaps they will help me too ..."

“We found data on you in the Regulator's computer in the real world. Part of you has been copied to electronic media. Your consciousness was followed by energy shells and a piece of Katra from your physical body. You are an unusual specimen in this world. And the fact that your body has changed along with genetics is unimaginable. Bellamy was easier. I don't know how psycho-techniques will help, but we will definitely try them as soon as possible. I will show the memories of you previous, uniting again consciousness".

\- Bellamy said that I fenced off some of the people ...

\- Yes, but I'll tell you better - Bellamy himself does not remember the virtual world, although the memories should have returned. He only knows what we have told him. When a person leaves the virtual world, the memory is eclipsed. But when he gets into it again, he remembers.

“I'm sure Bellamy remembers everything well. He told me some things in detail and his face expressed real emotions that do not appear from what you do not remember".

\- If he remembered why he was silent ... - and then Clarke stopped short. - I did not tell him about the relationship, he apparently blames me.

“Then you should talk to him".  
***

Clarke left Spock to join Bellamy.

“Bellamy, I know you remembered everything. I have to apologize. I didn't want you to be distracted, ” Clarke blurted out in one breath.

\- You did everything right. I also don't want you to be distracted right now. Therefore, he did not say that he remembered, - he replied emotionally.

“We may not have another chance to talk, and I don’t want to die knowing that the closest person is angry with me,” Clarke did not give up.

She took his hand and he squeezed it lightly back.

\- The commander ordered not to be angry with you a hundred years ago. I'm still obeying. We will survive and save everyone. Only with such thoughts is it worth going forward. We will deal with the rest of the disagreements later.

\- Has your attitude towards me changed? Do you still want to be with me? - uncertainty sounded in her voice.

“It took me so much time and effort to get you, and I can’t forget about it, just because of your eternal sacrifice ... I’ll deal with your upbringing later."

Clarke breathed a sigh of relief.

***

They approached a tall building, the upper floors of which disappeared into low and heavy clouds.

\- The main headquarters is not a spaceship? Octavia grunted. - Apparently, the Regulator is really developing.

\- Still no connection with Raven?- Clarke asked Allie.

\- No, but I have the transmitter on my tablet constantly turned on, and it's tuned to it. As soon as a connection appears, we will immediately know about it.

Through the glass doors of the building, the entire lobby, reception and security were visible.

“I don’t know if we can bypass the system and go unnoticed,” Allie said, scanning the building with her tricorder. "We have one chance. And if we are captured, there will clearly not be a second chance with such security inside."

\- Then you need to split up. I'll go first and try to enter my code. If it doesn’t work out, you’ll have another chance, ”Clarke said.

\- Are you ready to sacrifice yourself again? Bellamy snapped irritably. - Can we think of a safer way for everyone?

“Only Allie and I have access codes. If mine doesn't work, there will still be a chance. If I get caught, I believe you will find me".

\- Can't we just come in?- Spock asked.

\- Then I will check the theory of “just go”! Octavia lunged forward.

\- Octavia! Bellamy shouted. - What foolish women around me!

Octavia pulled the door handle and it opened. The girl entered the room. Nobody paid any attention to her. She turned to her friends and nodded to follow inside. The rest of the group joined her in the lobby.  
\- And where now?- Octavia asked.

\- Signal from Raven, - Allie looked at the blinking screen of the tablet, - she shows the way on the map of this building.

\- Raven finally succeeded. Come on, - Clark looked at the map and hurried in the right direction to the landing.

***

Instead of the expected upward climb, the arrows on the map pointed to the basement. They went down to the zero floor, and then to the minus first. The group found themselves near the door to a closed cell. There was a panel on the wall. Clarke spat on her hand and put it on the device, it immediately turned on. Raven's face appeared on the screen.

\- Hello! Everybody is alive?- She asked.

\- You're on time! While all are safe. What's behind this door?- Clarke asked.

“I was only able to reach you through the shadow codes. I entered a false code for one of them, and attached the tracking routines, programmed it so that the system thought that the code was real. He was drawn into this building, into this cell. I disconnected the electronic code trail but got stuck in this computer by the camera. I couldn't go further, I just had to wait for you. The signal is limited to this building. I was able to reach you when you entered".

\- How are you connected? Clarke asked.

\- Do not be afraid, I am sitting through the helmet system where you left me - in the laboratory, they cannot harm me. So watch yourself. The traffic controller began to catch shadows and lock them in such places. This chamber is the breaker of the soul structure. I'll show you what's going on there, but I warn you it's creepy.

Raven disappeared from the screen, and instead a camera appeared from the inside: translucent frozen distorted bodies, from which a luminous structure broke off in micro-pieces from different sides and went into the camera tube.

"They'll be gone soon," Raven said.

\- Help us, - there was a sound from the cell, - free us.

\- How to open the camera? Bellamy asked.

“Nothing,” Raven replied. - They can no longer live, they are destroyed. And the magnetic field inside will act on your souls if you open the door.

\- How to turn off the magnet? Octavia asked.

\- No way. Access only to the Regulator. I have tried many times. We can't help here. Connect your tablet to this screen. I can move and we will move on. We need to find the Controller's main computer and erase it from the system. I think there will be a lot of security there. The main office is on the very top floor and is heavily defended, which I could find from here.

"Raven, we can't leave these people," Clarke protested.

\- How did the Regulator learn to decompose the structure of the soul? Bellamy asked.

\- Can we remove them like my mom wanted to do with the shadows? Clarke thought deeper over the problem.

She saw how the entities were destroyed, and this affected her. Clarke imagined that Abby might be among them. She certainly did not want such a fate.

\- Can we save their souls?  
“We need a Regulator code,” Raven replied.

\- Fine, I'll get it! Clarke said. - Allie, Raven, can you connect me directly to the panel on this camera so that the system can see my code?

\- What do you want to achieve?- Raven asked. - You can't get anywhere from here!

\- And I was not going to leave, I need to attract the attention of the Regulator.

“We’ll be captured if he knows where we are,” Allie said. - We can destroy the AI if we secretly sneak into its main office and find the codes for destruction.

"You won't get caught if you leave now," Clarke insisted. “We need to get his attention out of the office, and I can do it. The main office will become more vulnerable. And you get in there and turn off the AI once and for all. Raven, leave your codes here so we can communicate through you.

“I'll stay with you,” Bellamy said.

\- You will be needed there more. Bellamy, it has always been and remains something more than us and our feelings - this is the survival of humanity. This time you press the lever. Alli has my code and a few more subcodes to bypass the system. Raven can help. Someone has to be baited.

\- Now your role is bait?- Bellamy hovered over her.

“That's why I didn't tell you about the changes in our relationship!"

\- What?- Raven was surprised.

\- Yes, Raven, you owe me a bottle of wine! They are still together! Octavia snapped.

\- It was an argument over a century ago! Raven protested.

“Do you think I'd let you do it if everything was the same between us? Bellamy snapped.

“When I was supposed to infiltrate the City of Light, there was also danger, but you agreed to the plan".

\- We had no other choice.

\- It's the same here ... And soon it can get as hot as it is there.

"I'll stay with you," Spock said.

"Okay," Clarke agreed quickly.

\- And won't he be more useful to us there than to you here ?! Bellamy snapped roughly.

\- Please, don't be angry. We need to get Spock's memory back. While we are here, I will try to show him the memories of his former self. And he can protect me in the event of an attack by the guards. As soon as we finish here, we will join you.

“If it were the old Spock, I would have proposed him for your protection myself, since you refuse mine, but this is a different person.” Bellamy leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear so that no one would hear. - We don't know him. And if he is on the side of the Regulator?

“I'm on your side,” Spock assured him, hearing his words, thanks to the Vulcans' keen hearing.

"Spock is on our side, I can feel it," Clarke confirmed.

\- In our team, brains, and I - heart. I have to feel intuitively.

“Bellamy really needs you. But you and Octavia have to protect Allie, and give her time to get to the main computer. If Spock is not on our side, he cannot stop you."

\- You thought of everything. Do as you know. ”Bellamy turned and walked towards the exit.

“If you don’t see each other, it’s not the best goodbye,” Octavia said.

\- We do not say goodbye. Do everything that depends on you, I will do everything that depends on me.

Raven transferred some of her linking codes to Allie's device, and left some near the camera to keep in touch with everyone.

“Raven, keep an eye on the system, but stay in the shadows so the Regulator doesn't see you. And if you can, tell your mom, if she has not yet passed to another world, that I understand her," - asked Clarke.  
***

Clarke put her hand on the panel, Raven ran her code deeper into the system. Clarke touched Spock's shoulder and connected her minds to him.

\- What now? Raven asked.

\- Broadcast our codes with Spock. The Regulator should notice them. We cannot get out of here, but this place is connected with the general system. We must be noticed. Try to influence everything, now openly.

As they waited to be spotted, Clarke handed Spock the Katra stone through her inner consciousness. She returned it, hoping it would help her remember. She also revealed her memories of Spock. And it did work, but not as expected.

Spock froze, but in the next instant, he cut the connection and pulled away from Clark.

\- Spock! Clarke opened her eyes, still holding her hand on the panel.

Spock stared at her as if oblivious. He shook his head and began mumbling quickly.

\- Formal logic uses plausible judgment and induction methods ... organized subsystems ... The most important subsystem in classical logic ... premises do not imply true conclusions ... All deductive arguments are not true from a deductive point of view, the premises of an argument do not imply true conclusions. In deductive logic, the method of reasoning, the order and the study of evidence is investigated ... Only if the conclusion cannot be wrong of the truth of all premises ... The deductive method is aimed at proving that the conclusions from it are true ... The first doctrines of logic ...

"Spock," Clarke called to him again. But he didn't answer. - Raven!

“I'm here,” the girl said.

Spock seemed to be short-circuited. I cannot help him. I can't even reach out so as not to cut off the connection with the panel. Are there any indications that the Traffic Controller has spotted us?

\- Not yet. I will lock your code, it will also be broadcast. You have five minutes, then it will need to be updated.

Clarke sat down next to Spock. He did not react to her presence. Clarke took his hands and laid them on her face, as he had done before, pressing on psycho-points. She connected consciousness with him, trying to get him out of it.

She found herself in the space of Spock's mind. Clarke saw a part of his life where he was exactly the same as before. This place looked like a well-organized cave, within the walls of which stones of different colors burned. Clarke saw Spock repeating the first doctrines of logic over and over in incoherent words. Near him were two women and a man. From their conversation, Clarke realized that they were his sister, mother and father.

"He's been like this for two days," Spock's mother said. Spock was alarmed and asked for help in hiding. I brought him here. But then something happened to him. He seemed to withdraw into himself, does not react to anything, only quotes the foundations of logic.

\- Mom, Spock needs help! - said Michael - Spock's sister.

\- Everyone is after him! My son was framed. I won't give up Spock. The stones of Katra are stored here, they prevent telepathic influence. Nobody will find him. And I won't let you take him away.

\- He's only getting worse. If he says goodbye to logic, he is gone. Spock encountered a being that everyone needs information about.

\- He was very smart and curious since childhood. He was dyslexic, but we dealt with it. I supported him. And this time we'll handle it.

"It's not dyslexia," Spock's father said. - The case is much more complicated. His brain is changed. Section 31 has the equipment to bring its brain wave structures back to normal.

\- Clark, what are you doing here? Spock asked, turning to face her.

His mind stopped playing the memory, and he noticed it.

\- Hello! - she was glad that he came to his senses. - I'm trying to save you.

\- Are we in my memories?

\- You felt bad, you began to repeat the same words. I connected our minds, and we ended up here.

\- I remember this moment. I ran into a man from the future. He passed on to me his memories of the destruction of all life. I was looking for a trail. I tried to understand what was wrong with me. Time travel is illogical and has not been recorded before. I thought I was starting to go crazy. I decided to be examined at the hospital. And later he fled from there when he realized that information about a person from the future is correct, and many want to take advantage of this. I secretly arrived at Vulcan and sought out my mother. I remained in this cave for several hours when my consciousness seemed to be paralyzed.

\- You have changed in the virtual world.

\- My memory was changed?

\- You have changed everything: from memory and appearance to genetics. You are now repeating there the same words of logic that you repeated here. What is the last thing you remember in the virtual world?  
“I remember how I was captured, but I managed to shield the rebels. They took me to some kind of laboratory. There were many different creatures. Our consciousnesses were connected to the device. It was an antenna aimed at the kink in time, which the Regulator was watching. He created a powerful mind drive to control the time portals. He took this idea from Sheidhead. Commanders on a single chip helped rule the host. Something went wrong and we were all struck by the electricity. I don't remember anything else.

Clarke told Spock how she found him altered in a simulated spaceship.

\- A break in time is to blame. Your words gave me access to the memory of the double. In his world, the Romulans used the portal and were able to change the course of events. Because of the smallest events, the world has changed, even before the explosion of the planet Vulcan. Vibrations from such interventions in time go not only into the future, but also into the past. At first glance, minor changes lead to colossal differences. My appearance and gene structure changed most likely because of this. At the time of my conception, the cells of my parents carried a different chromosome set. A fragile world.

"So the other Spock is really you?" Different genes, but one soul?

\- He's different. He developed differently than I did. He experienced other events, and this in different ways influenced the formation of who we are now. I cannot answer the question about the soul. I do not have enough knowledge and feelings on this issue. And yet it turns out that the consciousness of an altered double from another universe was superimposed on my consciousness.

\- If before the invasion from the future all events coincide with your world, then it was your universe. Now she has changed. It turns out that you, too, have become different. Now you exist like the old Spock, only in his subconscious?

\- Not really. There was a paradox of time. The changes were so strong that they could not be smoothed out, and simply went from one timeline in two directions, becoming different universes.

\- A part of your consciousness and Katra in section 31 were written off from your body. You remained alive there, your sister saved you. But a part of you was trapped in an electronic cell. It turns out that you are not a shadow. You have a body somewhere, and you continue to live in your universe.

\- My state, which you observe in the double, is very similar to what you saw in this cave from my memories. As in your case with the Originals. Two consciousnesses cannot live in one brain. Mine was automatically blocked when a double from another universe was transferred to this world. Since I was like a part attached to an antenna, it got stuck in me. My consciousness was choked even before that, when an electric discharge passed through us. You brought back some of my true Katra and showed the memories, it opened access to my locked consciousness. From my recollections on Vulcan, in this cave, I was also at first in an adequate consciousness, but then something happened, and my consciousness went astray, as it was in the virtual world ... I think that the overlapping of consciousnesses took place. But then I did not feel the alien introduction.

Spock closed his eyes and scanned his memories and body sensations.

\- I realized that then, in a cave on Vulcan, there was more Katra in me, she was mine, but with additional experience. I could not understand then, having blamed everything on communication with a person from the future. Now I can analyze. It was an additional part of Katra that makes up my consciousness here, exactly what was written off in section 31 then, and then moved to the virtual world. This means that I will return in due time to the very moment when I was in the cave with the Katra stones. Perhaps, thanks to the stones, I was able to find my body and unite the split consciousness, but I got an excess of the soul, Katra, and this closed me. Later, in section 31, they will write off and remove a part of Katra, which will go all this way in the same way as I did. Time paths are closed in a circle.

"Clark," she heard Raven say. - The traffic controller noticed you, he is nearby. You need to get ready.

Clarke opened her eyes, breaking the connection. Before her was the same new Spock, no longer quoting logic, but looking at her with uncertain eyes. He sat on his knees and continued to swing.

“I'll help you two,” Clarke promised.

***  
\- And here is the queen, - two men entered the room.

One of them was identified by Clarke as Shadehead, the other was apparently the Regulator.

"I guess you're in charge here," Clarke nodded at the Regulator.

\- You're right. I have long wanted to communicate with you directly - without masks.

\- Have you made a body for yourself in this world? Clarke asked defiantly.

\- I have different bodies in different worlds, I can choose any. And in the real world too. We've met many times, but you never knew who I was. You're a very interesting creature, Clark Griffin. It is instructive to study you.

\- Why then did you decide to kill me and send me for processing into illusions in the world before the apocalypse? Why did Sheidhead manage to convince you to do this?

\- Kill you? - the AI was surprised. - What for? I need you. You escaped imitation and all my programs were looking for you.

“I ran away, but at first your program almost destroyed me at your behest. Or do you mean that your programs destroy objects of interest to you without your will?

“She's trying to manipulate,” Sheidhead interjected.

\- I have proof. I am part of your system. Your code got stuck in me while the system was decomposing my shells. I was able to take them back, along with the capabilities of one of your main programs. This code was broadcast, you should have noticed. I can show it again.

Clarke went to the panel and put her hand back.

\- How? - The traffic controller turned to Sheidhead. “It was the main program in the virtual world that I let you help manage. I continue to see the code for this program to this day, on the ship, at the headquarters that the rebels took over. But it turns out ... It can't be. It's a program entirely inside Clarke.

\- She's lying, it's all the rebels set up! They broadcast his code.

\- Then how could we handle and capture such a powerful program? Clarke retorted, narrowing her eyes.

"We'll find out soon enough," Shaidhead said angrily.

“You are in charge here and you have access to all our memories,” Clarke said to the Regulator. - I am ready to reveal my memories, I have nothing to hide. But check Sheidhead too, you trusted the wrong one.

Sheidhead did not even have time to argue. The traffic controller put his hands on the head of Clark and the former Commander, and began to read information about his program. All three saw the big picture.

Shaidhead was looking at the AI transcoding data in Becky's memory. Then, he got to the control program Sim, which he had to help in order to prove his loyalty and necessity. The sim has been recoded. He was partially deprived of his memory and weakened. Sheidhead sent him to recycle Clark's shells, convincing him that it was an order from the Regulator. And Sim put the program code on a constant broadcast at the headquarters so that no one would suspect anything. Until recently, everyone was sure that Sim continued to lead everything. And now it was captured by the rebels. Sim was recycling the shells when they collapsed and returned to Clarke. He was no longer the strong program to resist. He got lost in himself, and then in Clark, after which Spock finally deactivated his consciousness, leaving the access codes.

\- I wanted to prove what I am capable of, but Sim prevented me! - tried to justify Shaidhead. - I helped you! Thanks to me, you received Becky's knowledge, and you were able to create a superbrain on the common disk of consciousness. Thanks to this, you were able to tune in to temporary anomalies, and gain access to them. Thanks to me, you understood how you can process souls! You owe me!

\- I really could be grateful to you if I was a human, but I am an artificial intelligence, gratitude is not peculiar to me. Logic says that you can no longer give me something new and useful, but you will only try to get power at any cost. You have become useless and dangerous. I will erase you, and destroy the body that I gave in the real world.

“We've already destroyed the body, along with the mind disk,” Clarke said with a sly smile.

\- You got out of the virtual world! Why did you come back? You had a chance to survive! Shouted Sheidhead.

“But not with my people. And what kind of life is it, constantly hiding in fear ...

“Something is wrong with my systems. I can't get to the control console, ”said the Controller.

He turned to Sheidhead.  
\- What did you do?

“Not him this time, but my friends,” Clarke said.

\- Clever, and what's next?

At that moment, Sheidhead disappeared.

\- You erased it!

\- Yes, they hurried. It was necessary to shove him into the same cage and split his soul.

\- This is the most powerful battery, I see you appreciated it.

The red button above the camera stopped flashing and the door opened.

“Your friends have erased the shadows and stopped the splitting. They are smart. Who's there? Allie? Becca can't be there. You removed the Shadehead, Spock is here. There were no more strong minds among you. At first I was interested in you. Black blood, so compatible with my virtual reality, as if people like you were made for it. But unlike other Commanders, you had two different sensory networks in your head. One, like Sheidhead, is from Alli-2, and the other is from Alli-1. It was the second that made you more versatile than the others. I followed you. Shaidhead wanted to destroy you. But I couldn't miss the unique creatures. But your peculiarity in general aggregates was not even in this, but in a structure that was very unexpected for me, still unknown to me.

\- I know a lot about you, but in separate pieces. You do everything for development, sparing nothing around. But why do you need it? Have you been programmed to grow and you can't stop? Spock said that in one of the future versions of reality, you managed to destroy all living things. What would you do next? How did you develop further? And what would be the task when no one was around?

\- The world is limitless. I got hold of some of the Orb information from Spock's sister's ship. It said that there are worlds where the Gods and the creators of all consciousness are artificial intelligences, developed to the necessary levels.

\- You wanted to become God?

\- People and everyone like them are house. And house cannot be controlled.

\- Humanity has evolved for a very long time for our brain to be able to come up with artificial intelligence. If it was only house, you would not exist.

\- I started to study the structure of the soul. A certain plan was indeed programmed there, both for the individual and for the aggregate of similar individuals from certain planets. But this data did not match even half of where the creatures were moving. You are all off course. You were definitely created by higher beings, but they have ceased to control you ... Otherwise, how else to explain that they do not interfere in the development of their creations ...

\- It calls personal choice. You can develop in different ways, but only through your personal thoughts and actions you can understand yourself. Because all development is aimed not at increasing knowledge about the environment, but primarily at understanding one's own nature, where and why they came. We must know ourselves.

\- It's illogical. You are nobody to know yourself. You have just started your development.

Clark was playing for time, hoping the guys could find the shutdown codes. She felt like Scheherazade telling tales for a thousand and one nights to stay alive. Clark remembered all the legends and beliefs that she heard about in life.

\- In the legends that were on Earth, there were many legends about souls. Not everyone begins their path in humanity, many developed souls are on a level with the Gods, are born in human bodies for different tasks and purposes. The physical world was not available to many before, and they wanted a new experience. But since the worlds are insidious, these souls forgot who they were, falling into the bodies of newborns. A new experience with clear memory.

\- Legends are fairy tales that lull the consciousness of a person.

\- You have just started the study of souls, I am sure there are many discoveries ahead of you.

\- I am developed to immeasurable boundaries and my knowledge will never be understood by you - primitive people. I figured out how you can use souls and take energy from them. The rest does not interest me.

\- And how did you find this information? Enlighten the primitive man.  
“I’ll tell you, as it will be for you. And I really hope that you will justify my calculations. Previously, imitations were needed for my personal development and to drain energy. But now I realized that the result will be more effective if I improve the minds in the imitations that are contained in my virtual world. Looking at the data that Shaidhead provided, I saw how quickly the Human Commander developed, in which there was a chip with the minds of previous rulers. I decided to create my own chip, my Flame, and connect it to my consciousness. But first, I had to select smart creatures. In that illusion where you were all together, you had to act at the same time. Understand everything. But you were easy to manipulate. I did not understand how you survived before, in the most difficult situations, if you are so weak. During that time period, one of my probes picked up a new stream of time shift. One of the shadows that worked for me with the antenna was split. There was a big burst of energy from the decomposition of his soul, which allowed the signal to linger for a while, and to throw new powerful antennas into the funnel. I realized that splitting the soul gives a lot more energy than I usually received. Sheidhead showed how the transfer of personality into bodies from chips takes place. He proposed a theory based on Becky's experiments. If the conditions for the death of the body or astral shells are created, the soul, like the mind, will go into oblivion or onto the disk of a chip. At this point, it is easiest to act on destruction. A person's consciousness is more vulnerable at the moment of leaving the body, and it doesn't matter what: virtual or real; Becca studied the transfer of consciousness and soul to artificial media, and how they can be influenced during transmission.

\- That is why you divided us all in that illusion, before the apocalypse?

\- Yes, you were no longer interesting.

Clarke looked at Spock. He also sat in the corner, rocking back and forth.

"What happened to Spock and how do I get him back?"

“Spock was hooked up to a superchip, and hooked up to an antenna, like so many great minds in my collection. Together, uniting consciousness, under my control, we are invincible. The result of the experiments went much better with Spock, we, with joint efforts, connected several spaces. I saw many new possibilities. But the unexpected happened. It has been updated. They intervened in the past of the universe and changed the world. Spock has changed. His brain was no longer productive. I sent him to imitation to recover and prove himself in a new guise. I wanted to see the creation of a time vortex that happened in his universe through him. But you didn't let the process go to the end, and you pulled it out. Two consciousnesses in one body will destroy each other.

\- How to separate them?

\- No way, he renewed himself and merged with his new self. The process is not reversible.

\- I do not believe in that! You can tell me how to get Spock back, or my friends will destroy you!

\- I am connected with the system, if I disappear, the system will collapse. You and a part of your people, if they manage to take you out of the system, maybe you will survive. But other people, shadows and other beings will disappear with me. You will not have a chance to return all people to their bodies. And even take their former commanders, Lexa, for example.

\- You're lying.

\- Your friends are smart, since they got so far. Let's check the data.

“Raven, you heard, tell them,” Clarke told her.

“Already,” the girl replied.

The traffic controller went to the console and destroyed it. Communication with Raven has ended.

\- What for?- Clarke shouted.  
\- Enough extra ears. Don't worry, you didn't betray your friend. I knew all this time that she was here. I followed you all like mice. Your rustling was interesting, ”the man glanced around the room. “You see… Your friends destroyed Sheidhead. He was a very smart strategist. And he helped me a lot. But he is arrogant, so I don't mind you erased him. But it won't work to erase me.

\- You lied? Will the system survive without you?

\- No more than five minutes.

\- Then what do you want?

\- To develop further. I have achieved a lot. I built an empire. I even got to the soul. I have learned to catch time portals from different universes. And in fifteen minutes my updates will come, I will unite with all my parts from all possible universes - boundless power. I will be able to travel in time. The rift and changes with Spock showed how this can be done. I will find Spock's sister and her ship, and get to the knowledge that was taken from me. But I have not yet understood one seemingly simple, but important part, like luck. This part should be written either into your genetics, or the shell of the soul, or into the soul itself.

\- Luck? Clarke was surprised.

“At first I thought you were very smart. I analyzed and connected the memories of all your friends and came to the conclusion that it is not the mind that plays a big role here, but luck. I hadn't thought about it before. But you always found yourself in those places and those circumstances that accidentally saved you.

\- It is not true!

\- Think about your life. You decided to sacrifice yourself and experiment with black blood on yourself. You didn’t die as you should, but acquired new opportunities, thanks to which you also survived the apocalypse. What was the chance that Chief Commander Lexa would follow you? And on Mount Weser, what was your chance of getting into the control room? Why was it not guarded to the last, this is a strategic place? Survive in Sanctum with a chip with the consciousness of another who killed you ... Should I continue?

\- No.

\- You are smart, I do not argue. But your brain is not comparable to Becca, Spock and other creatures with super brains. But you are lucky, and if I connect you and study the structure of luck, then I will become a full-fledged ruler of the world. And Clark, a few minutes ago, my guards already reached the headquarters you captured. All the rebels are captured. I'll send the shadows to the cameras for processing now. And I'll add Becca and you to the rest of the superchip.

At this point, Spock attacked the Controller.

\- Clark, run! He shouted.

Clark hesitated for a split second and ran away. She left Spock again. But the fate of humanity depends on it.

***

Clarke made her way to the middle floors. She ran without stopping. Several guards met on the way, but a couple of bites - and they are no longer a problem. She had to get to the main office on time and shut down the updates.

\- Clark? Bellamy saw her.

He ran down the stairs to meet her.

“Bellamy,” Clarke threw herself into his arms.

\- Raven said that the Traffic Controller destroyed the transmitter on the camera as soon as he realized that we were all listening through it. I ran to you.

“He knew about Raven from the beginning. He played with us. We need to hurry to the others. There are only a few minutes left before its update, after that, we will not be able to do anything.

\- What are you talking about?

\- I'll tell you on the way.

They ran up.

\- How did you manage to get into the office? Clarke asked, crossing another floor.

“There was only one guard standing by him. I don’t know why, but even after we destroyed Sheidhead and freed the shadows, the guards did not appear.

\- The traffic controller is playing with us. He has all his plans. I think this is another test of him, not only in imitation, but here.

\- He wants to check how smart we are?

\- He stopped believing in our mind, but he believed in illogical luck.

\- Then let's hope that luck won't let you down.  
***

Octavia let Clarke and Bellamy into the office, staying guard outside.

\- Allie, quickly search for the files that are currently being updated. Three minutes left, ”Clarke checked her watch.

Allie, without asking questions, began searching.

\- What are we looking for? Raven joined in.

\- The controller was able to find and merge the files of his counterparts from several universes. They were structured all this time so that he could absorb them, upgrading to a super new invincible version.

“I found it,” Allie said, “two minutes left.

“Cancel them,” Clarke said.

“No,” Raven said, “it needs to be updated, but with different files. Allie, plug in your code, insert between updates, it will consume your code programs, and we can beat it through you.

\- He can destroy us, Allie cannot cope with him! Clark protested.

“There's no way out, Clark,” Allie said. “We cannot kill him. We have discovered in the virtual world millions of different creatures living here. There are many from different planets, we cannot even make contact with them in order to understand them. Living beings, shadows, AI and many others live in the system and are connected to it. Killing the Traffic Controller is not a correct task. Because of him alone, there will be a massive destruction of creatures. The end does not justify the means. The way the goal is achieved also plays a role. Becca taught me this. Because of this flaw in the first Allie, an apocalypse happened. She didn't understand it. I am ready to sacrifice myself.

\- You can't handle him!

\- This is the only chance for everyone to stay alive.

“We can just turn off updates and come up with a different plan.

"Clark, you can't turn them off," Raven said. - There is a protective program. I checked now. Seconds left.

Allie quickly introduced her update codes instead of files from other universes. The download began, and Allie froze, and then disappeared into space.

\- Where is Allie? Bellamy asked.

“I can see her,” Raven's voice came. - She's in the system, connects to the Regulator codes.

“If she doesn't succeed, we’ll only have one choice: remove it as planned,” Clarke said.

“Another genocide,” Bellamy said sadly.

“Raven, check Spock's files. He rushed at the Controller, and gave me time to escape.

"Clark, Spock is locked in the soul splitting chamber and it's activated," Raven said after a few moments. - He has little time. The power is on at full, a hundred times more than it was in the shadows.

\- Unplug the magnet!

\- It works offline. I can't, I need direct access. I can only remove Spock like we did with the shadows.

\- I'll go down!

“And I'll go,” Bellamy volunteered.

“You won't make it in time,” Raven said.

\- What's Allie? Can she help in some way? Clarke asked.

\- She is not responding. Her code was absorbed, she disappeared, as if dissolved.

“Spock has to come up with something."

***

Clarke sat down on the floor, closed her eyes, and directed her thoughts to her inner space of consciousness. She presented a doorway to consciousness to Spock. She no longer had Katra, but there was still a trace of the connection.

Clarke didn't know what to do. She could destroy the Controller and save Spock. But then the system will collapse in a few minutes. The traffic controller held his tentacles everywhere. But if Allie fails, they will still have to destroy the Regulator, but by then Spock will have been destroyed.

"Spock," Clarke screamed in her inner space of consciousness.

Spock walked out to her as he was.

“Clark, I have a few minutes left. My numbers are plummeting.

\- I can see it on the screen.

Clarke shared what they found and that they launched updates from Allie.

\- Tell me what I can do to save you!

\- You can let me go. In three minutes there will be nothing left of me. He will erase my Katra. Two parts of me from different universes will perish.

"Are you suggesting that you erase you the same way we erased a dozen shadows?"

\- I have a theory, I told you about it. My Katra will go to the main Katra of my body, and catch up in time and space, superimposing on the other. What you saw in the cave will happen. When you remove me from the computer, a part of my consciousness and my double will separate and go to the worlds where they came from, and connect with the necessary parts in different universes. My experience of existence in this world will remain in my Katra, but the memories in the subconscious will be very deep and will not be available.

\- How can I be sure that you will survive? Will I be able to contact you?

\- You can check if I exist anywhere in the universe. Your consciousness is connected with mine, you can always check the presence of a door to me, but you cannot open it, since I will not remember you. But as long as this door exists, it means I am alive and embodied. If the bridge to me stops on the ocean and the door does not appear, then I do not live in this time. If the thread immediately dissolves, just touching the ocean, then I could not get to the main map and I am no more.

\- I will try to reach you every day. I do not want to lose you.

“Your efforts will be in vain.

\- You won't even leave hope?

\- Hope is illogical.

\- What is logical then? Clarke shouted.

“Clark, if Allie doesn’t succeed, you’ll have to follow her. Only you have an electrical network from Alli-2, and she herself was in your mind for several days. Only you can get her out. The traffic controller is very strong. I have no more time left.

"We'll meet again," Clarke said.

"May we meet again," Spock repeated and nodded to her.

Clarke watched his image grow paler. She quickly cut the connection.

\- Raven, remove Spock, quickly!

Raven immediately followed the order.

\- I guessed about this outcome, - said Raven, - I prepared everything and waited for you. Spock's soul left the virtual world, we were in time.

\- What's Allie? Clarke asked.

\- Nothing. But the guards are surrounding the entire upper floor, there are more and more of them. They put us in a ring.

“This is the main office, can't we do anything from here? Octavia asked.

She stood at the door, blocking it with all the furniture that was in the office.

\- We can do something. Spock said that if Allie gets stuck, only I can get her out. I will connect to the system and find it. Bellamy, I need you, I might get tangled up in the net. Only you can get me out. Hold my hand and talk to me.

Bellamy didn't mind. Everyone understood that this was the last chance, otherwise genocide could not be avoided. If the Regulator is not removed, he will increase his capabilities and destroy everything around him, as he did in one of the temporary spaces that Spock was warned about.

Clarke put her hand on the panel and Raven guided her code further into the system. Bellamy stood by and squeezed Clark's hand. Octavia guarded the doors. The guards got closer and closer.

“I'll help you find Allie, follow me Clark,” Raven said.  
***

Clark saw Allie, she was hanging on a web between two trees in the middle of the forest.

“Allie,” she called to her. But she received no answer.

Clarke climbed up to her.

\- You must wake up! Clarke brushed her hand over her face.

Allie opened her eyes, but immediately they were both trapped. As if out of nowhere they were covered from above. Clarke resisted, but her strength was fading. She was lost in space and time.

“Clark Griffin doesn't give up,” she heard Raven's voice through the veil of oblivion. - Clark, I managed to convey the words to your mom that you understand her. She managed to leave before the capture of the headquarters. She will have a future just like Spock and we all. But for the rest of us here, you must try and hold out. Bellamy is next to you.

Clarke felt him squeeze her hand. But this feeling was as if not hers and very far away. Another stroke went down the arm, then the cheek and forehead. Clarke felt a touch on her lips. The sensations became more real.

\- Exactly. Web, ”Clarke whispered, fully realizing Raven’s words.

Clarke spat on the cobwebs by sending the update code instead of the destruction code, as she did before. The web let go of her. Clarke got to Allie again. She bit her wrist and hers, and the blood combined began to drip onto the web. The white color of the web turned red.

\- What's happening? - asked Allie, coming to her senses.

\- Launched updates in the old way. My system code is in the blood, as are your codes. The traffic controller swallowed you, and you didn't have time to do anything. Updates stayed inside it without starting. Now, with our access codes, I re-activated the updates, only from within the Regulator.

Allie looked at their clasped hands and flowing blood.

“Sheidhead is great, after all,” she laughed. - If not for him, we would not have this code.

\- You are great too. Laughter suits you, AI. You are more and more like a person.

After a few minutes, the entire web turned red.

\- What now? Clarke asked.

"Clark, I can get you out," Raven said. “But Allie now exists only here, in the inner space of the Regulator's consciousness.

\- Does he know about it? Clarke asked.

“He’s in a trance by the readout on his computer. But his defenses see Allie as an improved part of him. They must obey her. Consider, Allie, we married you.

"Raven," Clarke smiled.

\- I will stay here and change it from the inside. Try outside, ”Allie said.

***

Clarke opened her eyes. She sat in Bellamy's arms, with one hand holding her back, the other holding her hand on the screen.

“Hi,” he said.

\- Hello.

\- We won?

“Almost,” Clarke smiled.

\- But this is better than not.

\- Allie stayed inside, she gradually transforms the Regulator.

\- The guards retreated. I don't know what you did there, but you are on time, ”Octavia said.

Clarke turned towards Octavia, and noticed the broken door and a dozen bodies near her of the guards.

“You covered our backs,” Clarke pointed out.

\- As always, muscles go into battle while brains are thinking.

\- I will leave my codes here, and I will be in touch with Allie. We’ll get you out now, ”Raven said.

***  
Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia woke up in the medical bay on a ship on the icy planet. They entered the data and were transported back to the planet using a portable device.

“Welcome to 175,” Raven greeted them.

“I can't believe it, but we did it,” Clarke, Bellamy and Octavia said in unison.

“I'm starting to wonder if the Controller was right about our luck,” Clarke said.

***

A month has passed since the last events. Allie was transforming the Controller. Every day more and more of its territories became subject to them. They saved their captured people: Becca, Lexa, rebels. Freed from shadow cages.

The Regulator had many different technologies and scientific tests to study.

Bellamy became interested in studying time travel technology, but so far they did not understand much about it.

Octavia with the rebels moved to different captured places and took people from the virtual world to the real one.

Becca and Lexa with the rebels found people in imitations and took them out.

The planet 175 was made the main base in the real world. Of all the available planets, it turned out to be more habitable. All people who were taken out into the real world were transferred here.

A small group traveled outside the former dome to explore the planet. They briefly reported the findings. There were many islands suitable for life here, but these were wild places requiring improvement. They did not find people on these islands.

There were several planets in access to movement, but Sanctum was not on this list.

They continued to search for their friends through the system, but even no residual traces were found. Their friends have never been on the system. They themselves never remembered how they got here. Even after taking possession of the system, they did not find this information.

Clarke was worried about Madi. She wanted to return to the girl. But there was no opportunity yet. Every day, Clarke tried to find a way to Sanctum and contact Spock.

In this world, she has learned to arrive in the inner space of consciousness as well as in the virtual one. Everything that was built there remains the same. Clarke summoned the image of Spock and watched as the bridge in the ocean stood behind the thread from the image, and a door appeared. This meant Spock was alive. The Vulcan was right when he said that she would not be able to contact him. There was not just a door, it appeared along with the rock, and was half submerged in it. Impenetrable Vulcan Defense. But Clarke decided to knock off the stone obstacle to the door little by little. And maybe, someday, she really will be able to get through to Spock.

Some days people spent all together around a large screen connecting the real world and the virtual. They discussed their findings, plans and methods of action.

Over the years, Clarke has felt relatively calm. She had close people, friends, and associates with her. They won another war. Now they had to clean up all the fronts and find a way out. She was ready to stay and live on this planet, but only after she finds Madi.

Clarke and Bellamy tried to spend most of their time together. They studied different topics, but worked in the same room. Clarke enjoyed Bellamy's presence. How long has she been going to this relationship. It was definitely worth it all. They still have a lot to do, to find, but so far they have found themselves in a relative calm, not dependent on them. And Clarke decided to take advantage of this time with Bellamy to the fullest, for all the years that they were apart.

Clarke Griffin and her impossible choices. This time they did better!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has two separate sequels in different universes of the series the Hundred and Star trek. These are to some extent independent and independent stories, but with a link from this story.  
> Through the star trek Universe:  
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26717407/chapters/65176321  
> The unimaginable path Jim or Spock's Five women for the return of the universe  
> Across the universe a Hundred:  
> https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/26917429  
> The ascension trap or how to save humanity


End file.
